Fifty Shades Twisted
by Chlxey
Summary: Ana has been Kidnapped by Jack Hyde, a character from Ana's past. Will Christian save her in time? Will they live happily ever after? Or will it be too late?- Sequel to 'Fifty Shades With a Twist' Please read the first story first if you haven't yet, the two stories are connected together.
1. Chapter One

_Twisted is here! If you're new to this story and haven't read the first story then please check it out before beginning to read this one, the two stories are connected together._

_A second chapter will be either later this week or beginning of next week, I don't want to push this out too quickly or I will leave you all hanging whilst I catch up writing so I'm going to try and get more done before posting the second chapter out!_

_Thanks again to Luvdisney2007 for the suggestion, and to everyone else who suggested too!_

_Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"A truck was found in a ditch in the early hours of this morning, the truck was severely damaged with what is thought to be an explosion. Three bodies have been found all dead with a possibility of a fourth that may have gotten away, as of yet we have no names as to who the bodies belong to but we will find out in due course. Stay tuned for more news" Christian broke down in tears as the news report played, Carla sat and held her daughter's boyfriend tight for the sake of Ana they all needed to be strong. It was the least they could do for her whilst she was out there injured and alone.

"Taylor, I need you to find out the names of those people. After the trap they set last night it's got to be them, Ana is still out there with probably some psychopath right now and we need to find out where" Christian speaks with a calm tone, this was one of the most nerve racking times for Christian. He has never experienced something like this, he was worried and on edge for Ana. He needed her to be okay.

"Already on it Sir, I'll contact some people and get them on the scene so we can pick up some DNA of our own" Taylor replies, in his hand is Ana's blackberry, the one that Christian gave her. The phone was dead and unharmed; Christian hoped that something was on the phone for him once the phone came back to life.

Hours later a knock sounded at the door, Christian stood immediately and watched as Taylor opened the door and stepped aside as two men entered the house. In their hands they both held brief cases; they were dressed in black suits matched with crisp white shirts and plain black ties. They looked official; they looked like people who had information.

"Jason, still working for Mr Grey I see" the dark haired man spoke as he took off his aviators and nodded at Taylor and then to Christian

"Of course, I'm sorry to call in a favour like this but... well you already know, did you manage to get anything?" the second man, who had grey hair nodded and they both placed their brief cases on the table and opened them up. Inside were various clear bags that held official evidence for their newest case.

"We understand, we'd do the same thing for someone we loved too. We picked up a piece of paper that has a note on it, we won't take it in we'll let you keep that it will be more use to you than it will us. We have blood samples, hair, other bits and pieces that may help you but we need to hand these in for DNA we're going to speed the pace up on these ones and we'll let you know in 8 hours" The dark haired man picked up the paper and passed it to Christian as the grey haired man finished speaking, Jason understood that he was unable to keep the evidence but it helped that he was able to see it.

"Thanks, boys I owe you. Please let it get to us who they are before the press find out, Miss Steele's parents are in the next room and we need to get a head start on them before the vultures start pushing them and Christian for information" the two guys nod and close their briefcases, they leave the house leaving Taylor and his men to continue working. Christian needed to open the note, but he was scared on what he'd find inside.

"Open it, Christian we need to know what's inside" Taylor encourages him; eventually Christian unfolds the paper and reads the note inside.

_I have her now_

- _Jack Hyde._

"Taylor find out who Jack Hyde is, now" Christian demands, he begins to pace with the note still in his hand whoever Jack Hyde was, he was going to die for laying a hand on Ana. Fragile Christian was gone and replaced with angry, bitter and dominant Christian. Once he got his hands on this bastard he wasn't going to stop.

"Got him, Sir we have a problem on our hands, Jack Hyde has been missing since a week after his Graduation. He attended the same College as Miss Steele" Taylor replies, Christian takes a look at the picture and growls. This fucker would have a lot coming for him.

X

Ana wasn't out of danger, she hadn't regained her consciousness, and her injuries seemed to be getting worse. All she could do was lay there, helpless. Jack stood over Ana's body, watching over her as the monitors beeped every other second. She was alive, that's all that mattered to Jack he needed her alive so that they could see the world together just like he had told her about. This was his chance to make her better and take her away before they were hunted down by Christian Grey and his posse of guys with guns.

Jack had an agenda, and he needed one more person for that. He was going to get the one person who ruined everything for him; he was going to make her suffer make sure she never saw daylight again. Kate was next on his agenda but first he needed to make sure Ana got the care she needed whilst she recovered from her injuries.

"Check her vitals, I need her awake by morning. We need to get moving" Jack told the young female, she nodded her head her whole body shaking; she was scared for this girl's life as well as her own. Jack had taken her from the hospital and threatened her life, she had no choice she didn't want to die, and she had a whole life ahead of her.

"O-okay" the girl speaks her voice fragile and scared.

Jack heads out of the makeshift room, the house that he stood outside of he had spent three years making perfect for Ana and himself all the way down to the hospital room. He never wanted her to leave his side, he wanted her to have everything she ever needed or wanted right in the comfort of her home. Jack smiled as he thought of Ana and him spending life together in this house, it was going to happen.

In the room where Ana lay helpless the girl frantically checked her vitals, she made sure that Ana was comfortable as well as healthy. Although it wasn't looking good, she wanted to make her better so that she was able to fight this man and get them both away from him. She knew that he was unhinged; she knew that he had taken her and she knew that she was the fourth body from the van explosion. Ana is suffering with broken bones, and brain swelling. The young female knew that Ana may never recover from this mentally; she was only able to imagine the ordeal that she went through at the hands of this man.

Jack walks back into the room, ready to listen to Ana's vitals. Though, he was not ready for what the female was going to tell him.

"She needs a hospital, this make shift room you have here will never cover her needs. She needs scans, x-rays, tests that I'm unable to run here. Take her to a hospital, she'll have a better chance of surviving there" The girl tells Jack with certainty, although he didn't like her answer he knew she was right. If he wanted Ana to survive then she would need to go to a hospital, but he didn't know how to make that happen without revealing her real identity. He couldn't risk that.

"You need to get her in under a false identity, she needs the best care. If you double cross me, I will kill you and everyone in the hospital. Do you understand me?" the girl nods, understanding exactly how serious he was. Jack turns on his heel and heads for his men, he needed them on watch constantly in his absence. He had other things to deal with, he needed to find Kate.

That night Ana had been moved to hospital, she received what she needed and already there were improvements. However, the female did not want Ana awake yet she needed her to stay as she was for as long as she could allow her to. Lucky enough, Ana was not ready to wake up she had no intentions of doing so she knew exactly what was on the other end of her eyesight and she was not ready to see it yet. Ana didn't want to believe that this was real; she wasn't ready to face it yet.

X

"Elena Lincoln, Vivian Blanc and a Harrison Fowler were pronounced dead at the scene of the explosion. The suspected fourth person is known to be Multi-Billionaire's Christian Grey's girlfriend Anastasia Steele, it is not known if she is dead or alive, a police search will begin to search for Miss Steele" Christian, Carla and Ray watched as the news report showed the scene as well as pictures of the three dead people and Ana. The picture was enough to make Christian and Ana's parents break down, Christian had Kate and his family flown down to Montesano in his jet.

Kate offered her services on Jack Hyde; she wanted to fill everyone in on what had happened at college. She needed Christian to know, she needed him to know that it was important for him to find her whilst she was at the hands of this man.

"Katherine, Mom sit down are the others on their way?" Grace nods and takes a seat beside Kate, taking a hold of her hand. This was a tough time for everyone, a friend, daughter, loved one was missing and there were no leads.

"He's bat shit crazy Christian, he stalked Ana for two years he gave her so much shit that I forced her to humiliate him, she wasn't going to do it she didn't want to but I made her. It's my fault that he has her now, it's my entire fault" Kate begins to sob, but she is soon cut off by Christian demanding orders on a full back ground check. "Christian, I got a weird call this afternoon. I think he's going to come for me too, Christian I think he may try and find me" Kate finishes; Grace takes Kate into her arms and holds her whilst she continues to sob. She missed her best friend.

"He won't get you too; I'll make sure of that" Christian reassures Kate whilst he frantically types emails on his Blackberry.

No one had slept yet; countless rounds of caffeine had been supplied to each and every single person in the Steele household. Although Christian had ordered everyone to at least get an hour sleep in, no one gave up. They couldn't, no one wanted to miss a moment, Taylor and his men promised to never sleep on the job even though, a shift change was put in place to allow rest but no one took up the opportunity. They were all running on empty and they would not give up.

Hours of silence and hard work passed by, Carla and Ray had given in and decided to sleep for an hour or two as well as Grace and Carrick. All that remained was Kate and Elliot, determined to stay awake until Ana was found.

"Mr Grey we may have a lead" Taylor speaks up, Christian heads straight for the temporary set up and awaits the information. "A neighbour to a house forty miles from here has reported sightings on Miss Steele, we may have found her" Christian nods and Taylor makes the necessary instructions to each of their men, each and every one of them were going to ambush the house that may hold Ana inside.

"Let's go" Christian, Taylor and Sawyer left the house leaving Collins and Carl behind to protect the Steele household. The three of them disappeared, not giving a chance for Kate or Elliot's protest to join them they both knew that it was impossible for them to go.

Kate turned on the news, waiting for updates. She had more than enough contacts to find out information from her news buddies but she had no energy to do so, she decided to give in to her slumber. She wanted to be energized and ready for Ana's return, she had every faith in Christian she knew that he would bring her back; she would be alive and ready to go again. She was strong.

X

"There are no signs of movements from her yet, there is no time scale on when she will wake up. You need to be patient" The female known as Jane spoke, she spoke with confidence this time. She had every faith that Ana would wake up, but she wouldn't allow Jack to know this. She needed to stall him for as long as she could, Jane knew what was at stake here and she was prepared to lose her life. With each moment that passed, her mind began to fill with ways of double crossing Jack Hyde and his band of idiots.

"She needs a speedy recovery; I need her to wake up now!" Jack demanded, his patience was beginning to run out he was unable to wait any longer.

"You're not going to get a speedy recovery from her when she has severe injuries, now sit down and wait like a normal person would" Jane replied, she left the room and headed down the corridor towards the nurses station. She wasn't being followed. Jane decided to replace the files with Ana's false name with her real name; once they were filed they became public property. She would be found.

Jack began to pace the room, his eyes trained on Ana as the monitors kept her alive. In truth, her injuries were less severe than Jane told them. Minor brain swelling that was sure to be gone in the next three days, with a broken leg and three broken ribs were Ana's real injuries. Jane was taking no chances, she secretly vowed that Ana would stay in her slumber for as long as possible, once she was awake Jack would take her away and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Jack, Christian Grey has found the house. All our men are dead" A tall dark haired man says as he pulls up the security feed on his device, Jack watches as Taylor, Sawyer and Christian shoot all six of jack's men.

"Did they give information?" Jack asks as he watches the security feed, the cameras began to lose signal. It was clear to Jack that they had found the source of the cameras; they were going to be here soon. Christian was going to come for the woman he loved.

"Negative Jack, but I think they'll get all the information they need from the cameras" the man replies, Jack nods knowing that Jack had little time left.

X

"Sir, look at this" Taylor calls to Christian, he points to the security feed. The feed dated back to three years ago.

"Take them all, we don't want to miss anything" Christian says walking away from the cameras; sawyer enters with a device in his hand. He would be able to store each and every day recorded on this device.

Christian and two of his men check the house, not caring for the bodies they had killed. First, the three men come across a room painted deep red it was clear that the room was yet to be finished as no furniture had been placed into the room. Christian moved on and entered a room that he could only describe as disturbing, pictures of Ana plastered across the wall. Ana at her graduation, Ana in Africa whilst she volunteered, Ana in Seattle, Ana at the Coping Together Gala – the night that Christian and Ana met. Christian's eyes moved over the pictures, each magazine article and newspaper article that featured Ana was placed on the wall with Christian's face crossed out in red pen. Jack had some sort of plan, and his plan was in big letters on the wall.

_'Save Ana from Christian grey_

_Kill Christian Grey_

_Kill Katherine Kavanagh_

_Give Ana everything she deserves'_

"Take these pictures and take pictures of these, we need everything" Christian says, leaving the room. He couldn't take much more of this; he needed to find Jack Hyde before more harm came to Ana.

Thirty minutes passed and Christian and his men were ready to go, they were ready to start searching for where Ana could be. Christian had already begun watching through the surveillance, as was Sawyer both taking on different times of the day to find what they needed quicker. Suddenly Sawyer broke the silence, Christian and Taylor looked to him.

"I know where she is"


	2. Chapter Two

_Wow the feedback was amazing, everything was positive and I'm so happy for that! So here is chapter two, if I get a chapter or two ahead this weekend then Chapter three will be out Monday which will also celebrate my last exam!_

_I'd like to clear up one thing, I've had a few comments guessing if Ana is pregnant in this story and the last. I'd like to confirm that she is not pregnant, it's an unmentioned thing that Ana and Christian do in fact use protection when engaging in sex unless I state otherwise. Maybe there will be a baby on the agenda in the future when she's all better, no promises there._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter feedback is appreciated and see you all soon._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"We have a short amount of time on our hands before Christian Grey shows up here, he's going to show up with his men and take Ana away from me. You know I can't allow that to happen so when he shows up we do what ever we need to do to keep him away from my girl, do you all understand?"

"Yes Sir, I will brief the others now" The male walks away from Jack, his phone in hand typing away instructions to the rest of his guys.

Jack paces outside of Ana's hospital room; he knew the time was coming. They were going to come with everything they had, and Jack would either end up dead or in a prison cell for a very long time. A few minutes passed and the hospital was still silent, Jack didn't know what to expect he was seemingly unprepared for this. He would have preferred to get Ana unharmed, if his plan would have worked out he wouldn't be here. He would already have her on a plane like his initial plan.

The silence was too much; Jack didn't understand why it had quietened down all of a sudden. Something was wrong, he could feel it, and he could feel the tension behind him.

"You must be Jack Hyde" A voice says from behind Jack, he turns on his heels and is met by Taylor who proceeds to knock him to the ground. Behind Taylor was his own men and the police, they needed this man to be locked away or he would meet his death at the hands of Christian.

"If you so much as think about touch Ana again, I will make your life hell" Christian appears his face red with anger. Just seeing the man who was behind their pain for the past two months made him angrier than ever, he wanted to wreak hell on this man and make sure he didn't make it out of this hospital alive but he had to live by the law even if he hated it.

"She's mine" Jack yells, Taylor has Jack pinned to the ground not allowing him to move whilst his men and the police checked around the corridors for his men.

"She's not yours you stupid, psychotic bastard. If she wanted you she would have taken the chance four years ago" Christian couldn't help himself from holding his tongue, he had no self control over this. He wanted to kill him.

"I will always love her and when I get the chance I will do this again, and I'll take you and Katherine Kavanagh down with me. This isn't the last time you will see me, Grey I can assure you" Jack threatens as Taylor pulls him up and shoves him into the hands of the Law. He was going to be dealt with now, everything would be normal.

"When you get the chance, Hyde I'll be waiting for you" Christian replies, he smirks and then watches as he's taken away with an army of armed forces behind him. His men are cuffed and taken with him, as an accessory for his unreal behaviour. He had killed three people and almost a fourth.

Ana was free after almost two days of pain and torture. She would wake up with Christian by her side holding her hand wishing for everything to be back to normal, once Jack Hyde and his men were out of sight Christian turned to Taylor and smiled. He was happy that he had gotten his girl back, although he wasn't happy that it wasn't sooner he wished he had gotten there just a little sooner and maybe then none of this would have happened.

"She's back with us, Sir that's all that matters. I'll need to go speak to Wilson and sort everything out, I'll get Sawyer to speak to the nurses and see who was working for Hyde. Call everyone and tell them that we have her now" Taylor says as he takes out his phone and hands it to Christian, he nods to Taylor and watches as he joins the detective waiting a little down the hall.

Christian braced himself and entered the room that Ana had been assigned, it was nowhere near to his expectations. The room was small, the bed looked uncomfortable and there was no privacy. Once he knew Ana's situation he would have to sort her out a new room, he couldn't allow her to stay in a room like this. His eyes remained away from Ana's; he was unable to look at her. He had failed her; he wished that he could have gotten her before they did maybe then she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with wires feeding into her body.

He looked at the phone in his hand and decided to call his Mom, he didn't have a number for Carla he felt bad that he wasn't calling her directly but his Mother was the next best thing. Dialling Grace's number, Christian took a glance at Ana. She hadn't woken yet, her head was wrapped in bandages and there were dozens of cuts and bruises that marred her body. Christian quickly looked away, he couldn't bear to see someone he loved look like that.

"Christian? Is everything okay?" Grace asks, she sounded hopeful, hopeful that everything had worked out.

"We've got her, Mom. I need you to get to the hospital, but I need to speak to Carla can you pass the phone to her please?" Christian needed to tell Carla first before anyone else, she deserved to know first.

"Is my baby okay?" Carla didn't bother to greet Christian; she was worried for her only child she had no time to make light conversation.

"I'm not sure, but we found her in the hospital. We're waiting on a doctor, when you're here we will have more information. Everything is a mess right now, I think it would be best if you all come here" Christian replies, he felt like a failure and a huge mess the feeling wouldn't go away yet.

"Okay, we'll get some things ready for Ana and be straight there. Would you like anything Christian?"

"I'm fine, just bring Ana's things" Christian quickly ends the call when Taylor enters the room with a young female beside him, she looks scared and worried, her eyes are trained on Ana.

"Sir, this is Jane. She came to me and told me she recognised me from the pictures in Hyde's house, she told me what happened. I'll let her tell you herself" Taylor clears his throat for Jane to speak, she steps forward and holds her hand out for Christian to shake. Reluctantly he does so and waits for her to open her mouth.

"I'm Jane; Jack took me from here yesterday and threatened my life if I didn't take care of Ana. When I was taken to her I realised that the injuries were much worse than I thought and she would need treatment in a Hospital, I told him this and he easily agreed to take her. Once I got her here, I had the doctor tell him that the injuries were very severe and that she may not wake yet" Jane took a deep breath and continued.

"I called the cops and told them of Ana's sighting at the house, I knew that a man like you would pick up on it and go there yourself and here you are. I've been watching over her, caring for her she's going to be fine I assure you. The swelling in her brain is going down rapidly and her broken leg will be fine in six weeks, her ribs will be good in a few weeks too. She just needs to wake up" Christian nods, grateful that Jane had helped to get her here.

"Thank you, um her parents will be here soon I think you should be the one to explain this to her. Please let me pay you for your gratitude" Christian says pulling out a check book from his pocket, he himself was surprised that the book was there and stared at it for a few moments before asking Taylor for a pen.

"No, I can't accept that. I give you my word that I won't go to the press with this, I respect you Mr Grey I would never do that" Christian ignores Jane as he writes out the cheque; he wrote $20,000 and signed his signature. Jane refused the cheque, she didn't want to be paid for saving the billionaires girlfriend she just wanted to make sure that she remained okay. It was her job to do so.

Taylor left the room, Jane following behind him everyone had arrived and it was time for Jane to tell her story once more. Christian knew that everyone would be thankful for what she had done; he knew that this story wouldn't go untold throughout his and Ana's family. It was one to remember. Christian took a deep breath and joined the family mid story, Jane was the hero of the day and it was clear to Christian that this made her proud of her everyday job.

"Thank you Jane, we appreciate you putting yourself on the line like that" Ray says with an appreciative smile, Carla nods in agreement she was eager to see her Daughter.

"It's no problem; it's my job to put my life on the line for my patients. I'll have the doctor discuss her condition with you in just a few moment" Jane leaves the group in the waiting room; everyone was engaging in small talk all discussing Ana and her ordeal. Christian felt like the outsider, he had no one to sit and comfort whilst their loved one was injured in hospital because it was his Ana in this position he suddenly felt lonely.

Christian stood and left the others, he headed for Ana's room and sat beside her, his hand in hers and she lay peacefully not moving an inch Christian felt content being at her side Ana felt like home to him. His silent wishes were that Ana would wake up and recover as soon as possible so that he was able to whisk her away and marry her, he wanted her for as long as life would allow him to and he was going to take full advantage of that. Once she was on her feet again he would take her on a trip around Europe, the Caribbean and wherever else she desired to go he would drop everything for her and do it. He loved her that much.

There was still so much that Ana needed to know about him, there were still demons in his closet that he needed to release to her. She needed to know all about him, no secrets nothing. The love he felt was real it was more real than ever, they would get through this together and make it work. They were strong enough.

"Christian, the doctors need to take her for another scan" It was Christian's mother, stood at his side her hands gripped onto is shoulders as he cried silent tears for Ana.

"Okay Mom, I just want her to be okay" Christian says as he stands, the grip he had on Ana's hand was gone as he watches her bed moving from him.

"She will be Son, they're good here I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Grace hugs her son and walks him out of the room, to gather with the others.

"I-I need her to be in a better room, Mom I can't have her in that room" Christian steps back from his mother and disappears, he had a mission and he was going to make sure that he accomplished it before Ana returned.

Hours later and Christian returned with Sawyer close behind, he had Taylor manning Ana's new oversized room whilst she remained unmoved inside. In his hand he had a bag, the bag contained food for everyone. He placed the bag on the table centring the room and headed for Ana's room once more, walking inside he instantly felt better about the room. It was spacious, clean and had a strawberry scent that Ana would have loved. In the corner of the room was a few bunches of flowers that were from the family and Gail, he smiled at them and then turned to Ana.

She remained as he had left her, except her bandages had been changed and she donned a bright purple leg cast. Christian chuckled for a few moments at the cast before taking a seat beside Ana and taking a hold of her and, he looked at her admiring her beauty even when she had been through what she had she was still as beautiful as ever. Nothing would ever take that away from her.

"My beautiful Ana, you're safe now. You're back with me and your family, I had you moved out of the room you were in I'm sorry that you went through what you did I just wish I got to you first then we would be at your parents probably having dinner right now and laughing away about silly things that didn't really matter

"I want you to be the one I love for the rest of my life, Anastasia when you're awake and better me and you are going to go away and get married. This is how serious my love is for you, I want you to be Mrs Grey Ana. Please wake up baby, I want to hear your voice" Christian rested his head on the edge of Ana's bed, his eyes becoming heavy with fatigue. He hadn't slept in so long that he was unable to remember the last time he had a good nights sleep, it was overwhelming him now he couldn't stop it was time for him to rest and he would do so beside Ana.

She would wake up, he knew she would he wouldn't allow her to die. He had every hope, faith and prayer in his thoughts for Ana. She would be herself once more.


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three as promised on Monday!_

_I have a hell of a lot of free time now so a lot of writing will commence, updates will at it's Friday evening slot unless I decide on a double update depending on how I feel and how much I have written ahead in the story. Please feel free to give feedback, I enjoy reading what people think of my story!_

_See Y'all later xx_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

He looked so peaceful, sleeping there beside her. Ana's presence stood beside Christian watching him and herself both sleeping, she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She was unable to move from these four walls, she couldn't check on her parents or her best friend. She could only be in this room, watching over herself as she slowly pulls herself out of her unconscious state. She was working hard to do that, since the day she had fallen into this state she had been trying to drag herself out of it but she knew that it wasn't easy.

"My baby looks so peaceful like this" A voice out of thin air appears from the other side of the room Ana's presence looked to see a young brunette women standing with her eyes trained on Christian. Ana was confused, she was unsure of who this was.

"I'm Ella, I'm his birth mother. I come to watch him sleep every night" She comments as she moves closer, away from the bright light that settled behind her.

"Am I?-" The shake of Ella's head cuts Ana off from her words

"No, you're just in the middle right now. I came to thank you for changing him, making him happy again. It was my fault that he had a life of sadness before he met you" Ella looks sad as she remembers every bad memory. "I loved that boy, I wanted him but I got caught up I didn't know what to do"

"He never told me what happened with you, its public record that it wasn't a good start for him but he hasn't told me what happened" Ana says with a sympathetic tone, she began to wonder what had happened when Christian entered the world she didn't know how bad it really was for him.

"When he does tell him, please make him understand that I did try to make things better for him, that I loved him with all my heart and that I am so very grateful that he has the parents he has now and that his life is going to be perfect with you" Ella takes Ana into her arms and hugs her tight

"I will make him understand, I promise"

"I was in a bad place, I know he doesn't think much of me now but he needs to know that I didn't know what else to do. It was a dark time, no one to help or save me it was just me and Christian alone with my demons. He shouldn't have been brought into all of this; he didn't deserve that which is why I want you at his side for the rest of his life. You're the girl for him, even if he doesn't see it yet I know the future and I know that you both will be happy

"You're so beautiful Ana, you both deserve each other. Never think differently okay? I must go now, keep digging yourself out of this hole you deserve to be there with my Son" Ella takes a step back from Ana, tears in her eyes as she does so and begins walking towards the light and then disappearing.

Ana couldn't quite take in what she had just heard and witnessed, Ana continued to dig herself out of the hole that she was in it seemed to be getting deeper like it was a never ending hole. Her body moving further down into the ditch that she was in, she wasn't about to give up though. She had to be there with Christian, holding his hand whilst he slept and getting through this. She had heard what he said; she knew that he wanted to marry her, the thought of this made her want to cry with happiness she couldn't wait to share this happiness with Christian.

"My girl, all grown up" Ana turned from the ditch her body was lying in and faced the new voice, it was a man he looked just like Ana. He stood with the light behind him, in all white his grin beaming at Ana. "Oh Anastasia, you are gorgeous just like your mother"

"Daddy?" he nods and rushes to his daughter, hugging her tight.

"I couldn't pass this opportunity to see my Daughter" he admits as he takes a step back observing Ana's attempts of regaining her consciousness.

"You look just like the pictures Mom gave me, Will you please help me?" Ana asks with hope, this wasn't a one man job this she could sense that she was running out of time and she couldn't allow that to happen. She still had a whole life ahead of her.

"Anything for my Ana" He says as he joins Ana on his knees beside her, they begin their attempts at digging once more. The whole isn't getting any deeper, Ana smiles and then continues digging in silence with her birth father at her side helping her every step of the way.

Ana's body was getting closer to her; she could feel the life coming back to her it was at the tip of her fingers when suddenly the white room turned dark. The life that was coming back to her dropped and was hundreds of feet under the ground; Ana could see her body dropping out of the dark sky her father was gone, Ella was gone. She was alone, left to watch her body lose all life. Suddenly, the hospital room came into view. Ana watched as Christian was dragged out of the room by Carrick and Elliot, the monitors were going crazy as half a dozen professionals began working on Ana, trying their hardest to bring her back to life.

She couldn't believe that this was happening; she was on the brink of life when it was cruelly snatched away from her. The light that appeared once more, Ella, Frank Ana's Father and Ana's Grandmother moved closer to Ana. They were distraught and full of sadness for Ana.

"This isn't your future Ana" Ella says with certainty, she looks to Frank and he nods.

"Then why am I dying? Why am I being worked on by all of those people?" Ana points to the chaos that was on going; Ella shakes her head and takes Ana's hand.

"You need to choose, make the right choice and we'll take you back to the life you want, that you deserve so much" Ana's Grandmother stepped forward; she looked just how she remembered her. Shoulder Length grey hair with her reading glasses on top of her head; she wore a white ankle length dress with white pumps. She smiled at her granddaughter and nodded.

For a few moments Ana thought of her choices, life or death. If she really was dying then she needed to be quick, she wanted nothing more than to be alive and in Christian's arms but she loved him enough to let him go and allow him happiness without her. The choice was hard; she knew what she was going to choose it was an obvious choice. It needed to be this way.

"Take me with you" Ana whispered, Ella took Ana's hand and guided her towards the light with Frank and her grandmother following closely behind.

The chaos was slowly fading as the monitors turned back to their normal rhythm, Ana looked to her father and he smiled. They stopped just metres away from the light, it looked so inviting Ana was curious to see what was on the other side but she had to stop herself. She made the right choice; life was finding her again as she noticed Christian back at her side with Ray holding Carla as she cried with tears of Joy that her daughter had fought death.

"You made the right choice Ana, you loved your friends and family enough to let them go, you proved that you would do anything to give them happiness even if it meant you dying. Close your eyes Ana" Ana closed her eyes and didn't open them as she found herself pushed off of the end of the trail; she was being pushed back into reality, back to her family, back to Christian.

Ana opened her eyes to find the scene just how she saw it, Christian at her side with her mother and father stood watching. Her experience left her disoriented and tired, just as she got life given back to her she felt like she needed to sleep. The pain washed over her, settling in her left leg and ribs she could feel the bandage covering her head and the irritating cuts over her arms and chest. She could hear the muffled voices of joy as they saw that she was awake and familiarizing herself with her surroundings.

She couldn't move, she didn't want to feel anymore pain than she already did. She was too exhausted to speak, her throat wouldn't allow her it was dry she was dying for a sip of water. Her arms felt like they had put on weight, she felt heavy she couldn't understand why but then she remembered that she had only just woken up from a traumatic accident and she needed to get used to being awake once more.

"Nurse! Nurse! Ana has just woken up" Carla yells as she shoves the door open, she didn't care how late it was she wanted the world to know that her daughter was okay.

"Carla, be quiet I suspect Annie has a headache from those lights" Ray says as he puts his hand on Carla's shoulder. The others poured into the room, happy to see Ana's eyes open but Ana couldn't bear to see all of these people at once.

She began to shake her head, disagreeing with all of the people in her oversized room, she just wanted to sleep. As everyone began to leave, she squeezed Christian's hand telling him that she wanted him to stay with her. She had so much she wanted to say to him, she wanted to tell him what she had witnessed, but first she needed water and pain killers. Ana pointed to the water and Christian nodded, understanding what she wanted and headed for the jug of ice cold water, he poured the water into a glass and held it to Ana's mouth, helping her drink the liquid as she led in her bed.

"I'm so glad you're awake baby" Christian says with a smile, he places the glass on the table beside him and moves closer to Ana.

"As am I, I need pain killers this pain is horrible" Ana admits as she winces at the pain as she tries to move

"I'll get on that, I'll be back in a few minutes"

The few minutes felt like hours as Ana stared at the door that Taylor stood outside of, he didn't look in he stood with his back completely to the door, she knew that he was being professional and doing his job but she would like to get a chance to thank him, Ana had an idea of the lengths that Christian and Jason would have gone through to get Ana back. She wasn't sure if they had put her here or if Jack Hyde was caught before he was able to take her away, she only remembered the few moments of her time with Jack Hyde. The van exploding with the bodies of Elena Lincoln, Vivian Blanc and the unknown figure that she guessed to be Jack Hyde's best friend; Harrison Fowler inside.

"A nurse will be here shortly, they're going to sit you up too so you're more comfortable. Try and sleep, it's late" Christian soothes Ana as he grips onto her hand, she nods and closes her eyes drifting into a sleep filled with pain and worry.

Ana woke hours later, she found no pain flaring in her body and the monitors were gone. However Ana groaned at the catheter still attached to her, she knew that she was going nowhere just yet. Ana reached for the glass of water that Christian left beside her, she found a pair of very feminine hands handing her the glass, Ana looked to find Kate smiling at her with the glass in hand.

"Steele, I'm glad you're awake" Kate comments as Ana takes a sip of the water

"Me too, how long was I out for?" Ana asks with curiosity, she continued to sip the water whilst she waited for Kate's answer

"Well before you woke up yesterday you were in a coma for almost two days, and you just slept for a good fourteen hours. Its 4:00pm right now" Kate calculates, Ana gasps and finished the water off.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, you must be hungry" Kate says as she pours more of the water into Ana's glass, she places it back in its place and then sighs.

"I am, where's Christian?" Ana noticed the lack of Christian's presence, she began to worry that he had ran away from her.

"Oh, he's gone to your mom's so he can clean and brief his men or something. Grace forced him to go, it gave me the opportunity to come sit with you since you so rudely chucked us out last night" Kate deadpans with a straight face, Ana gave her a look of worry and Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry; we understand that you had just woken. We were so excited that you had woken up that we all just piled in, it was rude of us" Kate finishes and looks at Ana, she notices the change in Ana she wasn't herself. "You okay, Steele?"

"I'm fine; I'm just trying to take in what has happened" Ana replies as she stares out of the door, this time Sawyer stood with his back to the door protecting Ana.

"I see, do you remember anything?"

"Yes but there are blind spots in my memory, spots that I must have not been awake for" Ana sighs and continues staring; she hears the familiar voice that is Christian Grey making demands for Ana's safety and welfare. He was doing what he thought was best.

He walked into Ana's room, dressed in casual jeans and a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt. Ana smiled at him, he looked good enough to eat. In his hands was a travel bag and a picnic basket, she knew that the basket contained food it made her mouth water just at the sight of the wicker basket. He smiled at Ana and took a seat beside Kate pulling the table that was fitted with wheels beside him; he places the basket on the table and takes out a tub that had the gorgeous smell of Chicken soup.

"The doctor advised light foods so I had Gail make you this" Christian says as he hands Ana a spoon before wheeling the table under her bed, stopping just at her chest.

"Gail? How?" Ana was confused as to where she was, how she got here, or where everyone was. She had no idea.

"I flew her here so she could be with Jason, she insisted on making this at your mothers even left the recipe for Carla to keep" Christian replies, gesturing for Ana to eat up.

Ana began to eat; she wasn't going to question what had happened. Right now she didn't have the strength to carry that knowledge, she was just thankful that Ella, Frank and Grandma Collette had given her her life back to enjoy and cherish. Kate stood, said her goodbyes and joined the others in the waiting room. She knew that Ana wanted to be alone even when she didn't use her words, Ana couldn't wrap her mind around the last few days she didn't know how to. It was weighing on her more than ever and all she wanted to do was get away from it as far as possible, once she finished eating her soup she felt ten times better. With the pain gone and the hunger tucked away safely for the next few hours she could relax.

"This is a lot of shit to take in" Ana blurts out after a few moments of silence, she felt like she needed to tell him.

"I know baby, I know but we'll get you through this" Ana shakes her head; she faces Christian and takes his hand.

"I know you will, there were parts that I weren't awake for Christian and I'm glad that I wasn't awake. It would only be worse if I knew" Ana says, she wasn't sad that she didn't remember. She was sad that she was stupid enough to leave her parents house alone that morning.

"You're right baby, you'll be okay I promise. They're dead now and you're safe, that's all that matters" Ana was relieved that there were no more threats, she pulled Christian closer to her and kissed his soft lips, she could feel the roughness of her lips as they touched his for a brief moment, she moved away from the feeling that it gave.

"They're all dead?" Christian nods with a smile; he squeezes Ana's hand and then takes a deep breath.

"Elena, Vivian and whoever the fuck Harrison Fowler are all dead, Jack is in custody he'll rot in prison" Christian moves his hand to Ana's face, brushing her hair out of the way of her mouth allowing him to brush his fingers along her lips, he had missed them.

"He was his best friend" Ana tells Christian, "He must have had something on them to make them do this, Elena was you. Vivian I'm not sure and Harrison? I've heard stories of his... Behaviour with girls" Ana finishes as she rests her head back on her pillows.

Ana fell into a deep thought, leaving reality behind. She was clouded with the image of Ella, Frank and Grandma Collette pushing her off of the edge, the image of the van exploding in front of her. She couldn't escape this nightmare, it wasn't leaving her. She was trapped.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Ana, Ana wake up" the screams that Ana gave terrified Christian, he didn't like that this was happening. He wanted to be able to take this away from Ana and have him in her place, she didn't deserve this pain, and she deserved love and happiness.

Ana's eyes opened her breathing shallow and quick. The nightmare she had endured was intense and she didn't like that she was unable to wake up, she found Christian staring at her worried for her well being, a smile didn't appear until she began to settle in her bed allowing herself to relax. Christian handed Ana a glass of water and watched as she took small sips in between breaths, he needed to make sure she was going to be okay. She needed to talk this out, but in her own time. Christian knew that she would need the support of him and everyone else that she loved to get through this.

"What time is it?" Ana asked as she handed Christian the glass, he took his seat content.

"Just past 8:00am, I sent everyone home last night. Carla and Ray will be here soon, they'll want to see you" Christian mentions, Ana needed to see her parents she couldn't stay in this room with Christian forever.

"Oh, okay" Ana replied with a dry tone, she settles her head back and looks at Christian. He smiles at her and then stands.

"I'm going to go speak to Taylor, I'll be just out there" Christian opens the door and stands outside; Taylor is talking to him whilst Christian trains his eyes on Ana. He pulls out his phone whilst still engaging in conversation with Taylor, he looks angry something has pissed him off but Ana didn't care to know why. Her thoughts were elsewhere, she remembered everything that had happened whilst she was awake, the memories were not going to be easily shaken, she knew that but she wish they could be.

Christian re-enters after ten minutes, he smiles at Ana as he places a bag on the table in between them. Ana adjusts herself wanting to see the contents of the bag he had brought in with him, the contents smelt beautiful it didn't take long for Ana to realise that he had brought her breakfast. Christian pulls out the various tubs and then two plates, she was happy that Christian was going to eat with her after deciding not to the night before.

"Here" Christian says as he hands Ana a plate that could only be described as delicious looking, the plate had two pieces of bacon as a treat and a pile of fruit. The nutrients were what she needed after three days will no proper food, but she was thankful that Christian loved her enough to give her some meat.

"Thanks, this looks great" Ana comments as she stabs a piece of water melon with her fork and places it in her mouth. Slowly Ana continues to eat, her mind elsewhere she felt like a ticking time bomb right now and she couldn't stop it.

"Taylor has been given the opportunity to sit in on Hyde's questioning, that will be interesting to say the least. Flynn has also offered to come speak with you if you need it, and as always I'll be here" Christian watches over Ana as she doesn't bother to reply, she only nods Christian knew that something wasn't right, something was bothering her.

"Ana, are you okay?" Christian asks placing a hand on Ana's, she immediately moves her hand away and scowls. She had been pulled from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, look Christian you don't need to spend all day with me. You can go to work and come back later, I know you probably haven't been to GEH since all this shit so please give me some peace of mind and deal with your shit there now that you have your own peace of mind" Ana sounded harsh, her voice was cold and full of ice. She wasn't sure what was happening right now, she vowed that she wouldn't change that she would stay happy Ana but her body vowed otherwise.

"That's what you want?" Ana nods, not bothering to look in his direction.

"After breakfast I promise I will work, I'll be at the other end of the phone" Christian didn't want to upset Ana, normally he would be stubborn and fight this but he knew that the Ana that was there now was not the same Ana that had slipped through his fingers just a few days ago.

"Okay, great. I'll just be here sleeping all day, I can't go anywhere with this thing still attached to me" Ana gestured towards the catheter and gave him a small smile before continuing to eat her breakfast.

A short thirty minutes passed and Ana was kicking Christian out of her hospital room, she wanted him to work instead of being locked up with her all day. She didn't want him to let his hard work go down the drain for her; Ana closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overwhelm her. Although it gave her nightmares she didn't have much care for anything, she just wanted to be alone right now and if enduring the nightmares meant that she could be alone then so be it.

"Whoa Ana calm down, don't do this baby" Ana became hysterical, her body suddenly free of all attachments. She was on her feet, the cast suddenly gone she was free of all injuries.

Ana jumped up on the edge of the balcony that surrounded the Escala penthouse, she sat there swaying with the wind as if she was having fun. Christian's eyes grew wider as she continued to sway and laugh. She saw this as some sort of joke as the crowd grew bigger, Carla, Ray, Grace and even Carrick joined Christian begging her to step away from the edge.

"Ana please don't do this, your life falls with you" Carla pleads to her daughter; Ray held her hand as she began to cry at the sight of her daughter.

The mess that Ana was making was surreal, suddenly bloody began to pour from her leg. It became broken once again, the injuries that Ana suffered reappeared and she found herself crying at the pain that flared through her body she began to lose her balance. The crowd was unable to help her as she already slipped over the edge; she was falling, falling to her death. The screams heard were ones to be remembered, both from Ana's dying body and her loved ones that stood and watched.

Ana continued to scream until her body hit a soft landing, she was alive and she couldn't quite understand how. Opening her eyes Ana found herself back in her hospital room, the room was filled with nurses and Grace who was assessing the situation. Was that not real? Ana familiarized herself with her surroundings and stopped screaming; she stared at Grace and watched as she talked to a nurse. They both looked to Ana with worried looks; Ana wasn't sure what to do with herself. She focussed on her breathing, allowing it to slow down from its fast shallow state.

Without a word the room was seemingly empty, she was unable to comprehend what had just happened. She knew that falling off a non existent balcony at Escala wasn't real, but the screams? She had no idea.

"Ana? Hi, I'm Jane your personal nurse I'll be here to take care of you and give you everything you need. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself sooner but you've been sleep quite a lot!" Jane smiled at Ana, forcing Ana to return the smile. She wasn't thrilled that Christian had hired a nurse to only care for her.

"Hi, uh I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I'll be needing your services" Ana deadpans, her face carried no expression. She watched as Jane's smile disappeared, Jane turned to Grace and she only gave her a sympathetic look.

"Jane why don't you go update Carla and Ray on Ana whilst she and I have a little talk" Jane nods and leaves the room leaving Grace and Ana alone, Ana sat herself up a little as each day passed she was gaining her strength back although the pain she still felt made her feel weaker as soon as the strength showed itself.

"Ana, I understand that you've been through a lot but please don't shut anyone out. That woman out there, she saved your life. Jack Hyde took her too and threatened her life to take care of you; she double crossed him to get you here. Please just thank you and don't shut any of us out, you don't want to be alone" Grace looked to Ana and found that Ana stayed staring at the door, her expression unmoved. She was distant and far from reality.

"I'll thank her, I just don't need help. I'll get through this myself" Ana replies after a few moments of leaving Grace in the balance.

"Thank you, would you like anything? Christian will be coming back soon" Ana shook her head and diverted her gaze to the flowers that were placed on the far side of the room.

"Grace? Was I screaming when I woke up?" Ana asked, stopping Grace at the door.

"Yes, dear it was just a night mare. Christian used to get them all the time when he was younger, he would scream for hours on end and no one would be able to wake him up. It's okay Ana, it's fresh the staff are used to this sort of stuff" Grace replies with a smile.

Grace left the room, leaving Ana alone for just a few minutes until Carla and Ray appeared with smiles on their faces. They were glad to see that their daughter was alive; this was the first time since she had woken up that they would get to speak to her. Ana forced a smile on her face for the sake of her parents; they were the only people that she hadn't spoken to yet besides Elliot and Carrick since she had woken up. They both took a seat, one sitting on each side of Ana with their hands gripped to hers.

"My baby, I'm so glad you're finally awake for us to talk to you" Carla says as she squeezes Ana's hand, Ana looks at her and they both smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that I've been sleeping a lot"

"We understand Annie, we're just glad that you're on the mend" Ray grabs the attention of Ana, she turns to face him and he smiles at her.

"Yeah, me too it was a weird experience being in a coma" Ana admits, after so long of not seeing her parents she still felt comfortable around them. She felt like she could share this experience.

"What happened?" Carla asks with curiosity, she couldn't help herself Ana had to laugh.

"I met people, I met Frank and I saw Grandma Collette and I met Christian's birth Mother" Ana told Carla, Carla gasped with disbelief and Ana rolled her eyes.

"They helped me get back here Mom, watching over you all watching me in a coma willed me to fight and they helped" Ana continued, Carla nodded and stood she hugged Ana with her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Annie" Carla whispers, Ana knew that Carla wasn't crying tears for Ana but for her first husband, her first true love.

Ana looked to Ray and gave him an apologetic look, he shrugged and continued looking at the bunches of flowers Ana had received. He respected that Carla would always love her first love, Ana's biological father; he couldn't stop her from doing that. He would always be there when the going got tough but right now it was obvious that Carla just needed her daughter. After a few minutes of Silence, Carla finally stands and kisses her daughters forehead.

"I think we should get going, we'll be back later Honey" Carla says as she joins Ray at the other side of Ana, Ray kisses his daughters cheek and they both leave the room.

Ana found herself alone once again, she didn't mind it in fact she quite enjoyed it. Ana took a sip of her water and stared at the doors that would lead to her freedom, she groaned at the constant reminder of the catheter attached to her. It was an uncomfortable feeling, she wanted to be walking but she knew that the cast around her leg would make it near impossible.

"Hey Ana, just here to do your check up" Jane says as she enters the room two hours after she first left, Ana nods and then prepares herself for her check up.

"Thank you, Jane. Grace told me what you did for me and I appreciate it I didn't mean to be so rude to you this morning" Ana truly was grateful and appreciative of what Jane did for her, without her she might be on the other side of the world or dead.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're getting better though. If you keep up this speedy recovery you might just be home by next week" Jane smiles at Ana, she couldn't help but grin at the possibility of going home. "But first we need to get you out of this bed and walking with your cast, then we can think about letting you home" Jane finishes, Ana nodded understanding.

"I'd love to get out of this bed and out of this horrible hospital gown" Ana admits, Jane chuckles understanding how she felt. Almost every patient felt like this.

"We'll see what we can do, maybe the doctor will allow some movement today" Jane says with hope, once she is done checking Ana she takes a seat beside her.

"Are you okay? I can only imagine what this would do to you" Jane watches as Ana's expression changes a little, she becomes tense.

"I'll be fine" Ana replies, she sounded a little harsh and stand offish, it was clear that she wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

"I'm sure you will, you're strong and you deserve to be happy" Ana doesn't bother to reply, she notices Christian standing outside watching. His eyes a little wide, Ana nodded at him to enter and he does.

"Oh, hello Mr Grey, Sir" Jane doesn't look at Christian, she stands and steps out of the way of Christian's allowing him to sit in Jane's spot. Christian doesn't speak a word, only waving her out of the room.

"Hey, baby you feeling okay?" Christian asks once Jane is out of sight and earshot.

"Yep, Jane was just telling me that I may be able to get out of this bed soon and I could be going home next week" Ana replies with excitement.

"That's great, maybe once your leg is all healed we can take a trip somewhere and get away for a while" Christian suggests with a smile, he takes Ana's hand and squeezes it.

"I'd like that, but first I need to get out of this bed" Ana reminds Christian, she really wanted to be out of this bed and walking. Ana hated to be locked down or trapped.

"I'll go talk to your doctor and see what I can do to help speed up this process, have you eaten yet?" Christian asks as he stands with his Blackberry in hand.

"Thanks and no not yet, I can't bring myself to eat the hospitals food" Ana says as she repositions herself.

"Well I can't blame you there, I'll sort you something out. I'll be a few minutes"

Christian leaves the room, he didn't like what he was about to do but he needed to protect Ana. He knew exactly who Jane was and he wasn't going to let her get in the way. Christian found Jane at the nurses station, talking quietly with an older woman. They were laughing when Jane noticed Christian's presence.

"A word" Christian deadpans, Jane immediately stands and follows Christian along the corridor and into an empty room. The door slams making Jane jump out of her skin, she didn't look at Christian she only stared at the floor.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out who you were, Layla? The tacky fake blonde hair and the name change won't make me not recognise you" Christian says as he paces the length of the room.

"No, I wasn't trying to hide I did this for me. Jack took me and told me he knew who I was he threatened to out me to my boss if I didn't help. I wasn't here on purpose" Layla, or Jane said, her voice was quiet in almost a whisper.

"Stay the fuck away from Ana; I'm going to have someone else assigned to her. Don't speak to my mother, don't go anywhere near this fucking ward or I swear I will have you fired. You will regret the day you try to double cross me" Christian threats, he was full of anger.

"Why, Sir why her? What does she have that I don't have?" Layla asks she was on her knees now crawling to Christian as she continued asking why; she didn't once look up at Christian she knew better.

"She is my everything, you were nothing more than a sub now stand the fuck up and leave this room and move away from this ward before I force you out of this whole fucking building" Christian orders, with a harsh tone. He didn't care if Layla, an old sub of his would get hurt all he cared about was Ana getting better so that he could take her away and marry her.

Silently, Layla left the room and headed away from the ward. After Christian arranged a new nurse for Ana and a meeting with the doctor as well as some food for Ana, he returned back to Ana's room with a big grin. He had been gone for a little longer than expected but Ana didn't seem to care, she was happy that he was back with her and that she wasn't left alone anymore.

"Everything is sorted, I'm thinking that we should sort you out a replacement phone since yours is non existent now and I think Gail is coming to bring the food herself. I think she wants to see that you're okay; also I think we should start talking about where to go for this trip" Christian says as he takes his seat once more, Ana grins and sips on her water.

"Of course, but honestly as long as it's nowhere near Seattle I'm fine. How about you surprise me just this once, I'll allow you to surprise me" Ana suggests, she knew that Christian would waste no time in making the trip special for them both.

"Well since you want a surprise, I have no worries with this. I love you Anastasia Steele"

"I love you too, Christian Grey with all my heart"

And just like that Ana felt like a piece of her was back once again, she thought she was losing but this proved to her that she was only winning.

* * *

_So Jane or shall we say Layla is not as she seems, will she stay away like Christian told her to or will she be disobedient?_

_Have a lovely weekend and see y'all next Friday!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Ana was happy to be back on her feet again; with Christian as her support she slowly walked down the corridor being careful not to put too much weight on her broken leg. The pain was mild; enough not to bother her although Christian could see that pain inside of her flaring even if it was only mild. He picked Ana up and carried her back to her room, she had walked a far distance and he didn't want her to over do it.

"Hey I can walk myself back" Ana protests as she slaps Christian's hand

"I know baby but you've practically walked the whole ward, I don't want you to over do it" Christian replies with a smirk, she rolls her eyes and allows him to carry her back.

Once they reach Ana's room he finally lets her down, everyone seemed to be waiting for Ana and Christian to return. Kate, Carla, Ray, Grace and Carrick sat around the room with smiles on their faces. Ana sits on the bed when Mia rushes in with an apologetic face, her hands full with a bunch of flowers and gift bags. She was always late.

"Oh god Ana, I'm so glad you're okay I'm sorry I wasn't here it's been a night mare trying to get a flight back from Paris as soon as I landed" Mia apologises, after the spa day she had jetted off to Paris and as soon as she landed she had heard the news of Ana's kidnapping, only now she has been able to return.

"It's fine Mia, you didn't have to fly all the way back here to see me" Ana smiles as Mia hugs her

"But I did, I couldn't be there having fun whilst you're here like this. I can always fly back in a few weeks time" Mia replies and settles Ana's gifts on her bed, she didn't expect Ana to open them right away she was just so relieved to know that Ana was alive and well.

"Oh Mia you're so sweet" Mia finally takes a seat next to Kate and they begin a quiet conversation, Grace clears her throat and the pair stop immediately.

Ana begins to wonder why they all looked so happy, Ana settled back into her bed and held onto Christian's hand. It was so quiet that it was almost awkward for her; she looked to Christian and saw him smiling too. He was in on the news and she wasn't.

"Okay, okay what's got you lot so happy?" Ana asks as she raises a brow to them all, their grins grow wider.

"Whilst you were on your walk, the doctor came to tell you that you will be able to go home on Monday, just a few more days Ana!" Grace replies, Ana's smile was obvious she grinned like a Cheshire cat and began to cry.

"Really? I can't wait to get out of here!" Ana wiped her tears away and looked to Grace, she nodded and then stood.

"It's time for Carrick and I to get going now, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Behave Ana and Monday will come sooner than you think" Grace and Carrick leave the room, leaving Kate, Mia, Carla and Ray. They remained silent for a few moments until Kate broke the ice.

"When you get out Steele, we'll have to arrange a day out just us girls" Mia and Kate nod silently agreeing with each other, Ana nods too. She needed a day with her friends.

"I'd like that" Ana replies

After a few minutes of polite conversation Ana began to feel the overwhelming need to sleep, this was everyone but Christian's cue to leave. Even though she had spent the majority of her day in bed, the walk she had done tired her out more than she had liked. She was glad that she was able to spend some time out of her hospital room today; she was glad that she was recovering well. Right now she didn't feel different, she felt like herself although the random mood changes she had experienced weren't normal. Ana was determined to stay herself.

"Sleep with me please Christian" Ana asks as she lifts the covers up a little, Christian wastes no time in joining her. He wraps his arms around Ana gently and kisses her cheek.

"Night Baby, I'll be here when you wake up" Christian whispers, before he knew it Ana was in a peaceful sleep. He enjoyed watching her when she was like this.

Ana woke up after what felt like a few minutes from when she fell asleep, she could feel the grip of Christian's hands on hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. She moved a little, finding Christian to stir in his sleep. She closed her eyes content with him still being there and willed herself back to sleep.

"Awake so soon, baby?" The voice wasn't Christians, far from it. Ana turned and saw that she was no longer in a hospital room. The walls were a pale yellow complete with dark wood, the room was poorly decorated. Ana saw the face and screamed.

"Where's Christian?" Ana shouts, this wasn't where she fell asleep.

"He's dead baby, remember? You both parted ways and you came to me, he didn't like that" Jack replies as he tries to comfort Ana.

"Get the fuck away from me you freak" Ana growls slapping Jack across the face; he looked hurt and disappointed from Ana's reaction of him.

"Oh come on Ana it's been five years, get over it" Jack steps closer once again but Ana shoves him and grabs the closest object to her, a lamp.

"I'm not scared to smash your skull in" Ana says as she lifts the lamp in the air ready to attack, Jack holds his hands up in defence but it's no use. Ana connects the lamp with his head and he walls to the ground, she continues smashing it into his skull not caring about the consequences.

Ana forces one last smack and let's go of the lamp, she was alone in the world with no one to turn to. How could this happen? She was in the hospital with Christian just a few moments ago; they were in each others arms. They were happy. Did Ana really miss out on five years of her life? Ana was more than confused, she was distraught and a complete mess. She lay on the floor just a few feet away from Jacks lifeless body, she closed her eyes and willed for this to not be real.

"Ana, wake up baby, wake up" Christian pleads with Ana as she screams, her body tossed and turned as she tried to fight the nightmare.

"Come on Ana, please baby" Christian tried again, he didn't know what to do except for comfort the woman he loved. She needed to know that she was safe.

Suddenly Ana's eyes opened, they were wide as she quickly scanned the room and found Christian's eyes staring into hers. She knew that the nightmare she had endured wasn't real; tears began to fall down her cheeks. She held onto Christian tight as he continued to comfort her with soft whispers, witnessing Ana like this scared him and he felt the need to try and fix this. He didn't want her to go through this.

"That fucker, he was in my nightmare and I couldn't stop it. I killed him Christian; I killed him with my own hands. He told me that you were dead and that I chose him over you, I thought it was real Christian. I thought it was real" Ana continued to sob as Christian held her tighter; he needed to pay the bastard a visit before he was sent to rot in prison. He needed to give Ana peace of mind; he needed to make sure that she knew that he would never be released.

"Shh its okay baby, it wasn't real it was just a nightmare. It will never be real, I promise you will never see him again" Christian pulls Ana into his lap and allows her to nestle her head into his neck. They stayed like this until she fell into a deep sleep once again. He wouldn't rest.

Once Christian was sure that Ana was sleeping he called Taylor in, information still needed to be shared and he needed it now before he devised a plan to visit Jack himself. Taylor entered the room and nodded, he didn't want to wake Ana. Taylor took a seat and wasted no time in saying what he needed to.

"He's very smug with what he's done, he's suddenly decided that he no longer loves Ana now that he realises that you've...been with her. All of this that he caused was a bit of fun. I spoke with the guys on the case and they told me that he's going to go down for this, with the murders under his belt too. He's going to get a hefty sentence, Sir

"Jack Hyde admitted to kidnapping Miss Steele and murder, he's admitted to everything. I know that Ana will be glad to hear, without the details of course that he's going down for this. In my opinion he deserves to rot but we did the right thing letting the law handle this" Taylor finishes although he would have liked to have taken care of Jack himself just like Christian would have, the police needed to be involved.

"That sick bastard, I think I'm going to pay him a visit in the morning. For my own needs of course, he's destroyed Ana she's been having nightmares. She thought she killed him tonight" Christian says as he continues to hold Ana tight, she was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"She's strong, she'll get through this no one will allow her to slip" Taylor comments and Christian nods with certainty, Taylor was right no one would ever let Ana slip again.

"I should go back out there, Sawyer was meant to leave twenty minutes ago"

"Okay, stay alert Jason"

After a few hours sleep both Christian and Ana were wide awake, it was seven in the morning and neither of them could sleep an hour longer. Breakfast arrived along with Sawyer and the doctor for Ana's check up. Her physical recovery was going great, the swelling in her head was gone and the pain was reducing by the hour. Ana's only worry was her broken leg and ribs that were slowly repairing, the cuts and bruises that marred Ana's body would be non existent in a few days. No one knew how Ana would recover mentally, so far she had been fairly normal besides the night mares and sudden mood swings. There were no major changes just yet.

"Hey baby I have some work to tend to this morning, are you going to be okay without me?" Christian asks as he feeds Ana her fruit

"Of course, don't let me get in the way of work. I'm sure Mom and Dad will be here soon anyway" Ana replies before chewing on the strawberry Christian had given to her.

"I'll bring lunch with me and some other goodies, anything in particular that you'd like?"

"Something tasty and if I'm allowed, I'd like some junk food" Ana smiled at the thought of being able to eat food that wasn't apart of her usual good balanced diet, she deserved it.

"Of course, I think you'll be fine for that. Laters baby" Christian kisses Ana and left the room with Carl in tow, Taylor had insisted that he joined Christian but Christian overruled and told him to get rest. He needed quality time with Gail.

Christian felt sick sitting in front of the man who harmed the woman he loved, the smug look on his face made him want to jump over the table in between them both and punch him until he couldn't punch him any more. The pair stayed silent for a few moments, staring into each others eyes without a blink.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, the Bastard that took the woman I loved and ruined her" Jack breaks the ice, Christian chuckled to himself and then returned to him straight face.

"You have some nerve Hyde, you stalked her and made her feel claustrophobic you're the only bastard here" Christian replies he twiddles his thumbs as Jack takes a deep breath.

"It was fun, being with Ana and Leila it didn't take me long to find one of your ex subs Christian. She may have tried to hide but I found her, shame that she's still loyal to you otherwise she would have helped me hide Ana" Christian's blood began to boil; the urge to deal with Jack was overwhelming.

"You know for a man who supposedly loved Ana, you sure seem hell bent on making sure she suffered. Kidnapping her may just destroy her and all you can do is sit here all smug with yourself because you killed three people, one of them being your best friend and kidnap a woman who would rather have seen you dead. You're a sick bastard and you will rot in prison for this, you're never going to come for me or Kate or anyone who I care for because you won't be able to. You're stuck Jack, stuck until you either kill yourself or die in this hell hole so say good bye because this is the only visitor you'll be allowed. I'll make sure of it" Christian stood and looked down on Jack, a smirk playing across his face as Jack stared with a blank face.

Christian knew the realisation of Jack's actions had settled in for him and Christian enjoyed watching.

"I hope you have fun Jack Hyde living with what you've done" and with that Christian turned and left the room with Carl close behind, he felt better about this now seeing that Jack would suffer more than Ana ever would.

Hours later Christian returned to the hospital to find Ana's room empty. She was nowhere to be found, Christian took a seat beside Ana's bed and got to work on preparing Ana's lunch. He had decided to bring her a classic, Mc Donald's. Her goodies were stashed under the chair ready to be shared with her after their food, just a few minutes after Christian arrived Ana hobbles into her room on a pair of crutches with her parents close behind her. She looked happy and content with her progress.

"Oh you're back, is that for me?" Ana asks as she nods towards the Mc Donald's laid out on the table.

"Of course, there's enough for all of us, I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got a bit of everything" Christian replies, Ana giggles at him. God he loved that sound.

"I love it when you giggle" Christian admits as he helps Ana back into bed, she had changed clothes. Wearing a hoody and sweats she looked comfortable.

Once Ana is settled the group wastes no time in eating the food waiting for them, Ana loved that she was able to eat junk food and not feel guilty for it. She soon finished and Christian smirked knowing that she wanted to see her goodies that Christian had purchased for her. Christian pulls the bags from under his chair and sets them on his lap; Ana repositions herself to face Christian. She allows him to put the bag on her bed and she wastes no time in taking a look at her gifts. First Ana pulls out a box it was wrapped in silver paper, hiding the hints. She rips the paper away from the box and discovers a new cell phone; Christian had purchased her an iPhone. Something she didn't need but was grateful for.

"Oh, Christian thank you" Ana says as she places the box down so she can continue opening the gifts.

Ana pulls out a small square box, it was covered in a red velvet Ana quickly opened the box to find a charm bracelet inside. Attached to the bracelet were nine charms, a dress, an airplane, a palm tree, a heart, four numbers, and Christian's initials. Ana was confused about the meaning of these charms, but Christian wasted no time in explaining them.

"The dress signifies the gala where we met, the plane signifies our first plane journey together" Christian sends Ana a smirk remembering their time on the plane. "The palm tree signifies our first mini vacation, to Miami. The Heart signifies the first time we said I love you to each other and the four numbers is the code to Escala because I want you to remember them and if you would like to I want you to move in with me" The initials needed no explanation, but it made Ana cry she couldn't believe that Christian had given her this to signify their firsts together. She would cherish this until the day she died.

"This is so special Christian, it's gorgeous I love it thank you of course I will move in with you" Ana looked to her parents who were watching the moment, Carla also shed a tear her daughter was all grown up.

Ana forgot about her parents and the gifts that Christian so kindly bought her, the only person in her vision was Christian. He was her world just as she was his; together they were the happiest couple and the strongest. Together no one would bring them down. Carla and Ray saw their silent affection for each other as a cue to leave, she had spent the morning with her daughter walking and catching up and now Ana needed to be with Christian. Carla could trust Christian with her daughter's life.

"Honey, we're going to go we'll be back tomorrow morning" Carla says as she presses her lips to her daughters cheek

"Yeah, get some rest Annie you've been on your feet most of the morning" Ray cuts in as he takes a hold of his wife's hand and leaves the hospital room with her.

Ana and Christian were alone, she had loved today. Her Demons were forgotten about for the time being, she had no cares for them whilst she was this happy. The rest of the afternoon was spent in each others arms, talking about stupid things and enjoying each others company. It was perfect.

* * *

_Sorry for being MIA, I really don't have a good excuse for not getting this out sooner other than my addiction for True Blood. That show has taken over my life since early last week and now that I'm almost caught up I've been able to tear myself away to get this out. Hopefully I will have an update out by this weekend if not then it's just me being extremely lazy or I've gotten hooked on some other TV show. Either way you will get an update by Tuesday next week. _

_Tell me what you think, I have some good ideas for future chapters but they won't quite fit in the story just yet. What do you think will come next? I'd like to hear your theories!_

_Chloe x_


	6. Chapter Six

_Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be out Sunday but sleep ditched me Saturday night and I ended going 36 hours without sleep so I spent Sunday and most of today catching up on much needed sleep. I'm going to try my hardest to get an update for Friday evening but I have a party Thursday evening so it may be a little late again, so sorry in advance if it is!_

_Enjoy this chapter, I'm going to skip a week or two so the good stuff can start in a couple of chapters time! _

_Feed back is much appreciated._

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Those few days passed in a blur, the nightmares became a nightly routine and Ana's mental recovery became slow. She was able to put on a front, she was able to show the staff watching over her that she was fine but inside she was dying to break down and lock herself away. Christian tried his hardest to have Ana speak to Flynn but she refused, she wanted to do this alone, she wanted to show everyone she loved that she was strong and that nothing was going to bring her down. But it was, what had happened to her wasn't going to go away easily and everyone knew it.

"Welcome home baby, Gail and Kate has spent the last two days bickering over how to place your clothes in our closet and well... Kate won" Christian says as she carries Ana into the kitchen of their Escala apartment.

"Of course she did" Ana replies, she allows Christian to sit her on the kitchen stool whilst he went off to collect Ana's bag.

"Baby you look a little tired you didn't get much sleep last night do you wanna go to bed?" Christian asks noticing Ana's tired face; it was true she had hardly any sleep these last few days.

"Sure, I'll take the crutches you sit down and rest" Ana takes a hold of the crutches beside her and carefully balanced on her feet, she took off ignoring Christians protests for him to carry her. She didn't want to feel like she was incapable of doing things herself.

Once she was in the bedroom Ana immediately locked the door, slowly she wobbled to the en-suite and then locked the door behind her. She sinked to the floor and shoved the crutches away from her not caring for them, she was frustrated with them. All she wanted was to be able to walk and do what she wanted but instead she was stuck with a broken leg plastered in the most disgusting colour and a pair of crutches to help her, to put on top of that her ribs were still healing and Christian wouldn't let her be independent. Suddenly tears began to roll down Ana's face as she stayed slumped against the oversized shower; her emotions were out of control right now she couldn't hide them either.

Slowly Ana allowed herself to lay on the cold marble floor, it was soothing but not soothing enough. She continued to sob silently allowing the tears to create a small pool as they dripped onto the floor. She was a mess but she didn't care for that, her independence was temporarily taken from her and she didn't like it. This was too much for her, she couldn't take it. Maybe she shouldn't have moved in with Christian so suddenly, it was going great between them but she couldn't deny the doubt that she had right now. The doubt always sat in the back of her mind waiting to rush its way to her attention and it did so as she lay in the bathroom of Christian's or now their Escala Penthouse.

A half hour passed and Ana's thoughts were still wild with sorrow and doubt of herself, she sat staring at the centre piece of the room. The huge tub that blocked her view of the floor to ceiling windows that showed a beautiful view of the sound stood in the centre of the room, it was too big for just one person and it was too small for three. It was perfect for two, although she had doubts she couldn't wait to get Christian in this tub when her leg healed. The tears were gone, only stray tears appearing every so often as her mind jumped back and forth from bad thoughts to happy thoughts. It was uncontrollable; her state right now was no where near normal for her.

"Ana?" Christian called from outside of the bedroom; no doubt he was trying to enter.

Ana didn't reply, she only closed her eyes and wished that he would go away.

"Ana open the door, baby?" Christian called one more but received no answer from Ana herself, she had been locked in the bathroom for more than two hours and hadn't moved an inch.

Christian became silent, no sound was heard. Ana thought that he was gone but he was far from it. Loud bangs began to faintly fill the bathroom, Christian was desperately trying to enter the room but the door was not giving in. Ana didn't care for the chaos ensuing outside of the doors that protected her from everyone, slowly Ana pushed herself from the ground and took a hold of the crutches. She entered the bedroom and sat on the bed, listening as Christian and Taylor continued their attempts with opening the door.

"Ana! Open the fucking door!" Christian yells as the door began to give in, cracks formed around the wall as the force became too much.

"No" Ana replied simply as she continued to watch, her crutches were gripped in her hand. Her blood boiling, she was angry.

The door gave in Christian found a red faced Ana sitting on the bed, she had been watching the whole time. Now they were both mad. Ana stood as Taylor left the pair staring at each other, both breathing heavily from anger.

"Why didn't you open the fucking door?" Christian asks as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Because I want to be alone, is that such a fucking problem for you that you have to break down the fucking door?" Ana replies, she was about to lose it.

"Yes, baby I'm worried okay?" Ana shook her head that was it she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She chucked her crutches aiming at Christian; whilst one hit him square in the stomach another caught his shin. Ana hobbled away from Christian as he moved closer to her, he could take angry Ana but he couldn't take explosive Ana. He pushed her to the bed to save her; she couldn't walk without those crutches. She fell to the bed and Christian towered over her, she began screaming in rage she couldn't control herself. Suddenly her good leg flew in the air as she continued to throw her fit; Ana was kicking Christian wherever she could.

"Stop Ana, fuck" Christian shouts as he holds Ana's good leg from his crotch, she wasn't going to be kicking that.

"I'm sick of this, I'm sick of this stupid fucking cast. I'm sick of you not letting me do anything myself, and I'm sick of everything. Please Christian if you valued us you would leave me the fuck alone until I was ready to speak to you, fuck off!" Ana shouts back as she removes her leg from Christian's grip, the look in his eyes told Ana that he was hurt.

"Fine" was all that Christian could say, he had never seen Ana like this and he didn't want to again. He decided to leave her to her own devices.

Once Christian left Ana sat up and stared at the now non existent door, she looked over at the crutches that were now stood against the wall. She could get to them, she knew she could she wasn't an idiot. Ana slowly stood and began to hobble, suddenly she fell to the floor landing on the soft grey carpet. She screamed in pain and frustration, she was unable to move as her ribs began to throb. The throb seemed to be getting stronger and all she could do was lay here and cry and scream, tears began to fall down her cheeks once more as she grew more and more frustrated. Christian hadn't come to her aid, maybe he thought that she was just breaking a few vases to let the anger go. He didn't mind that, he could replace them easy.

"Christian! Help!" Ana called, she heard a faint "Fuck!" and then the patter of Christian's feet as he ran to Ana's aid.

"Ana, baby are you okay?" She shook her head and allowed him to scoop her up into his arms, she nestled her face into his neck as he carried her out of their room and into the living area.

Christian placed Ana on the sofa and soon she was surrounded by Taylor, Sawyer and Gail. Christian threw orders around and then kneeled beside Ana; he soothed her hair and moved stray tendrils out of her face they stared into each others eyes for what felt like hours. No words needed to be spoken, Christian knew that Ana was already sorry for her outburst towards him and he understood completely that she couldn't just recover over night, it wasn't that easy.

"Okay Christian move so I can see Ana" Grace said as she barged into the room, she looked over Ana and noted that her hands had a few cuts. She then proceeded to feel her ribs and noted that there were no extra damage; she would just need extra pain killers.

"What happened between you two?!" Grace questions as she takes a look at the pair.

"I got angry and we got into a fight, I threw my crutches at him and kicked him" Ana admits as Christian takes a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, her hands must have caught the door that is spread all over the bedroom floor. I'll have someone replace it with in the hour" Christian comments as he looks over the dried blood.

"Okay, well no more fighting you two. Ana needs to recover her injuries so I'd prefer if she rested for a couple of weeks" Grace advises as she picks up her bag

"Yes Mom, I'll make sure she rests. No more fighting from us" Christian says and Ana nods agreeing. Now that she was calm, she was able to think more rationally. All her doubts were washed away with happiness.

"I will rest I promise" Ana agrees, she just wanted to get over the broken bones.

"Well if that's all then I should get back to your father, we're going out for dinner tonight" Grace says with a smile.

"Okay Mom, have fun with Dad tonight. We'll arrange something soon" Christian says as he shows his mother out of the penthouse, they said their goodbyes and then Grace left Escala leaving Ana and Christian.

Ana sipped on her water that was given along with her pain killers, the pain was already easing and she increasingly felt better. Christian appeared and perched on the end of the couch that Ana led on; he smiled at Ana and then moved her legs so that they were resting on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I really couldn't control myself earlier" Ana said as she propped herself up a little.

"It's okay Baby, I understand. Just please don't do that to me again" Christian replies with a smile.

"I won't, okay now I'm sleepy" Ana closes her eyes and feels the soft fabric cover her and Christian's presence beside her.

"I'll wake you for dinner" Christian whispers as he kisses her forehead, she smiles and falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Christian took a seat in his office chair and opened up his laptop, his email was jam packed with both irrelevant and important emails. He began to cipher through them, finding only a few that mattered. Big things were about to happen, including a deal that could potentially double his net worth. Christian was all about improving and this was improving his already successful enterprise; Ros Christian's partner had managed to confirm a meeting with Eugene North who owned North Enterprise in the city of New York. Christian had been trying to secure this deal for at least a year but apparently everyone likes a man who is romantically involved with a woman.

The meeting meant that Christian would need to leave town for a few days in a few weeks, this would fit perfectly with his and Ana's trip that he was planning. Together they could spend the weekend in New York and then jet off to their secret location, Christian at this point was still choosing their destination. At first he was thinking Europe, and then maybe Mexico but then the idea of Bora Bora came to mind, the most beautiful and romantic place on earth. It was perfect for a proposal and a get away. His thoughts were now about his and Ana's future together, would they have children together? Ana seemed the type to have children but Christian was scared of the idea.

He never thought he would be able to love someone, he never thought he would ever be thinking of proposals and a family. The truth is, Christian Grey vowed that he was going to be lonely all his life. He always thought that he would die alone, leaving his legacy to his brother and sister. But he wouldn't die alone; Ana would be here with him. They would grow old together with their children and grand children, they would be happy now that all threats were eliminated. Elena was gone, Jack was gone and Leila wouldn't show her face if she knew what was right for her.

Time passed quickly and soon Gail was pulling Christian out of his thoughts and back into the real work, she stood smiling sweetly at her boss she knew that he was thinking happy thoughts and she hated that she had pulled him out of them.

"Is homemade meat feast pizza and a salad okay for dinner?" Gail asks as she stands in the door way

"Of course, we'd love that" Christian replies as he continues his task of ciphering his emails.

"Okay, it will be ready for seven sharp" Gail then leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Christian is then interrupted by Taylor; in his hand is a file a file that he had requested just this morning before leaving the hospital. Taylor shut the door behind him and took a seat, he placed the file on the desk and watched as Christian opened and began to read. Although he was sure that the threats were gone, Leila had disappeared. He didn't want to worry Ana or even tell her that Leila was a character from Christian's past, if she was a threat he wanted to be able to get rid of her before Ana found out.

The file read that she had been to various spots in the States; spots that his ex subs have retreated to after a cut of contract between Christian and them. Christian saw that this was unusual behaviour; he saw that something was going to happen. He needed to keep a closer eye on this that he had been.

"Sir, she's been to D.C, New York and California in these past four days I think she's gathering people to either attack you or Ana" Taylor says as Christian finally closes the file.

"She won't be getting anywhere near Ana, she's had too much shit happen to her in the past week or so. Leila won't be able to get near either of us and you and I will make sure of it" Christian assures Taylor, he didn't need to be assured. Taylor would take a bullet for Christian, and even Ana he was a friend not his employers.

"I know I'll keep an eye on her and her new friends for suspicious activity" Taylor stands and heads for the door but Christian stops him.

"Jason, do not let this slip to Gail or Ana. Keep this between us and the rest of the men, I need everyone alert and on board. Once Gail is done with dinner you can both take the night off, it's been a long week" Christian allows Taylor to leave and then returns to his laptop screen, it was time for a conference call to hash out his latest deal but before this he needed to inform Gail.

Stepping out of his office he walks to the kitchen where Gail is rolling out fresh dough for the pizzas, she is startled by Christian's presence.

"Oh Mr Grey you startled me, can I get you anything?" Gail asks as she washes off her hands.

"Just a cup of coffee will be fine; I have an unexpected conference call in five minutes. I'm not sure how long it will be for since it's for a new deal but if I'm not out for dinner please just leave mine in the warmer and make sure Ana gets hers on time" Christian watches as Gail makes Christian a cup of coffee, she adds two of her homemade chocolate chip cookies on the side of the saucer and then hands Christian the mug.

"Got it, I'll make sure Ana gets her meds too before dinner. It's been almost three hours, she's due them soon" Gail reminds Christian and he nods.

"Oh yes, thank you Gail. Please head to your quarters once you've finished up here, and please make sure Ana finds her bed if I've not finished. The door has been temporarily replaced until tomorrow morning"

"Okay Mr Grey, enjoy your conference call" Gail smiles knowing that Christian would not have fun hashing out a new deal. He always asked for Coffee when hashing out new deals, and she always made sure the cookies were ready for him.

Christian heads back to his office and straightens his shirt; he takes a sip of his coffee and then a bite of a cookie and immerses himself into the conference call with Ros and Mark Holland, a British entrepreneur who was more than ready to retire his small business.

"Ah yes, Mr Holland I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with you in person today but due to personal reasons I was unable to make it. I hope this is satisfactory for you?" Christian speaks as Holland makes a half smile at him.

"Of course, I understand this will do just fine now lets get to it shall we?"

* * *

Ana was woken by Gail who had Ana's trusty pain killers and a fresh glass of water in her hand; Ana smiled and forced herself to sit so that she could keep herself awake for a while. Gail decided to take a seat opposite her and wait for her to take her meds.

"Dinner will be in twenty minutes; Mr Grey has informed me that he's been pulled in for a conference call so he may not make it out in time for dinner. So it's my job to make sure you are fed and seen to bed" Gail smiles and takes the glasses from the coffee table, she then hands Ana her crutches and helps Ana onto her feet.

"Thanks Gail, I'll join you until dinner then" Ana says as she hobbles along side Gail, they soon reach the kitchen and Gail then helps Ana onto the stool.

"I thought I'd make you a good homemade pizza, all meat with a cheese stuff crust infused with garlic. A side of Salad too so you don't feel like your cheating yourself, after if you're not full I can prepare you a fruit salad or maybe a hot chocolate" Gail says as she prepares the salad, she pours in a ceaser sauce and then flips the salad until she is satisfied.

"Sounds good, I think I may take you up on that hot chocolate Gail. It will be perfect before I head to bed, I'm starting to feel sleepy already" Ana covers her mouth as a yawn escapes her mouth, these meds really did do a number on her.

"Sure, I can do that for you Miss Steele" Gail sets two plates but places the salad into the fridge until the pizza is ready. She then takes a seat opposite Ana and pours them both a glass of orange juice.

"Ana, please call me Ana. Miss Steele makes me feel old and formal, and I'm nowhere near that" the pair chuckle for a few moments before sipping on their juice. Even the juice that Gail had made was divine, she truly was a good all round cook.

"Of course, Ana as long as Mr Grey doesn't mind then I can try and call you Ana" Gail replies before standing again to check her pizza, she closes the over and then takes her seat once more.

"Oh don't worry about Christian, Mr Formal Pants can deal with it" Ana smirks and then takes out her phone from her pocket; she notices a number of missed calls and texts. If it wasn't Christian, it would be Kate.

Kate had heard about her outburst this afternoon and was upset that Ana had let herself get to that level; she wasn't upset when she heard that she had thrown her crutches at Christian. Those two seemed to butt heads; they were very similar minus the controlling dominant that Christian was. These past three days for those two has been filled with petty arguments, first Kate had a problem with Ana moving in with Christian she thought that Ana should stay where she was until she recovered and then see how they both felt but when Christian told Kate that Ana had agreed to move in she couldn't do much else to persuade Ana or Christian. Then when it came to moving Ana's stuff into Christian's penthouse she stood her ground, she wanted to be the one that moved her stuff in. Christian insisted that it was because Kate was nosey but Kate protested that she wanted everything to be perfect for her one and only best friend.

Kate won the argument and then world war three ensued a day later, Kate and Christian butted heads once again over the amount of security that he had. Christian's only reply was "What happened to Ana is the reason why I've upped my numbers, please go tell someone who gives a fuck about your petty complaints Katherine" Although the argument was still on going, she wasn't going to let it go. She was mad at Christian and Ana thought that the hostility between the two was silly, it wasn't needed.

Ana was lost in thoughts when Gail placed dinner in front of her, the pizza looked delicious and she couldn't wait to eat every last bite of it. She dove into the salad, savouring the dressing and the juices of the cherry tomatoes. It was heaven; she then began her pizza pairing the salad and pizza together enjoying the mixture of flavours in her mouth.

"This is perfect, Gail you're such a wonderful cook" Ana comments as she finishes up her meal, she was well and truly satisfied until morning.

"Thanks, Ana. My mother said I had a natural talent for it, said I could of been cooking a one of those Michelin star Restaurants but I've always liked doing this sort of thing and Mr Grey really does put a smile on my face" Gail says as she takes the plate from Ana and hours her more orange juice, Ana giggles.

"I can see why he does, he's charming" Ana smirks and Gail shakes her head.

"I'm serious, Ana although he never used to be as happy as this he was always so kind towards me that it just made my other employers took like shit on the side walk. He treats his employees with respect" Gail begins clearing up her mess making sure that the kitchen is left spotless for her in the morning.

"I guess that' s true although I was only employed to him for a short time he was tolerable, now I can't help but think how kind and caring he is or can be" Ana agrees and then watches as Gail cleans.

Once Ana has had her hot chocolate and checked in on Christian, she heads to bed wishing Gail a good night and allowing her to make sure she is comfortable before leaving for the night. Once Ana is alone she closes her eyes and allows herself to fall into a deep sleep, ready to take on tomorrow as a new day.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Sorry for this being late but I've only just recovered! This has been sitting in my documents since Thursday afternoon and I wish I was able to get this out sooner but I was left with a pounding headache after Thursdays shenanigans and I literally couldn't use any electrical devices for more than ten minutes It was a night mare lol! So again, I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next update will be next weekend!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Ana was fighting; she was fighting as hard as she could. The last four weeks had been tough, after almost a week in hospital she was back in the real world with Christian and everyone else that she loved and it had taken a toll on her. It's been three weeks since her release and she could only feel herself deteriorating, her anger issues were becoming more of an issue. Ana refused to see Flynn, she was still determined to do this herself. But with only one week left until she would be free from a cast she knew that it needed to stop, her ribs had healed nicely and her cuts and bruises had disappeared. Ana couldn't wait for the day when her leg was free of the god-awful purple cast.

It was day 22 of being trapped in the Escala building, the pressure of the outside world was too much for Ana right now and this only added to the situation. She refused to leave the building unless she had a hospital appointment, and only then Christian had to force her to leave. It was all becoming too much for the both of them and it felt like that Ana's doubts were coming true, but it was because of her actions.

"Ana, Mom invited us over for dinner tonight" Christian says as he buttons up his shirt, it was Friday and the last day of work before the weekend, Christian no longer expected Ana to say yes to leaving the penthouse.

"Okay, so are you going to go?" Ana replies, she pulls her covers closer to her and then looks up at Christian who is frowning.

"I was thinking we should both go, baby you need to get outside at some point" Christian fixes his tie and then sits on the edge of their bed, Ana gives him a disappointed look.

"No, Christian I'll leave in my own time" Ana wasn't going to give up, no matter how she felt about getting herself better she couldn't will herself to do it yet.

"You're getting your cast off next week, what are you going to do then? Continue what you're doing now? What happened to getting better, Ana I'm sick of this you need to suck it up and move" Christian had taken as much as he could from Ana; it hurt him that she had turned into this.

"I'll do it when I'm ready stop pressuring me" Ana could feel her blood begin to boil, her temper was too short.

"No one is pressuring you, we've all been sitting around hoping you will kick this behaviour but you're not. You're not fighting anything, you're just letting it happen so now I'm not taking no for an answer. You can expect Flynn here this afternoon because I am done with this, it's tearing up apart" Christian admits, he saw the pain in Ana's eyes and chose to leave. He couldn't sit back and watch her any longer, he needed to get work done and give Ana a kick start into finally fixing herself.

"Just fucking walk out on me in the middle of a conversation" Ana yells and then bursts into tears, she was at her lowest point and she knew it. She was very much aware of the effect this was having on her relationship with Christian and everyone else, but she couldn't will herself to fix it the temptation to hide grew larger each and every day and it continued to draw her in.

Ana didn't know what to do, she felt like she was losing Christian as each moment passed. It was time to give herself an intervention, it was time to do the right thing. Ana dragged herself out of bed and hobbled towards the kitchen, she found Gail preparing Ana's breakfast. Ana quickly wiped her tears and quietly sat on the stool being careful not to alarm Gail; she then sat and watched as Gail continued to prepare her breakfast whilst humming a tune. Ana smiled, she had missed this watching Gail and talking with her in the mornings was something she enjoyed. After a few minutes, Gail finally turned around and gasped, she hadn't seen Ana out of her bedroom in two and a half weeks and she was happy that she had decided to move.

"Ana! I'm glad that you're out of bed this morning, I made your favourite I figured you'd need it since Christian let slip your argument before he left" Gail chimes as she places down the tray and placed Ana's plates in front of her, Gail had made pancakes and bacon with syrup and added a side of fruit. Gail then poured Ana orange juice and began to clear up.

"Oh yes, this is much needed. Christian and I are at a rough patch right now, and if I don't give myself a kick up the ass then I feel like I'll lose him and I don't want that to happen so I'm going to try and I'll talk to Flynn so I can finally fix this situation" Ana says before taking a bite of the delicious syrup covered pancakes, Gail smiles and nods in agreement.

"That's good, that man loves you so much Ana you can just see it in his eyes how much it kills him to see you like this" Gail replies, Ana couldn't stop the tears that appeared as she heard Gail's words. She knew that she was right, it really did hurt pain Christian to see Ana like this and now she wanted to put an end to it.

"And I'm going to put a stop to this; I'm going to make it my mission to be me again" Ana vowed to Gail, she just wish she could have said this to Christian. She was going to surprise Christian and speak to Flynn and then finally dress in normal clothes so that she was able to join Christian and his family at dinner tonight.

"I'm happy for you Ana, if you'll excuse me I need to finally clean the bedroom" Gail says as she hurries off down the corridor leaving Ana by herself. Sitting alone made Ana think, she thought about hers and Christian's trip in two weeks. A weekend in New York followed by a trip to a secret location that Christian assured that she would love.

Lunch time soon rolled around and Ana found herself sitting in Christian's office with a club sandwich and Flynn, he had politely joined her for lunch and made quick conversation before starting session. Flynn was impressed that Ana had managed to make Christian realise that he could love, something that he had been trying to make him realise for years. He was sad that Ana had resulted to this after her incident; he didn't blame her though it was tough to go through something as tragic as she had gone through and come out unharmed. He expected this; he just didn't expect it to be as bad.

Once lunch was finished Ana made sure she was comfy for the session that was about to come, in her hand she held her mug of tea and in front of her was a box of tissues. Flynn pulled out his notes and looked to Ana with a warm smile.

"So, Ana why don't you tell me what's been going on these past few weeks?" Flynn urges Ana to speak as she slowly sips her tea.

"I really don't know, John. Ever since what happened I feel like I'm losing myself and everyone around me" Ana says, it was true she was losing herself.

"Why do you feel like this Ana? Do you know?" Flynn asks and Ana only shook her head, she didn't know why she felt like this.

"Okay then lets start with what happened to you, why don't you tell me everything" Flynn sits back preparing himself for Ana's story, he held his pen tight in his hand with his notes resting on the arm of the chair.

"I woke up on the morning feeling weirdly disorientated, I knew it was because I was at my parent's house after not being there for a while so I thought I would head out and go check out the Sunday market because it was early and I didn't want to wake anyone. I didn't think that it would be a problem to just go for a walk for an hour or so

Once I reached the market, I bought some fruit for my parents and grabbed some tea and then Christian called, he was going crazy he then told me he was on his way to collect me because I was alone. I was told to stay put. He called again ten minutes later and informed me that I had been followed by Elena, I could hear them forming a plan but it was too late they were already making their move to get me so Christian told me to ran but he never caught up with me. They caught me first" Ana takes a deep breath and then another sip of her tea to calm her throat and nerves.

"I was sedated immediately after I was kidnapped and when I woke up I had a phone shoved to my ear and all I could hear was Christian's voice, he was worried but I was too out of it to register that. I was sedated again and I woke up in a van, Elena, Vivian and Harrison got into a fight and crashed the van and that was when Jack Hyde showed up and took me away. I woke up in hospital after that, I only remember the explosion of the van before I was out" Ana finished, Flynn had listened carefully noting down important moments.

"I'm sorry that this happened Ana, but how did hearing Christian make you feel? How did you feel when you woke up?" Flynn asks readying himself to take more notes.

"At the time of hearing Christian's voice, I felt confused and lost I was unable to register any other feelings because I really didn't know what was happening at that time. When I woke up, I had woken up from this crazy experience. During my time in a coma I spent time with Ella, Christian's birth mother and my grandmother and birth father. I had no idea who Ella was; Christian hasn't told me about his time before Grace yet so when I saw her it was a little bit weird

But she told me things, she told me that she was sorry and that she loved Christian and always cherished him and that she was in a bad place. I wish that I was able to understand what she was telling me but I don't want to pressure Christian into this, I know that it's a deeply personal thing and he will tell me in his own time"

Flynn was interested in Ana's time whilst she was in a coma, he had been told of experiences like this before but never with people they didn't know.

"I guess my time in the hospital was both positive and negative, when I was brought back into the real world they had pushed me and I fell into my bed and after that I started to get these nightmares of where I would fall from high places and just fall to the ground or wake up all over again next to Christian. I had a nightmare where I had woken up next to Jack Hyde five years after I was kidnapped and Christian was dead and I killed Jack Hyde with a lamp and woke up. I was petrified and I still am petrified of this ever happening, I know that he's been put away and he will be for a long time but there's still a piece of me that thinks that one day he will just show up and take me away" Ana was pouring her heart out and it felt good to do it.

"It's okay Ana, you can keep going I am here to listen" Flynn urges Ana to keep going and she does.

"These past few weeks have been weird, I haven't felt like myself. I would much rather spend my time in the bedroom curled up in bed than go outdoors or even into the kitchen, Gail would bring me my meals and then force me to shower. Christian and I, it's been tough we've argued more than ever and only now has it just come to me that I might lose Christian over this. I'm sure he shared this with you but the day I came home I flipped out, I locked myself in the bedroom and then locked myself in the en-suite. When I realised that he was breaking the door down, I hobbled over to the bed and sat down and watched

When he finally got the door opened, I threw my crutches at him and then kicked him in the shin. I have never ever used my force like that with anyone unless I've really needed to but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be independent, I wanted to not be stuck in this stupid cast and I just wanted to be me. But I wasn't me, I was far from it especially at that point and even now as I'm telling you all of this I still don't feel like me no matter how much weight is off of my shoulders" Ana stops and looks at Flynn, he nodded ready to chime in his professional opinion. Ana had poured her heart as much as she could, of course the demons lay deeper inside but this was her main issue right now. She needed to be on the straight and narrow before her cast was removed.

"Ana, you are clearly quite traumatised by these horrible events and I think the underlying issues you have hasn't contributed to this positively. You have PTSD and I can prescribe you the correct meds for this, take one of these once a day religiously, I'm always around as you know for a session. You've done well today Ana" Flynn stands and hands Ana her meds, once Ana has stood also she shows Flynn out and then takes a seat in the kitchen with Gail.

The pair catch up over a mug of tea, Ana has conjured up a plan that Grace and Christian's security team has agreed to help with. No one was to tell Christian because Ana wanted to make him happy. It was three in the afternoon now and Ana emerges from Escala after 22 days of no fresh air, it felt good to step outside. She piles into the SUV and stares out of the window as Sawyer hurries past the media that still camped outside of the Escala building, Ana almost felt like a new person as the traumas were temporarily buried away after a session with Flynn. She was determined to get herself back on track more than ever now that she had had some sense knocked into her.

Her plan was set in motion as she arrived at the hospital with a grin on her face; she was more than ready to get this cast off her leg. Ana entered the waiting room and waited patiently, Sawyer sat beside her with Carl lingering the corridors. Carl gave a nod to both Sawyer and Ana when he saw that Grace and Ana's doctor was walking along the corridor, she quickly stood ready for them to arrive and when they did Grace launched into a hug where as the doctor took a polite hand shake. Together they entered a room and preceded her appointment.

An hour later and Ana was free from her cast, she felt like a different person as she walked out of the hospital with only minor support from Sawyer and a crutch in her left hand. She was left with a support for the remainder of the week, she could deal with this. Sawyer made sure that Taylor was able to delay Christian, Ana wanted to get herself ready and to meet Christian at work. Once she arrived back at Escala, Ana hurried to the penthouse. She had already picked an outfit in her mind, but first she needed to bathe.

Being able to have a proper bath was the best thing to Ana, she wanted to stay in for much longer but she knew that she was on a schedule. Ana took care of her legs and then with a little help from Gail she managed to make it out of the bathroom, she was thankful that GEH and Escala were close, she had more time to make herself presentable. Ana perched on the edge of the bed and began to work on her hair, she dried it slowly and then forced it to settle in it's suitable places. After Ana moisturised she then proceeded to collect her outfit that Gail had kindly pulled out for her, she pulled on her high waisted brown pants and then her oversized black off the shoulder sweater. Ana tucked in the sweater and then matched the outfit with a pair of black pumps.

Ana was ready to go; Sawyer would take her to GEH and surprise Christian and then once Christian was ready they would join his parents at Bellevue. Once Ana arrived she slowly stepped out of the car ready to face Christian, he had left of a bad note and she didn't know what sort of mood he would be in when she arrived. Ana took herself to reception and immediately she was granted access, she then met Taylor at the elevator and he gave her a smile.

"Hello Taylor" Ana greets as she steps into the elevator with him and Sawyer.

"Hi Miss Steele, good to see you're mobile again" Taylor replies as he taps in the code.

"Yes, I got the cast off Christian will be surprised" Ana grins.

"I think it will be a good end to his day, he's been very angry today" Taylor admits and Ana only nods, it was her fault that he was angry.

Once the trio arrived at Christian's floor, Sawyer and Taylor were first to step out of the elevator, Ana then stepped behind them and walked closely behind the pair as they made quick conversation. Ana smiled to Andrea as she walked by and told her not to alert Christian. Andrea gave her a quick nod and smiled happily. Taylor opened the door and alerted Christian of a problem, he noted that Sawyer was with him and immediately thought of Ana.

"What's going on Jason?" Christian asked with a worried look, he glanced from Sawyer to Taylor as his mind raced with thoughts.

"Well..." Sawyer began to trail off and then the pair stepped aside and revealed Ana.

"Fuck, you pair of bastards" Christian curses as he takes in Ana's beauty. She looked breath taking and he was glad to see her finally out of the bedroom, he looked down and noticed that the cast was gone. He gave Ana a smile and took her hand signalling for Taylor and Sawyer to leave.

"Hey" Ana says shyly as the pair are now alone

"Hey baby" Christian takes Ana in his arms and they hold each other tight, Ana nestled her head into Christians neck and allowed him to soothe her.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a mess these past few weeks but I'm going to get better, I promise" Ana tells Christian and he pulls her head up and places a kiss upon her lips with a big grin.

"I'm so happy that you're outdoors and in my arms right now, I'm sorry for being a bastard this morning. But it did get you outdoors didn't it?" Christian chuckles a little and notices Ana giggling; he hadn't heard her giggle in so long it was still his favourite sound.

"It did, you don't need to apologise baby. It was tough love, I get that. I just didn't want to lose you so I sat with Flynn and just talked everyone out, I'm going to be okay now" Ana vows and Christian knew that she was telling the truth, Flynn had called after their session to let Christian know that she had taken the session and even had lunch with him. He knew that she would now be taking meds and that Ana had agreed to more sessions.

"I love you Anastasia Steele, lets get out of here" Christian places another kiss on Ana's lips and together they leave GEH.

Outside of the offices were paparazzi, waiting for Ana's debut with Christian after she had been announced as missing. Ana later learned that a manhunt had been put in place whilst she was in a coma, she was glad that Christian was the one to find her.

Holding Christian's hand, she put down her ray bans and moved through the paparazzi with confidence, Taylor Sawyer and Carl created a pathway for the pair that led to the SUV. Once inside the pair let out a deep breath and then snuggled into each other for the journey over to Bellevue, Christian had brought spare clothes with him and it made Ana wonder why. She looked away as he changed out of his suit and into a pair of Beige slacks and a navy blue polo shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and then pulled Ana close to him again.

"Christian, why did you have clothes with you?" Ana asks curious, he looked at her and saw the worried look on her face.

"Because I was going to stay at my moms for the night to give us space, but I don't need to now" Christian admits, and Ana only nods.

"Baby I'm so glad you decided to come to my parents with me" Christian then says as he squeezes Ana's hand.

"Me too" Ana replies as she sighs and stares out of the tinted windows.

The pair finally arrive at Bellevue, Grace and Carrick are waiting outside with huge smiles on their faces. Ana jumps out first followed by Christian; Ana makes her way to Grace who has her arms held out for Ana. They both embrace and then Ana moves on to Carrick who is shocked to see Ana, he gives her a light hug and then gives his son a firm handshake.

"We're going to dine on the patio; it's nice and warm so we thought we could have a grill out. Elliot and Kate are out the back and Mia flew out to Paris this morning for a few weeks, so it's just us this time" Grace says as she walks through the house with Carrick, Christian and Ana trailing behind.

"Sounds great" Ana comments before reaching the patio doors that lead out to the patio and the huge garden, Ana spots Kate and Elliot lounging on the grass she hasn't turned to see her best friend yet, probably expecting only Christian.

"Elliot, Kate join us up here" Grace calls and without words they both stand and begin walking. Kate stops momentarily and spots Ana, she begins to run to her best friend excited to see her.

"Steele!" Kate yells as Ana walks to meet Kate

"Kavanagh" Ana greets and they both hug, neither of them has spoken these few weeks. Kate was upset that Ana had gotten as low as she had, and they both drifted apart.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you, it's been too long" Kate takes a step back from her best friend and takes her in, she looks gorgeous.

"I know, we'll do lunch sometime next week" Ana suggests as they both begin to walk towards the patio ready to join their loved ones.

"Definitely, I'm up for anything" Kate replies and then sits beside Elliot who stands and hugs Ana.

"Good to see you little lady" Elliot says and then takes his seat once more.

Ana sits beside Christian and the group begin to make small talk whilst Carrick grilled the various meats, the chef had prepared freshly baked buns and salad as well as freshly squeezed orange juice and a few nibbles whilst the feat was being prepared. Ana felt happy to be with the people she loved, and she loved that they welcomed her with open arms once more. The evening pressed on with no hiccups and finally after three weeks of suffering Ana finally felt like herself, she hated that it took her so long and that she got to her lowest before picking herself back up again but she was finally working towards it. She was going to be better and she wasn't going to let herself or anyone else down ever again.

Ana was a changed woman; she was stronger than ever and more alert to the world. Nothing was going to bring her down ever again. She would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter Eight

_I am so sorry that this took me so long to get out, I've been so side tracked recently that I found it so hard to concentrate when I tried to write this that I gave up until now. So I've extended the chapter a little to make up for the absence of a chapter for almost two weeks, I hope you can all forgive me. Enjoy this chapter, their vacation will start in a couple of chapters and I can't wait to write it all out and give them both a special time. _

_Feedback is always appreciated_

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

'Anastasia Steele has finally made an appearance to the outside world looking more gorgeous than we remember, after five weeks of recovering from her ordeal she emerges from her tower with multi-billionaire boyfriend Christian Grey. The pair looked more than in love with each other as they strolled out of GEH together hand in hand. Ana was pronounced missing late last month as she was taken by the now deceased Elena Lincoln, Vivian Blanc and the Mysterious Harrison Fowler. We were glad to hear that she had been tracked down by Christian Grey and admitted to hospital...'

Ana stops reading and admires the snap that the paparazzi had grabbed of her and Christian; she smiled and then pushed the news paper along to Christian who was beside Ana finishing off his breakfast. She watched as Christian scanned over the article and then smiled at the picture, he liked having Miss Steele on his arm.

"Nothing bad was said about you, they must love you Ana" Christian comments as he places the paper on the counter and then sips his orange juice.

"Maybe, I don't see why they would I mean I'm just an ordinary girl from Montesano" Ana says as she then stands and begins to head to the bedroom, she needed to get herself ready so she could start her day of relaxation and pampering courtesy of Christian Grey.

"You're more than that Anastasia, you're my girlfriend" Christian yells back to Ana as he watches her strut off, Ana smirks and disappears into the bedroom.

It was a Saturday and it was Christian's day off, he had planned a morning of treatments for Ana before they headed off out with Elliot and Kate in the evening. Ana had no idea that the night would result to this but he knew that she would love spending time with Kate, things between Elliot and Kate had progressed well and they both adored each other dearly. Elliot wasn't such a ladies man now that he had Kate by his side and Kate seemed to have calmed down all together. They were a perfect match for each other just like Christian and Ana are.

Ana stepped into the shower, it felt great standing under the cascade of hot water. It felt like heaven to her as she allowed the water to fall over her face and body, she didn't want to stay under for too long though as she knew that she was on a schedule due to Christian's plans. She was excited that they were going to spend the day together doing things that Ana loved to do on occasion. These things were definitely something she needed. Once out of the shower, Ana headed for the closet and chose an outfit. She decided on black skinny jeans and a grey sheer blouse with a matching camisole vest underneath, she completed the outfit with heels and her charm bracelet.

Once Ana had restrained her hair into a bun and completed her light make up, Ana threw on her outfit and headed out of the bedroom. She noted that Christian was no longer in the kitchen so instead she headed for the Office, after knocking the door Ana opened the door and stepped inside. Christian was barking orders down his blackberry which was no surprise to Ana, she giggled at the sight of him doing so.

"Please don't call again Andrea, it's a weekend" Christian finishes the call and then looks up and Ana, he smiles and then stands fully intending to get a closer look at the woman he loved.

Christian headed for Ana with a smile on his face, once he reached her he wasted no time in planting kisses over Ana's cheek, lips and even her neck. He had missed seeing Ana wearing normal clothes; it was so much different to his t-shirts and sweats that she had been wearing and he loved that she was starting to make an effort.

"Hey baby you look good, you ready to go now?" Christian asks as he examines Ana's wrist that houses the charm bracelet that he purchased for her. He then looked to Ana and saw her nod.

"I'm curious to see what you've got planned" Ana replies as they head out of the office together and then out of the Escala building.

Christian decided on taking the R8, Taylor and Sawyer would follow behind in the SUV whilst Ana and Christian enjoyed the hot weather that Seattle had recently gained. Christian's first stop was the mall; he wanted to treat Ana to an outfit for his plans tonight. He knew that Ana would object but she deserved this. Once on the highway Christian took off at a high speed, it had been a while since he had driven his R8 and he was going to take full advantage of his time with his prized possession.

Ana loved the feel of the breeze and the thrill of the high speeds; she wished that she could afford something like this, she wondered if Christian would allow her to drive the R8 some time. Ana smiled at the thought and planned to sweet talk Christian later, right now though she was trying to figure out where Christian was taking her. Only one place was this way and it was the mall, Ana rolled her eyes and decided to just agree to whatever Christian was planning to do. After all he would only go here if he had a good reason to.

Once the couple arrived at the mall Christian parked his R8 beside the SUV and the took Ana's hand in his, together they walked to the entrance of the mall he didn't care about people recognizing him or badgering him for pictures and autographs. He was here because he wanted to treat Ana; he could deal with this for just a couple of hours. Christian looked to Ana and she smiled, he was glad that she hadn't started objecting yet.

"We can stay here as long as you want to Baby" Christian says as he and Ana enter the mall with Sawyer and Taylor close behind.

"I know what have we come here for though?" Ana asks as they walk past the food court.

"I wanted to treat you, plus I think you'll need an outfit for later" Christian smiles and Ana only nods, so she needed an outfit. She wasn't quite sure why but she would pick something that would be good for a night out and a meal at a posh restaurant.

"Okay, so where would you like to head first?" Ana looks to Christian and he stops, taking quick glances at the high end stores. He then began to head for Caroline's Acton's recently opened boutique, Ana had to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Mr Grey and Miss Steele, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Caroline says as she kisses the pairs cheeks.

"I'm treating Ana; do you think you could help us?" Christian asks as he gives her his award winning smile, Ana smirks when Caroline almost melts on the spot.

"Of course, what are we looking for today?" Caroline takes Ana and they both head out back leaving Christian to his own devices, he took a seat and scanned the room.

"Christian, are you not going to come and help choose an outfit for me?" Ana calls as she pokes her head out of the changing area. Christian stands and heads to the changing area.

Christian takes another seat and waits as Ana fusses in the changing room; Caroline is giving Ana advice as she helps pull on her outfit. After a few minutes, Ana appears from her changing cubicle wearing a black leather midi skirt with a plain white crop top and floral patterned blazer jacket. Ana looked very happy with her outfit, it was something different she had never worn a crop top before and she quite liked the feel of them. Ana looked to Christian and saw his approval in the outfit; it would be perfect for their night out later.

"You look gorgeous baby" Christian comments as Ana admires the outfit in the mirror.

"I think this one is the one, I don't even want to try on anything different" Ana says as she heads back to her cubicle to remove her clothing.

Leaving the mall a short hour later, Ana has purchased her chosen outfit plus a few extra garments for the upcoming summer and Christian had insisted that Ana purchased a few pairs of shoes to match her outfits. Now the couple were heading back to Escala with Taco Bell and Frozen Yoghurt, Ana was having fun she loved that she and Christian were already mending. It was like nothing had happened almost.

"You two look happy, Ana's appointments will be here in a half hour" Gail says as the couple entered the kitchen with their food in hand, Christian went ahead and placed the frozen yoghurts in the fridge to chill whilst the couple enjoyed their lunch.

"Thanks Gail, Ana and I will be out tonight so you can have the afternoon and evening off" Christian says before taking a bite of his big mac.

"Okay, I'll go finish up my duties and be on my way" Gail leaves with a smile, leaving Ana and Christian alone to eat in silence. Ana's mind filled with thoughts, they were normal thoughts. She wondered what Christian had planned later on this evening.

Christian on the other hand was side tracked by the up and coming trip in just over a week's time, he was happy to be taking Ana away and spending time with her with just the two of them. He had a special time planned, it was going to make Ana a very happy woman, Christian couldn't wait to see the smile that would be upon Ana's face when she finds out just where they're going.

"That'll be Eric, I'll let him in" Christian says as he places his frozen yoghurt on the counter and hops up, Ana just nods and continues to eat her vanilla and chocolate frozen yoghurt.

Eric enters the kitchen area with a grin on his face, behind him are his assistants and in their arms are equipment. Eric is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans and shoes Ana had never seen before. Eric claps his hands and the assistants begin assembling a chair that you would see in a salon, a table complete with all the colours of nail polish you could think of and everything Eric and his girls needed for Ana's session. Eric takes a glance at Ana and immediately plans how her journey would go, he quickly decided that she was in need of a hair cut as well as a manicure and pedicure and maybe a massage. Even with her wild hair and lack of care for herself, he decided she was still flawless and that Christian had done well.

"Oh Christian, she's beautiful. I can't wait to get my hands on her" Eric winks at Christian and he rolls his eyes, Christian knew very well that Eric was gay and the best in Seattle at his job.

"She is isn't she, have her pampered by seven please" Christian then heads for Ana and takes her hand, leading her to Eric.

"Ana, this is Eric Wyatt he's the best in Seattle and he happens to be under my employment" Ana holds out her hand for Eric to shake but instead he takes her into a hug.

"Ana, it's a pleasure to meet you. I heard about what happened on the news and I'm so proud that you've recovered and are well. You looked fabulous in the papers yesterday too, let's get started with a massage shall we?" Eric gestures for Ana to head to Christian's office as he places a white rob in her arms, Ana wastes no time in heading for the office with Christian close behind.

"Is Eric okay for you baby?" Christian asks as Ana begins to unbutton her blouse

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Ana replies, she folds up blouse and places it on Christian's desk, she then looks to Christian and sees that he's watching.

Ana heads for Christian, dropping her bra to the floor and allowing him to briefly touch them whilst she rids herself of her jeans and heels. Christian smirks as he continues touching, Ana had missed the sex. She missed being intimate with him and she was sure that he did too. Ana was completely naked apart from the panties that Christian had insisted she kept on; her only task was to put on the robe before she could receive her massage.

"Maybe another time, moneybags" Ana flutters her eyelashes and bites her lip before slipping on the robe and leaving the room. Ana grinned and joined Eric and his assistants back in the kitchen area.

"Ah, Ana my assistant Holly here will be giving you your massage. I only employ the best, so hop onto the table" Eric says as he gestured towards the white leather padded massage table, Ana slowly places herself on the table and moves her head sideways so that she had a view of Christian's office.

"Hi, Ana. I'm Holly, I'm just going to remove your robe and replace it with a towel" Holly announces as she does so, Ana then found herself with a towel covering the bottom half of her body.

"So, Ana how do you propose we do your hair, nails and make up for tonight?" Eric asks as he lounges in the chair beside Ana.

"Well, my hair definitely needs a cut, my nails need some TLC and my make up is all down to you" Ana replies as she keeps her eye on the office. Taylor has joined Christian now; whilst the door is wide open for Christian to keep an eye on Ana they're talking very quietly so nothing can be heard.

"When was the last time you had your hair cut?" Eric seemed genuinely curious; he took a hold of Ana's hand and examined her nails. They were quite long and he wanted to keep them that way.

"Maybe last year when I returned to Seattle from Africa, it's grown quite a bit since then" Ana remembers her last hair cut and what a nightmare it was when the hairdresser had completely ignored her request for a trim.

"Quite a while then, okay so let's give it some volume and shape. How much would you like taken off?" Eric liked to know exactly what his client wanted and liked, he didn't like to get it wrong.

"Well..." Ana trails off, she quite liked the idea of having a few inches taken off but her hair was so luscious and long that she knew she would regret it.

"Don't cut it Ana, it's beautiful the way it is" Christian yells from the office, obviously over hearing their conversation. Ana rolls her eyes.

"So, enough to get rid of these split ends then I guess" Ana says as she scowls towards Christian's office.

"I'd say half an inch should be fine to get rid of all those pesky ends" Eric takes a handful of Ana's hair and examines closely.

"Perfect" Ana mumbled as the massage over took her senses, Eric could see that she needed this after the shit that she had endured. Holly worked on getting rid of the tension and knots in her upper back before moving to her lower back, once she was done she gave Ana the option of massaging her legs which she quickly agreed to.

"Hey, Eric I was wondering. Do you do any sort of waxing?" Ana whispers as low as her voice would allow her, Eric only nods with a smile and Ana instantly got to thinking of a leg and bikini wax.

"Will I be able to get an appointment for next week? We're going on vacation and I'd like to clear up a few areas before I leave" Ana smirks and Eric laughs.

"Of course Ana darling, I'll clear you an afternoon and we'll do this again. I can only imagine how stressful it is being the first girlfriend of a multi-billionaire like Christian Grey" Eric replies.

"Great, we leave next Thursday so maybe Wednesday?" Ana suggests she knew that they would be going to New York before their real destination; she had no idea where they were headed after a couple of nights in Christian's New York apartment.

"Sure, consider it clear for you darling. I have a salon in town, near the market. Be there for one and we'll look after you until Christian gets out of work" Eric winks and Ana only giggles, she liked Eric. He seemed genuine and had a good sense of humour.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it" Ana stands from the table with her robe wrapped firmly around her, she is told a bath has been drawn for her so that she is able to release her body of the excess oils.

Ana steps into the bath and leans her head back on the side, the bath added extra relaxation to her massage and she loved every moment. She heard the faint sound of a door and knew that Christian was going to join her in her moment of relaxation. Christian grabbed a stool and sat beside the tub watching as Ana relaxed, he smirked and reached a hand into the water. His hand began to travel down Ana's body until it reached her crotch, Ana only gasped when his hand spread her legs a little so that he could gain access to the area that had been forbidden for so long. He had missed his area.

"Oh, Christian" Ana moans quietly as Christian began to rub lightly; he looked to Ana and saw that she was in heaven.

"You like that baby?" Christian asks and sees her nod slowly; he continued his assault until Ana found a release. She climbed down slowly from heaven and opened her eyes to find Christian drying off his hand with a smirk plastered on his face; he had been waiting to do that for so long that he couldn't hide his enjoyment.

"I'll return that favour later, baby" Ana announces as Christian moves around the tub and begins to wash Ana's hair.

"I'll be waiting for it, you're so gorgeous baby and I'm glad you've come back to me. Next week we'll be having the times or our life" Christian replies and Ana agrees.

"I can't wait to see where you're taking me, I know it's going to be beautiful though" Ana whispers as Christian rinses her hair of the strawberry scented shampoo, once he is finished he takes Ana's hand and pulls her from the bath, slowly he dries her wet body and then places her robe back on her body.

"Laters baby" Christian says as Ana leaves Christian in the bedroom.

Ana returns to the kitchen and takes a seat in the assembled chair ready for the rest of her treatments, Ana quickly found her feet in hot water she could feel the small jets and smell the jasmine scent as her feet began to relax a little. Eric began working on Ana's hair, first brushing thoroughly before taking off the half an inch, he then works in the volume and gives Ana some shape around her face. Once he was done he took a look at his work and smiled, the cut was finished and it was time to work on styling Ana's hair.

Eric blow dried Ana's hair, and then took a seat. He looked to Ana and saw that she had chosen nude nails, he liked that Ana was so simple. Normally he had clients that were over the top and took the brightest colour they could get their hands on as well as the craziest hair style they could think up. Those were the kind of people that Eric disliked having on his client list.

"Oh Ana your nails look so good, how would you like your hair to be done?" Eric asks as he watches his assistants work.

"Loose curls, please. I think it would work well with the new cut" Ana replies and Eric agrees, he was liking Ana more and more.

"I agree, once your nails are all done we'll get to work on your hair and make up" Eric disappears leaving his assistants with Ana; Ana wasn't worried that Eric had gone. She knew that he would be persuading Christian to do something different with his hair or something, Ana smiled at the thought.

Once Ana's nails were done, Eric re appeared with Christian. He had received a trim and his stubble was gone, Christian looked gorgeous Ana couldn't wait to return the favour later.

"I like the hair baby" Christian says before heading into his office.

"Well, lets get started shall we" Eric claps his hands and his assistants begin work.

An hour and a half later Ana stands from her chair and looks into the mirror, the curls she had asked for were settled and perfect. Her make up was minimal, finished off with a nude lip gloss. She was happy with the results and she couldn't wait to get into her outfit and show Christian the end result. Ana hugged Eric and thanked him and then ran off to their bedroom where her clothes were lying waiting for her.

Ana decided on changing her top, she decided that a white bralet would go better with the skirt. The bralet showed off her midriff and her skirt worked her curves, the blazer jacket finished off the outfit along with her heels. Ana sprayed her favourite fragrance and then joined Christian in the kitchen, he was dressed in his best jeans and navy blue shirt, and he finished off the outfit with his favourite casual shoes.

"Oh baby, you look delectable. I could just keep you indoors and ravage you all night" Christian slaps Ana's ass and she giggles before kissing his cheek.

"As do you Mr Grey, now are you going to tell me why we're dressed up?" Just as Christian begins to speak, the elevator dings signalling that someone has arrived, the doors open and Kate and Elliot rush in with grins on their faces.

"Steele, my girl. I've missed you so much" Kate hugs Ana and then steps back taking in her outfit, "you look good"

"Kavanagh we saw each other yesterday, thank you, you look good too" Ana says as she looks over Kate, Kate is wearing an Aztec print bodycon midi dress. She looked beautiful.

"Thanks, baby" Kate winks and then looks to Elliot.

Elliot looks to Ana and smiles, they hug briefly. "Hello little lady, you look nice"

"And you, Elliot"

Once the greetings are out of the way, the group share a bottle of wine before heading out of the apartment. During their journey to their destination they shared a pizza, and vowed to get more before the night ended. Once they arrived at Seattle's most popular and high end club, it was clear to Ana that she was getting a night out with her best friend and the person she loved. The group stepped out of the SUV and were immediately met with Paparazzi; the flashes of the camera didn't faze Ana. She was starting to get used to the attention that came with being with Christian. She knew that there would be some sort of article in one of Seattle's papers the next morning.

The group entered the club and immediately headed for the bar, a bottle of Bollinger was purchased and waiting for them at their booth. Ana and Christian first arrived at the booth whilst Kate and Elliot were still messing at the bar, no doubt purchasing shots. Christian poured them both a glass of Bollinger whilst they waited for Elliot and Kate.

"Ok, ok we promise that we'll make it a full night out with you two this time. Last time we didn't last very long" Kate giggles, it was clear that she had already had some shots on top of the wine that they all had shared before arriving.

"You best do, Kavanagh or I'll be disappointed in you" Ana says over the loud music, Christian wraps his hand around Ana and smirks.

"I promise that we will stay out for as long as you want to" Kate pours herself a glass of Bollinger and then downs it, Ana knew that Kate wasn't going to last the night.

"Let's dance baby" Christian says as he pulls Ana up with him, together they moved onto the dance floor and began to move to the music.

Christian settled his hands on Ana's waist as she moved her hips to the music, her hands were in the air and then wrapped around Christian's neck as they both moved. She moved closer to him and allowed him to kiss her neck as they both danced to the music. She giggled, loving that she and Christian were back to their normal selves after weeks of pain and depression. Soon she found that Kate and Elliot had joined them, their bodies connected as they too began to dance. Christian's hands wormed their way to Ana's ass and he squeezed lightly causing Ana to gasp.

After a few songs, Ana and Christian returned to their booth. They decided on shots and both did four each, and then shared a glass of Bollinger before spending the rest of the night on the dance floor. Ana was shocked that Kate and Elliot had managed to stay out the whole night with Ana and Christian; they hadn't even run off to the bathroom together. By 2am Ana was all danced out and ready to eat junk food, she had taken in more alcohol than she had planned and found that she was more than tipsy.

Christian wrapped his arms around Ana's waist as they walked out of the club together; Kate and Elliot were close behind. The Paparazzi were still outside; they snapped a few pictures before the group were protected by the dark windows of the SUV.

"To ihop!" Ana yells and Kate laughs, Christian shakes his head whilst he quietly chuckles.

"Steele, is ihop open right now?" Kate questions trying to sit up straight but finds herself falling into Elliot's chest

"I don't know but I want chicken, do they sell chicken there?" Ana looks to Christian and he only smirks.

"Well, as soon as we find a chicken place we should stop because I want chicken" Ana pats Taylor on the back and he tries to hold in the laughter.

"Yo, Bro are we crashing at your place tonight?" Elliot asks as he places Kate on his lap.

"Yeah, as long as you're gone by the morning" Christian grinned and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"We're here!" Ana shouts as she spots a chicken take out, she tries to open the door but Christian stops her. He pulls out his wallet and leans over to Sawyer who is sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Luke, get as much chicken as you can with this 50" Christian says and watches as Luke nods and jumps out of the SUV. Ten minutes later and he appears with three bags, once inside the SUV Ana begins to clap in excitement for chicken.

"Can we drive for a while? I don't want to go home yet" Kate says and looks to Christian, Ana then nods.

"Of course we can! Jason take us on a ride!" Ana says and begins eating her chicken.

At 4am, the group finally arrive at Escala and are more than ready to sleep. Christian has Ana in his arms, and he's quickly travelling to their bedroom leaving Kate and Elliot behind. Ana kicks off her heels and allows Christian to strip her out of her clothes, she then watches as Christian strips out of his. Ana smirks and begins crawling over to Christian's side of the bed.

"Oh baby, I'm sooooo horny" Ana whines as she flops on her back.

"Ana, baby you look so good in those panties" Christian whispers as he meets her on the bed.

"Christian can... can you fuck me?" Ana asks as her eye lids flutter shut.

Christian shakes his head and laughs; she was out like a light. He hoped that she would remember this conversation when she woke up, Christian moves Ana to her side of the bed and then covers her with the duvet, he then slides in beside her and rests his head on her chest. He was glad that he had taken her out tonight, they had let loose together and she had enjoyed herself. After such a long time of an Ana he barely knew, he felt like the Ana he fell in love with was back for good.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Here's an early chapter for you all! I'm really busy this week so I pushed this out early, otherwise I may not have gotten this out at all! The next chapter will mark the beginning of Ana's and Christian's vacation, where do you think they will be headed after the business trip to New York? _

_I have a polyvore account! I made the account so that I could show you the outfits I vision of Ana in my head whilst writing my chapters, so far I have only created chapters 8 and 9 of this story so if you want to see any previous outfits then feel free to drop me a PM or review with the title and chapter and I'll create it as soon as I can._

_Here are the links:_

_Chapter 8: fs_twisted_chapter_ana/set?id=90578097_

_Chapter 9: fs_twisted_chapter_ana/set?id=90897930_

_Account: _

_Feedback is appreciated as always!_

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Sunday afternoon approached quickly, Christian found himself waking up next to the girl he loved. She was still sleeping and he couldn't blame her for that, she had exhausted herself the night before and she wouldn't be able to escape a hangover either. Christian on the other hand was feeling pretty good; he had enjoyed himself on the rare night out and wished that he could do it again. Christian slipped out of bed and decided to take a shower before heading to the kitchen to see what he could find to eat.

After his quick shower, Christian dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and then headed for the kitchen; he found Elliot and Kate lounging on the sofas that were placed in between the kitchen area and bar area. In their hands were glasses of orange juice and empty plates on the coffee table, Christian shook his head and then took a seat on the opposite sofa. He saw that Kate was less than impressed to be awake at this hour, she was unable to keep her eyes open, and she too had exhausted herself the night before.

"Hey bro, is the little lady not awake yet?" Elliot asks his brother as he wraps an arm around Kate and allows her to sleep.

"No, but I should wake her and give her something to ease the headache she's going to have" Christian replies as he stands.

"There's some food left for you and Ana, Bro. Gail came and made us some, she said it was no trouble" Elliot finishes before turning his attentions to Kate who he was now carrying back to bed.

Christian was now alone, he headed for the cabinet that housed Ana's meds and everything he needed to cure a hangover. Christian then grabbed the plate from the warmer and poured a mug of tea and a glass of orange juice. With everything set Christian placed everything on a tray and headed for the bedroom, he stepped inside the dark room and found Ana was still sleeping Christian placed the tray on the lounger at the end of the bed and then proceeded to wake up a sleeping Ana.

"Baby, wake up you need to take your meds" Christian whispers as he sooths Ana's back, she stirs but doesn't wake. Christian sighs and tries again.

"Ana, come on wake up baby you need to take these" Christian says a little louder as he begins to prod Ana's arm, she stirs again and flips around on her back. Her eyes are still closed but she is visibly awake, she scowls and then attempts to open her eyes.

"Okay, pass them here lets get this hangover over with" Ana says as her eyes open and the searches for Christian, she finds him already making his way for her with the tray.

Christian settles the tray on Ana's lap and she smiles, she liked that he was prepared to take care of her. The headache was already bothering her and she couldn't wait to get rid of it, she washed down her meds with orange juice and then took a look at the food in front of her. She looked to Christian and he gave her a look that told her to at least try. Ana picked up a piece of dry toast and nibbled on the piece for a few moments before she couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you okay baby?" Christian asks taking the tray away from Ana

"I'll be fine later once everything kicks in, are Elliot and Kate still here?" Ana had little memory of what happened after she and Kate finished off their second bottle of Bollinger, she remembered dancing with Christian and sharing a few cheeky gropes with him whilst they hid away in the booth. She also remembered the amount of shots she had, there were a lot.

"Yeah, Katherine is pretty hung-over so Elliot took her back to bed. I guess they'll be here all day" Christian sighs as he crawls back into bed with Ana.

"Well we both had a lot to drink, she'll be feeling sorry for herself by dinner time" Ana giggles at the last time she had witnessed a hung over Kate, it was a sight to see.

"Let's hope they're gone by then" Christian comments as the couple snuggle up to each other; Ana was already feeling better with Christian at her side, everything felt better when he was around.

Late afternoon rolled around and Ana felt like it was time to get up, Christian had spent the last few hours in his office whilst Ana slept off her hangover, working and making sure everything was still in check over the weekend. Ana emerged from the bedroom dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair was left natural and tamed with her favourite ray bans keeping her hair from her face. Draped over Ana's arms was a black leather jacket that she decided she would wear if it got chilly.

Ana stopped outside of Christian's office an opened the door so that Christian would see her, Kate and Elliot were still sleeping so they were practically alone. Christian looked to see Ana fully dressed and looking way better than she did just four hours ago, he gestured for her to enter and she did so. Christian looked a little worried but Ana didn't want to pressure Christian into telling her what was on her mind. After all she still had plenty on her own mind that she needed to work on.

"Hey baby, why are you dressed?" Christian asks with curiosity

"I was thinking fresh air would be good, maybe we can drive down to the sound or something" Ana suggested with a smile.

"I'd love to baby, let me just go grab a jacket" Christian stands and heads out of the office, leaving Ana in the office. Five minutes pass and Christian re-appears dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with his own ray bans and jacket, Ana grins and takes Christian's hand.

The couple leave the penthouse, leaving Elliot and Kate to sleep. Stepping out into the car park, Ana instantly stopped. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Ana scanned the cars and spotted her own, it had been ruined. Ana jogged to the car with Christian close behind her, it was clear that someone had purposely set out to ruin her car. Gone was the slick black paint and in it's place was white emulsion, the tires were flat and slashed and the windows were smashed. Why didn't anyone tell Ana that this had happened?

"Did you know this happened?" Ana asks for a few moments she pauses but then continues "That's a silly question right? Of course you knew" Ana looks away from Christian

"Baby, I was fixing this whilst you were sleeping. It's going to be picked up in the morning and then we can get you a new car" Christian says as he takes Ana away from the car

"And you couldn't mention that to me on the way down here?" Ana looks to Christian and she could see the sorry look on his face.

"I didn't want to worry you after everything, baby" Christian and Ana reach the R8; Sawyer is already waiting inside the SUV with Carl in the passenger.

"Right, whatever I don't even care. I don't even want to know about this shit, I just want to go to the fucking sound and have some peace and quiet" Ana slides inside the R8 and puts down her Ray bans, the paparazzi would be waiting for them on the other side of those gates and she knew it.

The journey to the sound was quiet, once Christian reached the neighbour hood area he slowed down and the couple began admiring the large homes. Each and every one of the large homes were beautiful and unique in their own way, Ana imagined herself living in one of these homes one day when she and Christian were married with children. Life would be perfect; there would be no threats or bumpy roads. It would be a smooth ride.

"This one is for sale" Christian says as he comes to a stop outside of the gates, there was no indication to say that the house was up for sale. Ana raised a brow at Christian.

"How do you know?" Ana questions, she had to admit that what she could see of the property was beautiful.

"Because I'm looking into buying it" Christian admits with a small smile

"Why Christian?" Ana faces Christian; she was confused as to why he would just buy a house.

"Because one day you and I will outgrow Escala, we will need something bigger. I want us to live here when that day comes" Ana could see the sincerity in his eyes, he wasn't lying when he said that one day they would out grow their oversized apartment.

"Oh, Christian" Was all that Ana could say, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. This truly made her happy.

"Maybe we should go for dinner, what do you fancy?" Christian asks letting Ana go, he begins to drive again through the quiet community. There were only two other houses in this street, it was very secluded and that's what Christian liked.

"Maybe we should go get a salad somewhere; I'm not feeling anything too heavy today"

"Anything for you baby"

Wednesday arrives quicker than Ana had expected, today she would be preparing for her trip that began tomorrow. Christian had been secretive about their destination and he still wouldn't give in, he even had Gail pack her case with clothes that Caroline Acton had sent over for the occasion. Ana was completely in the dark and she didn't seem to mind, she had already packed her bag for New York. That was the only thing she was allowed to do.

Dressed in Acid wash jeans, a cable knit sweater with a white blouse underneath complete with her favourite Chelsea boots Ana picked up her bag and left Escala with Sawyer close behind, she hopped into the back of the SUV and began to scroll through her emails whilst she sat through traffic. Nothing was worth reading to her, she peered out of the window and watched as couples and families walked along the sidewalk with smiles on their faces. They were all happy and Ana liked watching this, a few moments had passed before Sawyer brought her out of her trance.

"Ana, we'll be here soon" Sawyer announces as he begins to move through the traffic.

"Thanks, Luke. Go get yourself a coffee whilst I'm busy at the salon, there's a Starbucks right next door so you won't be too far away" Ana smiles at Sawyer, she knew that he wouldn't be allowed to but he deserved a break.

"Thanks, Ana maybe I can get you something there?" Sawyer questions as he comes to a stop outside of Eric's salon.

"Sure, I'd like a tea and maybe a blueberry muffin. It's my treat so get whatever you like" Ana hands over a $20 and gives Sawyer an encouraging smile, he nods and escorts Ana into the salon before leaving her to grab her order.

"Ana! You look beautiful" Eric compliments as he pulls Ana into a hug, the salon was empty with only his staff lingering around the salon. It was obvious that he had cleared his afternoon schedule.

"Hello, Eric. You look great too" Ana returns the compliment as she pulls away from the hug, Eric was sporting his usual all black attire.

"Lets get this show on the road shall we? I'll have your security detail wait in the plush waiting room" Eric says as he guides Ana to the back of the salon to a private room, he opens the door and instructs her to remove her jeans.

Ana is ready for the pain that she is about to endure, she wanted to do this so that she was bare for Christian when she put her plan in motion during their get away. One of Eric's assistants who goes by the name of Emerald, or Emmy for short enters the room with a smile on her face. In her hand is the products needed for the treatment.

Ten minutes pass and the waxing is over, Ana screamed and almost cried but she endured it as well as she could. It was something that needed to be done and she would do it again. Once Ana was dressed she emerged from the room and received her tea and muffin, Sawyer and Ana sat in the waiting room and quietly enjoyed their orders. Sawyer had decided to go for a coffee and a raspberry infused chocolate cookie. Once the pair was finished Eric stole Ana's attention and convinced her to have her nails re done.

"Why don't we go for a pale pink or maybe white, I assume you're going to be going somewhere hot?" Eric suggests as he picks up the pots and shows them to Ana.

"I actually have no idea where I'm going; it's all a big surprise. Maybe white will be good, it won't clash with anything then" Ana decides, she had never had white nails before and she was curious to see how they would look.

"Great choice, I can already tell that they will look good" Eric then stands and calls over another member of his staff, Violet.

Violet takes a seat and gets to work on Ana's nails; she was quiet allowing Eric to do the talking whilst she did the work. Eric was now trying to convince Ana to have some colour in her hair although she was hesitant she was sure that it wouldn't hurt, just a few highlights to lift the colour a little. Ana was now set on honey highlights, Eric promised to make them subtle and almost unnoticeable, and Ana trusted that Eric wouldn't do the complete opposite of her wishes.

From the corner of her eye Ana spotted Sawyer on the phone talking quietly, he was no doubt filling in Taylor of her location so that he could report back to Christian as soon as the conversation was done with. Ana's car had caused an up in numbers for security, although Ana didn't make a big deal out of it, the up in numbers had bothered her. There were already security men from Escala, to Bellevue and even Montesano, there was no need for any more but Christian liked to be safe. He was always safe.

Ana's car would be replaced when the couple returned from their vacation, she didn't really need a car right now when Sawyer or Carl or Collins was able to drive her wherever she needed. Christian had made a promise to Ana that whilst they were on vacation the security would take a back seat; she didn't want them to be so obvious to the public no matter where they were. There needed to be some sort of normalcy in their life.

Ana had gotten lost amongst her thoughts, she found herself staring blankly at the wall whilst Violet finished off her white nails. Eric was preparing himself for Ana's hair whilst Sawyer continued to talk quietly on the phone; Ana wasn't worried that the phone call was lasting longer than it usually would. She just assumed that it was a big brief in. Once Ana's nails were completed she stood and headed for Eric who was ready and waiting.

"Subtle honey highlights for Miss Steele coming up!" Eric announces as he places the all important hair shield, as he calls it around Ana's neck and then allows it to drape down to her ankles.

After two hours and a lot of chatter, the highlights were completed. Ana fell in love instantly when she saw the finished product; they were subtle and worked well with her brunette hair. Ana paid her fees and left the salon after a half a dozen of farewells and good lucks from Eric and his staff. It was nearing 5pm and Christian would almost be finished at work, Ana decided that it would be a good idea to collect him from work.

Stepping into GEH Ana smiled as she made her way to the reception where Carl sat beside the blonde receptionist, Ana recognised that she was not the same one she had seen last week. The receptionist gave Ana a cold smile and then handed her visitors pass and looked away, Carl shook his head and politely pointed to the elevator where Taylor was waiting.

"Taylor"

"Miss Steele, I see the new receptionist was rude" Taylor says as he taps in the code.

"I'm sure she'll quickly learn that it's not professional to be rude" Ana replies and they both chuckle

"Oh you're right about that, are you excited for the trip? I know Gail and I are" Ana was surprised to hear that Gail was joining Taylor and the rest of the security crew on this trip, she was kind of glad.

"Gail's coming too? I'm glad Christian invited her, you know I'd be more excited if I knew where we were going" Ana hints and throws a wink at Taylor; he smiles and shakes his head.

"Mr Grey will have my balls if I so much as hinted where you're going; it's our first anniversary next week so Christian offered for us to spend our anniversary at your destination. Since it's our first Gail couldn't help herself" Taylor explains as they reach their desired floor.

"That's wonderful Jason, I'll make sure we all have dinner together at least one night so you can tell us all about your special day" Ana says as they step out of the elevator and reach the desk.

"Hello, Andrea it's good to see you. Is my man busy?" Ana asks with a grin

"Oh hey, Ana you look good. No go on in, I suspect he's locking up his office for the day" Andrea gestures towards to huge wooden doors and then continues to type away on her mac book.

"Thanks Andrea" Ana then makes her way to the doors and pushes them open, Ana finds Christian in the middle of packing away his laptop.

"And I found a wild Christian in its natural habitat" Ana announces as she pushes the doors shut, Christian stands and smirks.

"You sure did, baby" Christian makes his way to Ana and snakes his arms around her; he then plants a kiss on her lips.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Christian asks as he examines the new highlights in Ana's hair

"I thought it'd look good" Ana says as she steps back from Christian to allow him to get a proper look

"They do look good baby, I like it. Come on baby, we have some stuff to do before we head to New York tomorrow" Christian takes Ana's hands and leads her out of the office, after locking his door and says good bye to his staff and leaves the building with Sawyer and Taylor close behind.

The couple hop into the SUV and are then driven back to Escala where the Grey family are waiting for the couple to arrive. Ana and Christian enter the kitchen area and are shocked to find Grace and Carrick catching up with Gail, the couple stand with Christian's parents and listen in on the conversation. It doesn't take long for Grace to break her concentration and give her son and his girlfriend a huge hug.

"Sorry to burst in on you both like this but we wanted to say good bye before you go away tomorrow" Grace says as she finally lets Ana and Christian go.

"Oh, Mom we're going to be gone for 14 days you'll be fine without me" Christian brushes off Grace's obvious worry and gives her a smile.

"I know honey but I'll miss you" Grace tells her son, Ana backs away from the conversation and joins Carrick with a glass of wine.

"Hello, Carrick" Ana greets with a smile.

"Ana, you look lovely today. Are you excited?" Carrick asks before sipping his wine

"Of course, I mean I'd be more excited if I knew where I was going but it's lovely that Christian wants to surprise me" Ana replies as she exchanges a loving look with her boyfriend.

"It adds to the fun of it, you both need a break" Carrick decides as he shakes his head at his wife, who is still expressing how much she will miss her son.

"That I agree on, it's been a tough few months for us but we're still strong" Ana watches as Carrick nods his head and stands, he heads to his wife and pulls her away from Christian. Christian sighs with relief and then takes a seat beside Ana.

"Son, how's the North deal going?" Carrick asks with genuine curiosity.

"We're going to close it Friday, Ana and I will be leaving in the early hours of this morning so that we can get there in time for the morning meeting and then the signings will be completed before we leave Friday morning" Christian replies with a grin, he was proud of this deal. It was going to double his net worth and he couldn't wait to share this with Ana.

"I'm proud of you son" Carrick pats his son on the back and then turns his attentions to his wife who is quietly sipping on her wine.

Christian only smiles at his father; Christian wasn't one for taking compliments. He only liked to give them, to Ana and the people he loved. The Grey's time at Escala was coming to an end, Grace had a shift to work and Carrick wanted to get an early night before his big case in the morning. After the couple bid their farewells, Christian and Ana headed to the dining area where they decided to eat dinner. It was rare for them to eat there but they decided on privacy for just one night, a delicious dish of Mac and Cheese was being cooked up by Gail and neither could wait. The next two weeks would be filled with restaurants and no good homemade food by Gail; they were both going to miss it.

"So, we're leaving at 2 then?" Ana asks, she was unaware of the flight plan that Christian had organised.

"Yes, we'll touch down 10am new York time. That gives me an hour to get to the meeting and grab breakfast" Christian replies as he skims through the newspapers, there had been their usual articles documenting Ana's outings since her first appearance after her accident.

"Ok, so we're staying at your new York apartment then?" Ana was full of questions, she was curious.

"Of course, here baby you're in the magazine" Christian passes over the magazine to Ana and she takes a look at the cover.

'Anastasia Steele, has she lost weight?' Ana takes a look at the two compared pictures, one of her and Christian the night they first met and a picture of her from her most recent outing with Christian. Their night out last week, it was clear that Ana had lost weight during the time those two pictures were taken but she was under a lot of stress. Ana turns the page indicated and begins to read.

The article didn't bother Ana, she knew that the weight had left her and she didn't care for that. It was okay to lose weight just as much as it was okay to gain it, she was happy as she was and she didn't want to change. Ana began to skim through the rest of the magazine and came across July's best dressed women, Ana gasped when she found herself at the number one spot next to the ever trendy Rihanna.

'Since Ana's come back from her accident she has shown herself to be on trend and working those high street brands as well as the high end brands. From comfort to a wild night out on the town with boyfriend Christian Grey, Ana has proved that she can dress for any occasion'

Beside the article was three pictures, all had been snapped of her recent outings with Christian. She smiled and showed Christian the small recognition she had been given, she was proud of this. For once in her life she was fashion forward and this made her more than happy. Christian read the article and then kissed Ana's cheek; he gave her a grin and then placed the magazine on the table.

"Typical magazine to pick out someone's changes and then praise them for something else a few pages later, they're right though you are most certainly the best dressed woman of July. You look gorgeous all the time" Christian says as he pushes the papers away and then sips on his water.

"you don't think I've lost too much weight do you?" Ana asks with a worried look.

"No baby, trust me if you looked underweight I would be the first person to point it out. They're just being dramatic, I didn't even notice" Christian admits with a smile, he would never allow Ana to become underweight; he wanted to look after her.

"Okay, I was just checking" Ana smirks and then crosses her legs on the chair, she looks behind her to see Gail approaching with two steaming bowls of mac and cheese. She places the bowls in front of the couple and then disappears into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me that Gail and Taylor were joining us for their first anniversary" Ana says before taking a mouthful of her mac and cheese.

"Yes, Gail is going to collect us from New York and we're all flying out together and then she is going to spend the week and then fly back to get Escala in order for our return. I couldn't let her be alone for their anniversary nor could I go without Taylor" Christian replies, although he didn't admit it to anyone he saw Gail and Taylor as family. He cared for them.

"That's very sweet of you, I was thinking that we should get together with them for dinner during Gail's time there" Ana suggests with a smile

"Sure, that would be nice" Christian continues to eat his mac and cheese.

Once the couple has finished their dinner, they shower and head to bed for a few hours. They would need to be awake in four hours in order to make their flight to New York. Ana was excited to get out of Seattle for a while, maybe even America. Knowing Christian she knew he wouldn't just fly her to the other side of the country for two weeks, he would go all out. She knew that it was going to be extravagant and special, somewhere that they would remember as a happy place. Ana slept with a smile on her face, she was thankful for Christian. More than words could ever describe.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Another early update!_

_This chapter is longer than usual because I just couldn't bare to chop this into two chapters so I made the decision to combine it into one and give you all an early update, I hope you enjoy today you find out where the happy couple are going!_

_Feedback is always appreciated._

_Here is the link for chapter 10's polyvore set if you're interested in seeing what Ana's outfits look like!_

_ fs_twister_chapter_10_ana/set?id=91989893_

_Chloe xo_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The journey to New York was filled with sleep, Ana and Christian had cuddled with each other the whole plane ride as they both slept. The pair woke up to the sound of Taylor's voice, he had spent the last two minutes attempting to wake them up whilst the jet landed. It was time to get moving, Christian had a meeting in a little over an hour and he needed to eat before he took on the final aspects of his new deal.

"Baby, come on we're here" Christian whispers softly as he prods Ana, she stirs and groans before sitting up and allowing Christian to guide her out of the plane.

"That's it baby, you can sleep when you get to the apartment" Christian whispers once more as he secures Ana in the back of the SUV, she only nodded and closed her eyes once more the sun was almost blinding she wasn't ready for that yet.

"How long will you be?" Ana asks before clearing her throat, she opened her eyes to tiny slits and looked to Christian.

"I'll be home in time for Dinner, if you're up to it we can head out to a restaurant and make the most of our night here" Christian suggests as he takes a hold of Ana's hand, he encourages her to sit up and open her eyes fully.

"I'm not sure, let's see how we both feel in a while. Is it too much trouble to take a drive later?" Ana finally sits up and takes a look out of the window; she was met by the busy view of Times Square.

"Of course, where do you want to go?"

"Maybe I'd like to go shopping; you know it's something to do whilst you're at the office all day" Ana smiles, she thought about grabbing a dress and taking a look at what New York had to offer.

"I'll sort something with Sawyer, why don't you grab something pretty for when I sign the contract tomorrow. I want you to be there" Christian says as he pulls out his card and hands it to Ana, she rolls her eyes and takes it not bothering to argue with him, she wasn't planning on using it.

"Okay then, looks like my day is sorted. You go get that deal baby, I'll be waiting for you at home" Ana kisses Christian before he jumps out the SUV with Taylor close behind him, luckily the paparazzi hadn't figured out the location of his whereabouts today.

Once Christian and Taylor were out of sight Sawyer left the offices behind and set into the morning lunch time traffic, Ana made the decision to grab a salad before heading back to the apartment where she would then change into her carefully picked outfit and head out to a few stores. This was Ana's first trip to New York and although she was only here for less than 24 hours, she wanted to see as much as she could. She found Times Square to be even busier and beautiful looking than the pictures; she liked the way that even though the sidewalks were seemingly packed with people they were still polite. Once Ana made it to her home for the night she was more than ready to tuck into her Salad and frozen yoghurt.

Sawyer and Ana took a seat at the kitchen counter, she hadn't gotten the chance to take in the decor just yet, and she was waiting until she had to find her way to the bedroom. Ana opened up the clear container and took a look at her chicken ceaser salad with extra chicken and added croutons, it looked absolutely delicious and light she wasted no time in tucking into her lunch savouring every taste that went into her mouth. Sawyer quietly ate his chicken mayonnaise and bacon sub that Ana had insisted she purchased for him, he liked that Ana was different to Christian. She wasn't rude or harsh, she never lost her temper with staff and she always stuck up for them when Christian treated them like shit. Ana wished that Christian would give them more respect; they damn deserved it after putting up with a bastard like Christian for so long.

Sawyer was almost thankful for Ana's presence in Christian's life and he knew that a lot of his other staff was too, it kept him grounded and a lot calmer although he was still known to throw a fit at staff when he disliked something they did. Sawyer felt that Ana was a good person, she only meant well and she didn't deserve the bad that were constantly on her doorstep, he felt like she would be a good friend to him and that he would be a good friend to her.

"Did you enjoy your sub Luke?" Ana asked as she closed her container

"Yes, it was very nice. Thanks for paying, I know you didn't have to" Luke replies as he takes the container from Ana and collects his own rubbish, he places the rubbish in the trash and then grabs their frozen yoghurts from the refrigerator.

"I know I don't but I'm not horrible like Christian, consider it a bonus from the boss' girlfriend" Ana winks and then laughs, Sawyer smiles and nods.

"After these little beauties I'll get changed and then we can head out, I have no idea what's here do you?" Ana puts a spoonful of her strawberry flavoured frozen yoghurt into her mouth and then scooped up a few of the toppings and placed them in her mouth too.

"Mr Grey sent over a list of store names, I'm sure they're all the best of the best" Sawyer shows Ana the small list of five store names, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no doubt about that, lets cut it down to two and see what we find how about I let you decide where we go" Ana suggests with a grin, Sawyer shifts in his seat and stands.

"Um, okay I'm just going to be over here informing Taylor of our plan so that the boss won't have a panic attack" Sawyer heads into the foyer leaving Ana alone, she quickly finishes her yoghurt and picks up her bag heading down the corridor hoping to find the bedroom.

Ana opened the first door that she came across, she noticed that the apartment was much more colourful and plush than the Escala penthouse, the apartment was decorated in warm colours completed with gold aspects. She loved this decor, it was much different to what she was used to from Christian. Ana stepped into the room and peeked in, it was Christian's office the walls were lined with book shelves and full of every book that you could ever think of. Centring the room was an oak desk, no doubt very heavy and would take a group to lift, the black leather looked similar to the one Christian had back at Escala. The room was very elegant and different to the rest of the apartment; Christian wasn't one for having things in the same fashion.

Ana continued walking along the corridor and opened another door, she found herself in the guest room. The walls were bare and painted in soft beige; she liked the colour and thought it was very neutral. Ana left the room; she didn't want to waste any more time so instead she headed straight for the last door. The door lead her to a set of spiral stairs, the steps were covered in a plush white carpet whilst the spindles were a mix of white and gold, that made the flight of stairs look very elegant. Ana found herself in a big room, the California four poster king bed was the centre of the room facing the magnificent view that was set in the full length windows. To the left of the oversized bedroom were three openings, two closets and an en suite. Ana decided to head for the middle entrance that lead to the en suite, it was an impressive room. The beige and gold colour scheme was continued into the bathroom, the walls were a natural beige whilst the tiles were a darker brown with gold aspects.

Ana looked to her left and saw that the en suites and closets all joined together, walking to the right Ana found the closet stocked with suits and shoes. Ana assumed that her side of the closet would be the left side. She headed out of the bathroom and threw her bag to the floor; Ana then sat beside the bag and pulled out her outfit which consisted of a peach waterfall open blazer, an oversized white tank top and light wash jeans. Ana had packed her rarely worn favourite leather block heel boots to complete the outfit.

Ana pushed herself off of the ground and removed her sweats and t-shirt and then proceeded to change her underwear and outfit, she decided that she would go for a high pony tail to complete her outfit.

Once Ana was ready she took off downstairs and into the main floor of the apartment, she had to admit that the place was impressive and very beautiful, the size was much smaller than Escala and it felt cosier. Ana found Sawyer pacing the kitchen whilst a middle aged lady hurried around the sitting area with a duster and a bucket full of cleaning supplies on her other hand. Ana decided to introduce herself to the lady.

"Hello, I assume you're the house keeper here? I'm Ana Steele" Ana shook the hand of the lady who had put her supplies down to greet Ana.

"Pleasure to meet you Ana, I'm Mrs Reynolds but everyone calls me Wendy. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you on your arrival, I was grabbing groceries for you and well... you know how traffic can be in New York" the pair chuckle lightly and Ana nods.

"Of course, it's no bother I was just showing myself around before we headed back out for a few hours. I'll be back before Christian is no doubt" Ana smiles and leaves Wendy to her cleaning, she seemed polite enough.

"Let's go Luke" Ana says as she heads out of the door with her phone and bag in hand.

The traffic was as to be expected in a City like New York but Ana didn't mind, she enjoyed watching the people of New York go about their day whilst she was stuck in traffic. After an hour of being stuck in traffic Ana finally arrived at her destination, the first shop on her list was a small boutique that stocked high end designer clothes. Ana stepped into the small store and her eye immediately caught a sight of the most gorgeous dress, she headed immediately for the dress and searched for her size.

The dress was an ivory colour with a black lace waist band; it was a silky material and looked like it would settle at Ana's knees. Ana didn't care for what else the store had on offer for her; she only had eyes for the $3,159 Herve Leger dress in her hands. The price didn't seem to bother Ana, she knew that she had more than enough and she wasn't scared to spend it. It wasn't going to go anywhere else if Christian had his way. Ana picked up a pair of black pumps that had a four inch heel and then a pair of gold knot earrings that were sitting dying to be purchased in a glass cabinet, the outfit she had chosen was elegant and would be perfect for such an important event. For a moment Ana debated whether she should purchase a jacket but decided against the jacket.

$4,050 later, Ana left the boutique with Luke close behind her, she had spent a short time in the store and she didn't feel like spending any longer in clothes stores. Ana looked at the time, she knew Christian would almost be done with his meeting she wondered if it would be a good idea to surprise him and they go home together.

"Luke, do you think it's wise to collect Christian from his meeting?" Ana asks with a smile as she leans over to him from the back seat

"Let me check with Taylor and see what his opinion is on this" Luke takes out his phone and dials Taylor's number.

The conversation between Luke and Taylor was quick, he had received his orders.

"Taylor estimates that Christian will be done in around an hour or so, which gives us plenty of time to get there" Luke announces as he starts the engine and pulls out into the traffic.

"How are you doing Luke?" Ana asks, she was making conversation with her security detail. She figured that if they were going to be together for the most part of her days whilst Christian wasn't around then the least she could do was get to know him.

"I'm doing great, I could do with some sleep since the time zones has kind of messed me up" Sawyer replies, Ana knew that feeling.

"I get what you mean; I can't imagine what we're all going to be like when we're on vacation. I'm sure it's going to be a big difference" Ana says as she looks out of the window and continues her people watching.

"Sure is, I think a sleep on the plan journey is definitely needed" Sawyer takes a left and speeds down the empty street, the traffic had abandoned this street and both Ana and Sawyer were glad.

"Hey, your holiday is coming up after the vacation right? Do you have plans for your time off?" Ana caught Luke's smile as she recognised that he had a life outside of his job.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of just heading out of town for a few days you know away from the city" Sawyer replies, Ana noticed his change in his expression. He looked sad, like something was on his mind.

"Luke, what's up?" Ana was genuinely worried for Luke's sudden sadness; she didn't like to see people upset.

"Oh it's nothing Ana, just something I remembered. Enough about me, where do you think Christian is taking you?" Sawyer already knew where Christian would be taking Ana for their romantic get away but it was fun to see Ana guess.

"I was thinking France, a few days in Saint Tropez and then Paris. But It's Christian, he could be taking me anywhere" Ana sighs, now that their vacation was a little under 24 hours away she couldn't wait to find out where she would be going, she had no idea when she would find out either which almost killed her.

"Maybe, you'll have to see tomorrow won't you I'm sure you'll love it" Luke smiles and Ana smiles too, it was true no matter where she was she would love it.

The journey seemed short as Luke pulled up outside of the building where Christian was currently closing his most recent and biggest deal, jumping out of the car Ana followed Taylor who was waiting outside with Sawyer close behind into the building. The three of them headed straight for the elevators and headed for the 25th floor where the meeting was still on going, Ana could only imagine how Christian felt spending the majority of his day in a board room cracking down a deal. Ana stepped out onto the foyer and followed Taylor to the board room, she didn't know if she was going to be going inside.

"You can head in, Christian wants you there" Taylor says as he knocks the door and then opens it, he nods and Ana steps inside closing the door behind.

"Hey, sorry Taylor said it was okay for me to come in here" Ana says quietly as all eyes settle on her.

"It's okay baby, we're just finishing up. I'll introduce you to everyone once we're done, come sit with me" Christian gestures to the empty seat that was next to his, Ana quickly headed over to the seat and sat down placing her hands on the table and launching herself into their conversation.

A short whilst passed and both parties teams had cleared out, only Christian and a man and woman remained who looked to be middle aged. Christian stood and straightened his suit; Ana stood immediately after and followed Christian to the other side of the table where the man and woman stood.

"Ana, this is Eugene and Sandra North. Eugene, Sandra this is my girlfriend Ana" Christian says as he points to Eugene and then Sandra, Sandra is first to offer her warm welcome and she takes Ana into a hug and then air kisses her cheek.

"Ana, it's a pleasure to meet you. I heard about your accident, I'm so happy you've recovered" Sandra steps back and gives Ana a warm smile whilst Eugene waits his turn to greet Ana.

"You too, Sandra. Thank you, it wasn't easy but I'm getting there" Ana returns the smile and then turns to Eugene.

"Here is the lovely lady that I've heard great things about, it's lovely to meet you Ana Christian is a lucky man" he sends a smile to Christian and then winks at Ana, she giggles and grins.

"I think I'm the lucky one, Eugene. He's everything I could ever ask for" Ana looks to Christian and he gives her his award winning smile, it made her heart melt instantly.

"Well, I think it's time for us to get going. We will see you tomorrow for breakfast and a contract signing" Eugene shakes Christian's hand and then Ana's, the group left with Taylor, Sawyer and Eugene's security close behind them.

"I like you coming to collect me from work baby" Christian says once the couple are in the back of the SUV

"Don't get used to it; I plan to get my ass back to work after this vacation" Ana replies as she leans her head onto Christian's shoulders

"Baby, you don't have to work" Christian states clearly, Ana didn't need to work. She had everything she needed; she could spend her time doing other things other than working.

"I know, but I'm kind of getting tired of being home on my own all day. I kind of miss it" Ana admits, with Christian working all day she was alone. Everyone else around her was always busy and it left her with nothing to do.

"And what would you do, baby?" Christian asks with a raised brow

"I'm not sure, I could always go back to volunteering or make use of my degree and try and get a job in editing" Ana speaks her thoughts out loud, she hadn't been pondering this choice for very long but it seemed like a good idea.

"But you really don't need to work Ana, you have everything you need" Ana only rolled her eyes; she knew that Christian would have a problem with her wanting to work again. She didn't bother to reply she only rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and proceeded to check her texts and emails on their journey back to the apartment.

Ana entered the apartment first and raced to the bedroom with her new outfit in hand, she was kind of pissed that Christian didn't like her wanting to work although she saw this outcome it shouldn't have surprised her but she couldn't help but feeling mad. Ana headed into her side of the closet and found that her travel bag had been unpacked, she pulled out her dress from it's fancy box and placed it on a hanger with tomorrows plane outfit. Ana had decided to go for comfort for her plane journey, with what was expected to be a long ass flight she didn't want to spend many hours in a pair of jeans that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ana are you up here?" Christian asks as he steps into the bedroom, he had to admit that he liked this apartment better than the Escala penthouse, although it was smaller he liked that the bedroom was so big.

"Yeah, I'm just hanging up my new purchases so they don't crease" Ana replies as she pulls off her boots and then throws them into her travel bag, she then slips off her jacket and folds it neatly before placing it on top of her boots in her travel bag.

Ana turns to find Christian leaning against the wall, he had been watching her. Christian notices the new addition to the closet; the ivory dress had caught Christian's attention just like it had caught Ana's. He imagined how Ana would look in this dress and he liked what he imagined, she would look beautiful tomorrow morning. Christian moved closer to Ana and saw that she was angry; this only encouraged him to move closer.

"Baby, I like the dress" Christian comments as he takes a seat on the sofas that centre the closet.

"Me too, it was a lot of money" Ana replies not bothering to turn around, she continues packing her clothes up. She didn't need her dirty sweats hung up, she preferred them to be in her bag.

"A lot of money that wasn't taken from my account, did you use your own money?" Christian asks curiously.

"Yes, I thought I would use of the unwanted money in my bank account" Ana finishes folding and then leaves the closet; she heads into the bathroom and begins removing her make-up with her favourite products.

"Oh, okay. Wendy is preparing dinner; she said it'll be ready in an hour or so" Christian says as he strips out of his suit, Ana watches from the corner of her eye as he slowly unbuttons his shirt.

"Are you getting in the shower?" Ana looks to Christian and notices his chiselled abs, she hadn't taken a proper look at them in a long time, and they were still beautiful and toned as she remembered them.

"Yes, why would you like to join me?" Ana nods and begins to pull on her tank top, Christian takes a hold of her hands and stops her, he wanted to do this himself.

Slowly, Christian finishes taking off his pants and underwear before pulling Ana into his arms. He pulls off her tank top, throwing it to the floor. Christian took a look at the underwear that Ana wore, a nude lace number that did everything for her cleavage. Christian then unhooks the bra and watches as it falls from Ana's breasts, he smiles appreciatively and then continues with her bottom half. Once the pair was naked they step into the oversized shower and let the hot water cascade over them as they hold each other in their arms, Ana hadn't been this close to Christian in over a month and she was enjoying every moment of it.

Ana smirked as she felt Christian's obvious erection on her back, for a moment she pondered letting him take her. It had been so long that she had missed Christian being inside of her until they both exploded.

"Do you miss it?" Ana blurts out as she turns around to face him.

"Being inside of you? Yes" Christian admits, but that wasn't what Ana meant. She knew that he missed the sex as much as she did, she could tell just by looking down.

"No that's not what I meant" Ana replies, she wasn't sure where she was going with this. The thought of Christian and his old sex life washed over her and it made her curious.

"I don't miss it Ana, not when I have you" Christian leans down and kisses Ana's neck, but Ana pulled away and looked at him.

"But you haven't had me, not in over a month. What if I said I wanted to try it, would you do it?" Ana then asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice, Christian only smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe sometime in the future if you are truly up for some kinky fuckery" Christian winks and then pulls Ana close to him again, he found her curiosity cute and as much as he would love to take Ana into the red room he knew she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Ana found herself pushing herself against the wall; Christian followed her and took her off of her feet. She was wrapped around him as he silently took Ana after what felt like forever; Ana arched her back as she felt Christian enter her slowly before pulling back and thrusting hard inside of her. The running shower drowned out each others moans and groans as Christian wasted no time in fucking Ana as hard as she could take it, he had missed this he had missed Ana and being intimate with her.

Ana gripped onto Christian, her nails clawing into his back as Christian continued to thrust hard, Christian had his arms gripped onto Ana's ass groping as his lips caressed Ana's neck whilst the hard fucking continued. It wasn't hard to mistake the muffled groans of pleasure that escaped Christian's mouth, this only made Ana more and more turned on by the man that she loved so very much.

"Oh... Christian, oh, oh my yes" Ana moans as Christian continues his hard fucking, she had to admit that this was the best she had had in a long time.

Christian thrusted two more timed before they both came apart at the seams, Christian kept himself buried inside of Ana holding her tight as they both panted hard. They both needed this and Christian's was glad that Ana hadn't stopped him; he was glad that the final piece of their puzzle was in place.

"Fuck Ana, you were so tight" Christian comments after a few moments of silence, they had been staring into each others eyes.

"I enjoyed that, would you mind letting me down now so I can wash?" Ana gives Christian her innocent smile and then finds herself back on her feet.

The sex she had just enjoyed made her weak at the knees, she found herself leaning against the wall for balance as Christian took pleasure in scrubbing her body with her favourite jasmine scented body wash. Once Christian was done he then poured the strawberry scented shampoo into his palm and massaged it into Ana's scalp, she closed her eyes enjoying every moment of being taken care of by her loving boyfriend. Their relationship was far from normal perfect but it made the both of them happy and that was all that mattered.

Ana stepped out of the shower, leaving Christian to wash by himself, she wrapped a towel around her body, picked up her clothes and then headed out of the bathroom and into her closet. Ana then dried off her body and put her underwear on along with a pair of pyjama shorts and her t-shirt from earlier; Ana pulled on her favourite booty slippers and then wrapped her towel around her head. Ana felt refreshed and very hungry; she wondered if the hour had passed she couldn't wait to tuck into some food.

Heading downstairs with a book in hand, Ana's mood had changed. She was happy now, the excitement had returned and all she could think about was food and her vacation. Ana reached the kitchen and saw a familiar face, she was happy that she had come early. Gail had arrived and was speaking to Wendy in hushed tones, knowing Gail she was probably dying to get in the kitchen and take over Wendy's job but Gail was about to embark on a special trip and Ana wasn't going to let her work.

"Hey, Gail why don't you come and sit with me" Ana calls over to Gail as she motions towards the couches.

"I'll be right over" Gail smiles and heads for the couches, Ana takes a seat and Gail joins her sitting on the opposite couch so that they can talk.

"I see you're trying to take over Wendy's job, relax Gail" Ana smiles and Gail chuckles.

"I know I know, I can't help myself I always have to be doing something. Mr Grey flew me over early so that I could get a good nights rest and instead of being up half the night so that I can fly during the early hours" Gail explains her early arrival as she looks over at Taylor who is now joined by Sawyer.

"I see, well I'm glad you're here Christian will probably be slaving away at the contract all night and I need a buddy to keep me company" Ana sighs at the thought of Christian being in his office for most of the night whilst Ana slept alone.

"I'm up for that! I think we're all staying here tonight, there's three floors in this thing did you know?" Gail gives Ana a shocked face and Ana giggles.

"I didn't know that, I've only seen upstairs" Ana admits, she began to wonder where the third floor was. She then realised that she had missed a couple of doors in the corridor.

"Let me show you, it's lovely down there" The pair stand and head for the door that lead to the downstairs, Ana was met with the same decor that she was met with for in the upstairs and she loved that it all matched.

Once Ana and Gail were downstairs they were met with a large communal room, there were other security men lounging around on the sofas. A small kitchen was set in the far corner of the room as well as more doors. Gail explained that the doors lead to bedrooms and that the whole third floor used to be five deluxe apartments that Christian had renovated to be a staff headquarters. Ana loved that he thought about his staff and made sure that they had suitable living environments. She thought that the whole apartment was very impressive and that she would love to spend more time here.

Ana and Gail headed back upstairs and were met by Christian who seemed to be looking for Ana; he looked relieved to see that Ana hadn't gone anywhere.

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Was Gail showing you the downstairs?" Christian says as he wraps his arm around Ana.

"Yes, I didn't know the bottom floor existed. This is quite big" Ana replies as the three of them head back to the kitchen.

"Well, technically we only live on this floor. The apartment isn't all that big if you don't count the floor below" Christian argues, he rarely went downstairs as it was used for staff.

"I guess, Well I'm going to get stuck into this book before dinner" Ana announces as she leaves Christian and heads for the couches once more.

Friday morning soon came around, Ana was up bright and early ready to start the day and so was Christian. They had both gotten a good night of sleep ready for the early morning meeting and then the plane journey. Ana headed straight for her closet; she had prepared her plane outfit the night before and had it ready and waiting to change into when she returned for a quick change before heading out of the country. She needed to get ready and she didn't have much time, Ana stripped naked and rummaged for her clean underwear. Once she found she black lace set that she had packed she quickly puts it on before heading into the bathroom.

Ana applies light make-up to her tired face, after making sure nothing looked out of place she then began to work on her hair. First Ana straightened her bangs and then clipped them to the side before tackling her hair into a neat side bun; once she was happy with the outcome she unclipped her bangs and arranged it so that there were tendrils of hair in the right places. She looked in the mirror for a few moments, inspecting her makeup and hair before giving it the okay.

Ana approached the dress with a hug grin on her face, she couldn't wait to wear this dress it was so beautiful. Ana took the dress off of it's hanger and slipped it on, she found Christian waiting for the opportunity to zip up the dress. Once he had done the honours, the couple step back and take in each others appearance. Christian had on a Black Suit with a crisp white shirt and an ivory and black tie, Ana smiled at how he had matched with her.

"You look beautiful baby, that dress looks even better than I imagined" Christian compliments as he kisses Ana on her cheek.

"You too baby, shouldn't we get going? It's almost 8" Ana says as she pulls away and grabs her travel bag.

"Yes, lets go before the traffic gets bad" Christian takes a hold of Ana's hand and together they head downstairs and our of the apartment.

The traffic was calm and Christian was thankful that they made it on time, when Ana and Christian made it onto their desired floor they were taken straight to the board room where they would eat breakfast with Eugene and Sandra before the big moment. When they both entered they saw Eugene and Sandra sitting at the table with a white plate in front of them, they were waiting for Christian and Ana so that they could eat together. Ana saw the photographer in the corner and instantly felt nervous.

"Christian, Ana. Both of you look lovely today" Sandra stands and gives both of them a hug

"Thank you, Sandra. You look lovely too" Christian greets as he takes his seat.

"Hello, Sandra and Eugene love to see you both again" Ana then says as she shakes Eugene's hand.

Once both of them were seated they all wasted no time in grabbing their own food, Ana opted for a couple of pancakes and fruit drizzled in honey whilst Christian decided to go with eggs bacon and waffles. The breakfast was a quiet event with small conversation whilst the photographer took quiet snaps of the group whilst they ate. After half an hour breakfast was finished and Christian couldn't wait to get his hands on the pen to sign the contract, this was a big moment for him and he wanted to get it over with.

"Are we ready for the signing?" The photographer asks, Christian nods and just on cue the legal teams pour into the board room.

Ana took her place next to Christian whilst Sandra took hers beside Eugene; the legal team crowded around the two couples before Christian picked up the pen and signed the contract. The photographer took his snaps of the signing before he asked for a group photo and then one of Eugene and Sandra and then Ana and Christian. It was a happy moment, one that wouldn't be forgotten as Christian became a richer man. The smile on Christian's face couldn't be mistaken, Ana was happy for Christian she was happy that he was motivated to do things like this.

Once the pictures were taken both parties left the building, Ana and Christian were already on their way back to the apartment for a quick change before they headed to the airport. Christian decided that Ana would find out on the plane, he didn't want her to be clueless as to how long their journey would last. He knew just how much it was killing her already because she didn't know.

Ana and Christian rushed into the apartment and up the stairs to change into something more casual, Ana opted for grey crop sweats and a navy blue sweater and black converses she put her hair into a messy up do and placed her ray bans on the top of her head. Christian also opted for sweats but decided to go for a plain white t-shirt and a sweat jacket over the top; he slipped on his van canvas shoes and was ready to go. The luggage was already on the jet as Gail had brought them with her the previous night, everything was ready to go and Ana couldn't wait to leave. She would be out of the country for 12 days and the thought excited her.

The couple arrived at their destination with big grins, they were happy to be seeing the back of America for a while although they would miss their friends. Ana had sent texts to her parents and Kate telling them goodbye and that she would miss them, she had also promised Kate a proper catch up and a day out when she returned. Christian had made sure everything was good with his business and then called in with his parents to tell them goodbye, the couple were ready to leave and embark on a memorable journey.

"So, baby would you like to know where we're going?" Christian asks and smirks when Ana quickly nods her head in excitement.

"buckle yourself in baby because we're going on a 13 hour flight to Bora Bora and it's going to be one of the best trips of our lives" Christian then says as he kisses Ana with passion at the top of the stairs.

The grins on their faces showed that they were happy, nothing couldn't break this happiness. They were going to be spending time together in the most romantic place on the earth and Ana couldn't be more thankful of this life than she already was.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_The happy couple are finally in Bora Bora! Be prepared for a few happy chapters whilst Ana and Christian enjoy their vacation, I promise some drama will happen soon. The couple has been a little too happy... haven't they? Feel free to give me feed back I always appreciate it!_

_Polyvore set for Chapter 11:_

_ fs_twister_chapter_11_ana/set?id=93137518_

_Chloe x_

_PS, It appears fanfiction hates links so if you are interested in looking at the polyvore set then please use polyvore dot com / before the second half of the link above_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The journey to Bora Bora was nothing but peaceful and comfortable, Christian and Ana spent the thirteen hour flight talking, snuggling with each other or sleeping in the comfy double bed that was in one of the three small bedrooms on the jet. It was no secret that both Ana and Christian were dying to get off of the plane and explore their new home for the next 12 days.

A few hours later and Ana and Christian found themselves being greeted by the staff of the four season's hotel. Christian had booked out each hut for his staff and made sure that Gail and Sawyer had the best of the best for their first anniversary, even if Christian didn't like to admit it they were like a second family to him and he wanted them both to be happy for their special time. He couldn't let them stay apart for their first wedding anniversary.

After the big welcome the big party were then shown to their huts, Christian and Ana were lead to the biggest hut on the resort. Of course it was too big for two people but Christian didn't seem to care about this, he wanted the best for the one he loved and that was final. Once the staff left the hut Ana quickly turned to face Christian, a huge grin on her face as she stared into his eyes. She was happy, more than happy. She was excited for this trip, for this time with Christian, she was sure that the vacation would be special, romantic and the happiest time of their lives. Everything was forgotten about; there was no stress nothing mattered whilst they were here.

"Oh, Christian this is absolutely beautiful and look we have our own pool" Ana gushes as she slips her arms around Christian; he leaned down and kisses her forehead with a smile. He was glad that Ana like the hut.

"We can do anything you want, baby. We can go for a swim, stay in the hut, fuck I'll even hire jets for us to ride" Christian says as the pair stay in each others arms.

"Right now, I just want to get out of these clothes. It's too hot for sweats" Ana admits as she begins looking around for her luggage, Christian grabs her hand and points to the far end of the living area where the couples luggage sat outside of the master bedroom door.

"Let's go change and go for a swim so someone can come and unpack for us" Christian begins to pull Ana towards the pile of luggage; she had to admit that there was far too much just for the pair of them. Christian picked up the smallest suitcase and guided Ana into the bedroom.

"Do we really need this much luggage?" Ana asks as she unzips the suitcase and begins to rummage through the case looking for swim wear for them both. Of course the suitcase was full of bikini's and swim shorts for Christian and Ana, but Ana was curious and wanting to see what had been purchased for her.

"Of course we do baby" Christian answers with a smirk.

Ana rolls her eyes and throws a pair of black swim shorts to Christian before pulling out her own swim suit; she opts for a red bandeau high waist bikini. Without hesitation Ana strips out of her clothes and quickly pulls on her swim suit before taking a look in the full length mirror that stood behind her, the high waisted bikini hit her in the right places. She smiled at herself and then emerged from the bedroom and joined Christian in the private pool. She slowly stepped in and then sat beside Christian, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, she smiled at Christian and the pair then rested their heads on each other.

"I'm in love with this place already, Christian. I love that you've brought me here" Ana says as they both watch the sun go down, the sun set was a beautiful sight amongst the amazing views that Bora Bora had to offer.

"Me too, I promise nothing is going to ruin this trip Ana" Christian reassures Ana as he kisses the top of her head.

"I know, Christian. You don't need to keep telling me, I know you won't let anything ruin this" Ana stands and stands on the edge of the pool, the sea was just below her and she wanted nothing more than to jump in.

Ana finds herself falling into the water; she resurfaces with a grin on her face as she finds Christian standing in her place. He jumps in and joins Ana in the clear blue water; this moment couldn't get any better if they had tried. They were both carefree and didn't have the weight of their problems on their shoulders; the couple shared a passionate kiss and then swam further into the water. Together they could see the rest of the huts where their staff were residing, and then a small group on the beach. Ana recognised Gail in a bold floral pattern maxi dress with Taylor by her side who had on a simple shirt and shorts, with them was Sawyer, Carl and Collins who also worse shirts and shorts. It was clear that they were enjoying their time together.

"Let's swim over to them, Christian" Ana suggests as she keeps herself afloat in the water.

"Maybe tomorrow, dinner is going to be waiting on us soon if we don't get back" Christian replies, Ana only nods and together they swim back to their hut and rush to change before their dinner arrives.

Ana and Christian are sitting at the dining table with a glass of their favourite Bollinger watching as the chef prepares a delicious dinner for the couple. A short time passes and the chef carries picks up his creation and places each plate and dish on a tray before carrying it over to the table. Ana looks at the food and smiles, the chef had prepared kebabs. She hadn't had kebabs in a while.

"Home made kebabs with a range of sauces and salads, there are also skewers if you would like to create your own and also there is pita bread for a second option of creating your own. Desert will be a pineapple and mango sorbet which is perfect for the weather, the sorbet will be served with a fruit salad" the chef disappears back into the open plan kitchen and continues his work on the fruit salad.

Christian and Ana immediately tucked into the various foods, collecting their various meats and pita bread first before choosing their sauces, both opted for the classic homemade mayo and all the salad on offer. After the first round of kebabs Ana was already preparing skewers, once she is done making the kebabs she hands one to Christian and smiles. The pair were enjoying their meal, they were enjoying being truly alone, they were enjoying each other. After the first course the chef brought over the sorbet, he was right it was definitely perfect for the hot weather in Bora Bora.

Dinner went down a treat and the couple were now more than full, they decided to spend the rest of their night watching the sky in the privacy of their deck before allowing sleep to wash over them. When Ana awoke she found herself in the comfortable bed that was the centre piece of their master bedroom, she found Christian sleeping peacefully beside her and instantly wondered how they had gotten to the bedroom when they had fallen asleep in each others arms outdoors. It soon dawned on her that Christian probably moved them after waking up sometime during the night time, she was glad that she wouldn't be waking up with the sun directly in her face.

"Baby? Are you awake?" Christian asks with a yawn, he sits up and stretches before checking to see if Ana is awake.

"Yep, I'm up I was thinking of going for a morning swim before breakfast and then getting dressed for the day" Ana replies as she wipes her eyes and then sits on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds good, I'll sort breakfast for us both whilst you enjoy a swim" Christian leans over to Ana and places a kiss on her lips before allowing her to slip out of bed.

Ana disappears into the closet and finds her clothes hung up neatly, she took a glance at the clothes that had been packed for her and quickly decided on an outfit before picking a swim suit for her morning swim; Ana chose a blue floral pattern swim suit that hugged her curves. She headed out of the bedroom and ran outside and then jumped into the water, she loved the warmth of the water in Bora Bora it was beautiful and she was blessed to be able to spend time here. She then spent the next hour swimming up and down the shore front before returning to the hut where Christian was sitting in a deck chair reading a news paper, probably the finance section.

"mmm, baby that swimsuit looks good on you" Christian comments with a small smirk, he folds his news paper and takes in Ana's appearance. He liked her in this costume.

"Thanks baby, now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower and get some clothes on" Ana announces before disappearing into the hut, she noted that the chef was in the cooking preparing them a breakfast whilst a staff member of the resort prepared morning drinks.

Heading back into the closet, Ana smiled at her already prepared outfit and then headed for the bathroom where she then took her shower. The shower was relaxing and made her feel cleaner than ever, she couldn't wait to join Christian on the deck. Thirty minutes later and Ana was ready, she had opted for duck egg scallop hem shorts and a cream floral print cami and nude gladiator sandals. Ana tamed her hair into a high pony tail and hadn't bothered with make up, it was far too hot to even attempt to apply it.

Ana then joined Christian out on the deck where he gave her approval in outfit choice, he liked that she dressed for herself and not for the media. She didn't care what they thought of how she dressed even though they seemed to approve in her choices of outfits, she took a seat beside Christian and pushed her ray bans over her eyes. The sun was already beating down on the couple and soon enough they would be bronze and glowing.

"So, what do you want to do today baby?" Christian asks as he sits up a little, the sun was beginning to irritate him.

"I don't know, maybe we can go and explore the resort. Maybe have lunch with the others and then just spend the night in the water after dinner, why what do you have in mind?" Ana looks to Christian and he smiles.

"I didn't have anything in mind for today, I was hoping you'd have the ideas and I'm glad you have. That sounds wonderful, I'll arrange something with the others and then after breakfast we can head out on a quad bike and explore" Christian replies as he stands and heads inside whilst taking his blackberry out of his pocket.

Ana spent the next half hour relaxing before she was called for breakfast, she hadn't realised that it had just turned 9 AM. The time zone was going to take some time to adjust to; she was definitely up way too early today. She sits at the dining table with Christian where there is a mug of English tea waiting for her; sipping the still hot tea Ana enjoyed the taste. She loved tea and it was something she loved to have every morning, she was glad that Christian had made arrangements for English tea to be here. Plates were placed in front of Christian and Ana, they were both happy to see eggs and bacon as well as waffles and fruit. This was their favourite kind of breakfast.

Both Christian and Ana cleared their plates and said their thanks to the chef for a wonderful breakfast, after grabbing a bag packed with two towels and sunscreen the couple headed out of their hut and then began their journey. No security was needed for this adventure; they were given the all clear that the resort was empty. They had no desires of venturing out anywhere for at least a couple days, they were happy to spend all their time in their hut and in the ocean. After reaching the reception of the resort, Christian and Ana were met by the manager who had arranged two quad bikes for their adventure.

Although Christian didn't like the idea of Ana having a quad bike to herself, he still allowed her after she promised him that she had used one before with her father when she was younger. The pair took off and headed for the beach where they journeyed from one end of the resort to the other, they had stayed by each others side the entire ride and laughed the whole way along. They were truly having fun and it was a rare sight to see Christian being so carefree and happy, when the pair stopped for a little break on the beach Ana couldn't help but let the tears of happiness fall down her cheeks as Christian held her tight.

"Baby what's the matter?" Christian asks as he notices the tears in Ana's eyes

"Oh, nothing I'm just happy. I'm really happy, I haven't felt like this in a long time and it's feels good" Ana says as she wipes her tears away. Christian sits Ana facing him on his lap; he looked into her eyes and smiled before pulling her closer and crashing his lips onto hers.

The kiss the couple shared was fuelled with love and passion, the passion of love that they shared for each other. Neither of them thought that they would ever be like this for a long time; they thought that the road to happiness was long way away but they were wrong. Right now in this moment as they shared this longing kiss, they were happy, the happiest they had ever felt in their life.

"I love you Christian Grey" Ana whispers as she runs her hands through Christian's hair.

"I love you too Anastasia Steele and I can't wait to make you my wife" Christian replies as he plants kisses over Ana's neck.

"Oh, baby" was all that Ana could say, she already knew that Christian had intentions of proposing to her. She had saw this coming from the moment she watched him cry and speak to her in her coma over a month ago, she knew that whilst they were on this trip he would claim his love for her and give her a ring and they would come back as an engaged couple.

Ana pushed Christian back until she was lying on top of him, this moment was perfect and she wanted it to be like this forever. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest whilst he played with her hair with one hand whilst trailing a finger down Ana's soft back. She started to giggle and make a fuss until Christian rolled over and pinned Ana down beneath him, she had no chance of escaping now as he continued his tickle assault on her. His hands moved from her neck and down to her sides, tickling softly on her skin as she wriggled and protested for him to stop. But he didn't, he was having far too much fun.

"Please, Christian. Please stop- hahaha" Ana burst into a fit of giggles and she couldn't contain herself, she was enjoying this more than she liked to let on.

"Come on baby, you're enjoying this I can see it" Christian smirked and then suddenly stopped; he kept Ana under him as he looked over her body. She was divine, gorgeous, and all his. No one would ever take this beauty away from him, he wouldn't let them.

"You like what you see Mr Grey?" Ana asks with an innocent smile, Christian's hands began exploring Ana's body whilst his smirk stayed plastered to his face.

"Sure do Miss Steele, hmm I could take you right here and put the cherry on top of this morning" Christian teases as his hand snakes up Ana's top and onto her breasts, she had opted for a thin lace bra that exposes her nipples. She could feel every touch Christian made.

"I'd like that Mr Grey, but are you sure no one is watching us" Ana asks as she begins to look around, Christian's hands continued to travel down south where he made circles on the material of her shorts. Ana couldn't take the teasing that only made her more aroused, she needed Christian now.

Without a word Ana was sitting on top of Christian as he held her, her shorts were unbuttoned and they were making their way down her legs as Christian's erection grew harder. Christian couldn't resist touching Ana as his hands slipped inside her panties and began to make circle motions over her clit, she was soaking and that's how Christian loved her to be. With no warning Christian was inside of Ana, slowly thrusting inside of her as she gripped onto Christian. The couple were in their element as they synced their movements with each other, Ana couldn't help herself as she began to grind on Christian as he thrusted. Her moans and her clenching on his shoulders told him that she was close to exploding, but he wanted her to wait. He wanted to relish in this moment.

"Hold on for me baby, don't release just yet" Christian whispers with seduction as he begins to thrust at a faster pace, Ana was having a tough time trying to hold on she wanted to release and then watch as Christian come undone beneath her.

"Please, baby I can't hold on much longer" Ana groans as Christian plants kisses over her chest.

"Just hold on for me baby, just... fuck come for me baby" Ana found her release along with Christian; the pair were breathless and unable to speak. So they just lay in each others arms whilst finding their breath once more.

After ten minutes, Ana and Christian were ready to jump back on their bikes and head around the resort a few more times before joining the others for a light lunch. The towels were packed back into Ana's bag and then they both set off with the intentions of a race back to the resort reception where they would begin their trail once more.

A couple of hours passed and Ana and Christian were walking to the beach where they were meeting Gail, Taylor, Sawyer, Carl, and Collins for lunch. It was important that Christian and his team also had a brief in before they all parted ways for their evening plans, everyone had ordered lunch each opting for something light. Christian and Ana had decided to go for salmon on a bed of seasoned rocket, something they hadn't had in a while. Whilst lunch was being prepared Christian and his men disappeared to a private place for a brief in leaving Ana and Gail together to catch up.

"How have you been enjoying Bora Bora, Gail?" Ana asks as she stretches her legs out and lays back on the deck chair.

"It's been great, it's so beautiful here never in my life did I think that I'd be married to the most amazing man and sharing our first anniversary here with him" Gail says as she finishes applying sunscreen to her arms and shoulders. "How about you, I bet Mr Grey is treating you like a princess"

"Oh he sure is, it's been so nice to just be out here with no stress. I haven't ever seen Christian be this carefree and happy before; it's a wonderful thing to see" Ana replies as she stares out at the blue water.

"I'm sure you'll see much more of him like this, you know it's been a tough time for you both but you really have tamed him and made him a better man. He didn't have the best of tempers before you showed up and stole his heart" Gail and Ana chuckle, she didn't like to think it but she had saved Christian and made him believe that he could love someone just like everyone else.

"Well, I would have hated to be around him if I were you then" Gail laughs, understanding Ana since she had been around for years before Ana, she had endured much of Christian's temper.

"He really is in love with you; I can tell just by the way he looks at you. I know you're going to be leaving this island as the future Mrs Grey" Gail comments and then sips her iced tea.

"You think? I'm so nervous, Gail" Ana admits, she looks behind her and notices that one by one the men were coming back.

"Don't be Ana, you love him right? Just go with your heart" Gail keeps quiet after Taylor and Christian emerge from the private area, Christian perched himself on Ana's deck chair and planted a kiss on Ana's lips before standing again.

Taylor stands a reveals a soccer ball with a grin on his face.

"Come on boss, have a game with us" Taylor throws the ball to Christian who then kicks the ball high in the air.

The men participate in an intense game of soccer where the teams are divided up with an odd number. Ana stands and volunteers herself to join Collin's and Carl's team who needed an extra person. Carl takes the goal and Ana and Collin's take on Christian and Sawyer who were already running around the beach dribbling the ball with impressive skill. Ana tackled Sawyer and found herself covered in sand as Sawyer sits laughing whilst Christian takes over with the ball manoeuvring his way to the goal where Carl stood waiting.

Once Sawyer and Ana were back on their feet they rushed off to the other end of their make shift pitch where Taylor and Christian were passing the ball back and forward between them. Collin's was unable to take the ball whilst Carl didn't want to leave the goal just in case the opposite team kicked the ball into the goal. Ana rushes in and kicks the ball away from Taylor and Christian where they then proceed to run after Ana who had taken the ball out of their pitch, the men were now chasing Ana their teams forgotten about as their focus was to get the ball back. She now had the ball in her hands running as fast as she could away from the group.

"Ana!" Christian yells as he gradually catches up with her he was almost on her tail now but before he could tackle her she swerved and went running in the opposite direction, past Gail and down to the other end of the pitch. Christian and Sawyer and their chance to gain on her once more, and jumped to tackle her. Christian grabbed Ana by the feet and lost her balance as she came tumbling down into the sand for the second time.

The ball rolled away allowing Taylor to collect it and head back to Gail who was laughing at the group who had been chasing Ana for a good ten minutes. Sawyer got onto his feet and joined his friends leaving Ana and Christian to recover from their down fall, the couple were laughing hysterically at themselves.

"Well, that was fun" Ana commented as she finally stood and waited for Christian.

"Yeah, who knew you could run so fast" Christian replies as he rids himself of sand.

"I just had a lot of energy" Ana then says as they finally make their way back to the group who had now began to rest after their work out.

Ana took her place back on her deck chair whilst Christian sat with Taylor and began to talk about guys stuff. Gail and Ana were talking about the weather and their plans for their trip; Gail was explaining hers and Taylor's plans for their anniversary.

"We're going to spend the day out on a little boat, just us rowing around and sight seeing. Then we'll have dinner in the hut before taking a midnight swim. We've always wanted to go on a boat together" Gail says as she sips the last of her iced tea.

"Oh, Gail that sounds like a wonderful day. We'll plan dinner the night before you leave, you can tell us all about it then" Just as Ana finishes her conversation she notices one of the four seasons staff, he tells the group that their lunch is ready and to follow him to where they will dine.

Once everyone was seated the appropriate orders were placed in front of the appropriate people, the food looked delicious and it didn't take long for everyone to clear their plates. Lunch was filled with quiet chatter; everyone was pleasantly pleased with their choices and their current location. Although the security team were working, they were able to enjoy themselves when they didn't need to be stationed around Christian's hut. It was made clear that there was a set back on security whilst they were on this secluded island.

Lunch soon passed and Ana and Christian had excused themselves after finishing their food and engaging in conversation. It had been a lovely afternoon with everyone and as much as Christian didn't want to admit it, he had enjoyed himself. Now back at the hut Ana and Christian lay on the sofa in front of the TV, they were watching a movie before spending the evening in the water watching the sun go down. They had opted for a comedy movie, something to keep their high spirits going.

"I've enjoyed today so far" Ana says as she cuddles into Christian.

"Especially this morning, that was the highlight of my day" Christian replies with a smirk

"It would be wouldn't it?" The couple laugh and then fall silent for the end of the movie, it was coming up to their favourite part and they didn't want to miss it.

Once the movie had ended it was almost dinner time, the couple had decided to change into their swimming costumes before dinner so that they could get longer in the water. Ana and Christian entered the bedroom and went into their closets, Ana rummaged through her swim suits and decided on a red fringe bandeau bikini she then threw a cream tape cover up over her bikini for during the meal. Ana re did her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head and removed her gladiator sandals before heading into Christian's side of the closet, she notices him with only his underwear on searching for his swim shorts.

"I can't find any fucking swim shorts" Christian says with a hint of anger as he continues to mess up his drawers.

"Sit down and let me look" Ana orders as she points to the seat in the corner of the closet, he takes the seat and then watches as Ana goes searching for his swim shorts.

It didn't take long for Ana to find them as she pulls out a pair of Navy and Red stripe shorts, Ana watched as he removed his boxers and replaced them with his swim shorts. Christian then grabs a plain white t-shirt and slips it on before pulling Ana close to him. He slips his arms around her waist and then leans down and kisses her softly on the lips before letting her go, together they headed to the dining area where they were served a glass of Bollinger and nibbles.

Dinner soon passed and the couple were now watching the sun set in each others arms, the water was warm and pleasant. For a second night in a row they spent their evening watching the sun go down whilst they swim in the clear blue waters of Bora Bora. This place was like a life long dream, a dream that had come true for Ana and Christian. A time in their lives that would never be forgotten in the many years to come, together they vowed to stay with each other through tick and thin. They had experienced the highs and lows of being together and they knew they could do it.

They knew they would never let each other go, they owned each other. Forever and Always.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_I dragged myself from the world of panem and wrote this chapter, I've shed many tears since finishing the hunger games books and writing this chapter and right now I think I need to go and watch something funny to cheer me up a little bit._

_I didn't think i'd get this out on time but it's just a short while until Friday is over and I managed to write this on time and even made it a longer chapter, this is the moment guys! It's the engagement and I hope you really enjoy it because I honestly shed a tear writing this, and I think there will be more tears to come for me. _

_As usual I've posted the polyvore set, I recommend you view this one if you want to see the outfits described PLUS the engagement ring in picture form because I've made it the center piece of my set for this chapter! Be sure to put __**polyvore dot com**__ before the link below._

_ fs_twister_chapter_12_ana/set?id=94098817_

_As always, feedback is much appreciated I'd really like to know what you think on this one. _

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Engagement**

Four days of pure bliss pass by, the nights were filled with sweet, sweet love making whilst the days were spent in the water, on the beach and trying the cuisine that the resort had to offer. Ana and Christian were enjoying their time alone, apart from the occasional brief in with Taylor guys and the odd conversation with Gail over a mug of tea, they were truly alone. Once the resort was truly sleeping, Ana would spend her nights staring out at the ocean surrounding her. The fear of the nightmares had come back, and even though she was fighting them they were still diving for the finish line. She was almost certain that that part of her life was behind her, the fear of falling, the fear of losing everything all over again. She even thought there was a presence watching over her, trying to keep her safe.

They were coming back and the only thing she could do was endure it, she didn't want to burden Christian with this whilst on the trip of a lifetime. She didn't want to be the one to wipe the smile off of his face; she wanted to be the one to keep it. The time slowly approached 4:00 AM and Ana knew she would have to at least try and sleep for a few hours before Christian noticed her absence. Pulling her robe over her shoulders Ana makes her way to the bedroom, it would be Gail's last day today and Ana wanted to make sure that they were there to say goodbye over a spot of lunch. She also knew that soon it would come to the one moment she had been waiting for ever since she heard the words from Christian's mouth. It would come to a time when Christian would pop the question and Ana couldn't wait for that special day.

Sleep over took Ana, it was a light sleep. One where the nightmares couldn't drag her under for hours of internal screaming for help, she was glad that she hadn't thrashed around the bed awaking Christian in his deep and peaceful sleep. Ana also wondered how Christian had managed to keep them away; she remembered those first nights together where he still cried for help in his sleep. The nightmares swallowing him into a dark place, to this day she never knew what the nightmares were about Christian had never spoken about them and Ana knew that he would only ever open up to Flynn about them.

Ana was dragged out of her slumber by the sound of Christian's soothing voice, willing her to wake up. She stirred and smiled, realising that the nightmares hadn't won tonight Ana opened her eyes to the sight of Christian only in his underwear, a small smirk on his face and he watched Ana wake up. Ana sat up slowly and asked for the time. It was just past 10:00AM, she had managed six hours of sleep with no problems and she was grateful for that. Maybe more grateful than she was for this trip. After a sip of water Ana dragged herself out of bed to the dining table where a plate bacon and pancakes covered in sweet honey sat begging to be eaten by Ana. She of course wasted no time in devouring the whole plate of food as Christian sat and watched with an amused smile on his face.

"Hungry, baby?" Christian asks as he picks up a blueberry from the huge bowl of fruit salad and pops it into his mouth.

"Indeed I am, I think I'm going to take some of that fruit salad too so I can go until our lunch with Gail and Taylor" Ana takes the ladle and scoops the fruit into a smaller bowl before stabbing a piece of pineapple with her fork.

"Good idea, I think I'll join you" Christian says as he then scoops his own fruit into a bowl, he was glad to see Ana eating so much. "Shall we swim this morning?"

"Maybe, I was thinking that we should just chill this morning out on the deck and just watch the water. Do we have anything planned this evening?" Ana asks with curiosity.

"A special dinner, dress up baby we'll have lots of fun" Christian comments as he stabs the last piece of fruit in his bowl, he then stands and heads into the bathroom shutting the door.

Ana was then left alone with her fruit and thoughts; the chef was long gone after he was assured by Christian that they no longer needed his services until the next morning. The only staff member that remained was the cleaner that doing her daily clean around the hut. Once Ana had finished she makes her way to the closet and begins looking through her range of clothes, she finally picks out a floral maxi dress and pairs it with beige crystal sandals and beige cat eye framed sun glasses. Underneath her dress she puts on a black dip died fringe bikini just they decide to swim later. Ana sits and looks at her clothes and mentally takes note of her chosen outfit for later. Without warning Ana enters the bathroom to find a completely naked Christian shaving his stubble. Ana sends a smile over to a smirking Christian and then focuses on her hair.

Ana tames her hair into soft waves before moisturising and applying a light amount of mascara and a soft shade of lip gloss, she then secures the simple pearl studs in her ears and turns and faces Christian who is now dressed in jean shorts and a short sleeved shirt that has the last few buttons open. He looked gorgeous and by the look on his face as he stared at Ana, he was thinking the same thing about her. Ana stepped closer and gave him a smile.

"You look..." Christian trails off as Ana interrupts him.

"Gorgeous? Oh I know, I do don't I. You don't look so bad yourself" Ana smirks and plays with his collar before they both laugh.

"I see your smart mouth is back today, Miss Steele. Care to join me out on the deck for a couple of hours?" Ana quickly nods and they head out to the two deck chairs that are placed a little distance away from their private pool.

And so they sit there, relaxing and making polite conversation as an hour passes. The sun beats down on them both, tanning them that extra bit. They were both bronze and golden and neither thought it was possible for them to be any more tanned than they were now after just almost five days of their vacation. The silence gives Ana's mind the chance to allow the bad thoughts seep into her mind, she soon found herself consumed with the overwhelming thoughts of her sleepless nights. The nightmares that continued to loom over her, waiting to spring into action but she still kept fighting them away trying her hardest not to let them win. She couldn't let them over take her again.

She soon found herself stiff, unable to move as Christian shook her violently to snap her out of her trance. But it wasn't working; she was still in the trance. Deep in dark thoughts as Christian frantically called for Taylor and Sawyer to help, it had to have been at least ten minutes that passed until she finally snapped out of it and broke down into tears. The thoughts had captured her, taken her a prisoner and forced her to live through her trauma once more. The trauma that she thought had left her forever.

"Ana, it's okay baby it's okay" Christian comforts Ana as he takes her in his arms and allows her to let the tears flow, she had been holding this in for four nights and it had been biting at her for too long.

"I couldn't snap out of it, I couldn't" Ana sobs into Christian's chest as he continues to whisper soothing words into her ear.

The couple stay that way for a while until Ana finally lists her head from Christian's chest in a moment of relief, it had gone away. The dark thoughts had left her and she was able to think straight, she realised that she had to tell Christian, she had to tell him what was going through her mind.

"Do you remember when I was in a coma, baby?" Ana asks as she begins to distance herself from Christian, she's back on her own deck chair now getting comfy for her own story.

"Of course I do, it was the most terrifying time of my life watching you there lifeless" Christian admits with a sad look, Ana hated that she was wiping the smile from his face but he needed to know.

"I was watching over you, Christian. I heard every word, saw every movement. I was joined by others, my father, my grandmother, your birth mother" Ana starts, she's searching for Christian's reaction. It registers with shock; he's looking at her with disbelief.

"I spent those days digging my lifeless body out of a never ending pit, Christian. It was hell, until your mother joined me. She was first to appear, whilst you were sleeping at my bedside one night" Ana paused again, she didn't want to continue if it was too much for him to listen to but he encouraged her to continue.

"She told me who she was; at first I didn't believe her because you had never told me anything about your birth mother. But when I saw the way she looked at you, it was only with love and it was clear to me that she was proud of you" Ana stops again but Christian seems to be numb, Ana sits beside him and places her hand in his rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"I can skip this part if you want me to" Ana whispers.

"No, I want to hear it all" Christian replies with a look of certainty on his face, Ana knew that deep down inside everything that she was telling him was a lot to hear but he wanted to hear it. He needed to know.

"She said wonderful things about you; she's glad that we're together. She's also sorry that she left she didn't know what else to do, she didn't want that life for you, she wanted good people to take care of you. People like Grace and Carrick. She loved you Christian, she loved you so very much she never her took her eyes off you when she did it was only to thank me for helping you become happy again" Ana wraps her arms around a fragile Christian, hearing this had been a shock to him but he trusted Ana's every word because he knew she would never lie to him. She would never hurt him.

"She really said that?" Christian asks with a hopeful look

"Of course she did Christian; she was the one that sent me back to reality. To spend my life with you, to give you a life of happiness" Ana replies as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought she hated me, that she abandoned me because I was such a burden to her. I loathed her for all of my life, wishing to hear that she loved me that she never meant to do what she did. Ana, she put me through three years of hell with her and her pimp boyfriend, they were both hooked on the worst drugs imaginable and as much as I tried to stop her it never worked. He always locked me in the bathroom; after he beat me I remember it so well that I wish I never. I wish I forgot about my life before Grace and Carrick but I was so traumatized that when they found me, starving to death with Ella's corpse three days after she had over dosed on her drugs I didn't speak until Mia came along two years later" Christian admits, Ana needed to be strong at this moment she needed to be strong for the both of them.

"Oh, Christian. I'm sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve to go through that" Ana kissed Christian softly on his lips, as a stray tear ran down his cheek.

They held each other for a few minutes until Christian encouraged Ana to continue her story.

"Once your mother left me for the first time my father appeared, he looked so handsome. Just like he did in the pictures I had of him, he helped me dig. We barely spoke to each other but he was there with me, helping me being my father for just that short time. Soon after, my grandmother appeared and things started to go bad" Ana pauses for a second, remembering the moments where she had almost died whilst in a coma.

"The machines were going wild; you were dragged out of the room. I was going crazy, watching everything go from bad to worse just as my body was at arms reach. I was on the grasp of life, ready to come back to you when I fall hundreds of feet in the pit again. Your mother returned to me and assured me that this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She told me to make a choice, and the right choice would take me back to you

I chose to leave you, because it felt like the right thing to do. I didn't know how I was going to wake up from everything that had happened, I could have been brain damaged, I could have been paralyzed, I could have been keeping you from a life time of happiness. All because of one unfortunate accident" Ana saw the look on Christian's face, she saw how distraught he was but he didn't move away he only gave Ana a look of hurt.

"But it brought me back to you, I don't know why but it did. They pushed me off of the cloud and I landed back into reality. I fell a great distance, the distance brought me nightmares. Falling off of Escala, falling out of a plane, falling from a boat and drowning, I thought they left me but they came back. They're haunting me again and I don't know what to do" Ana admits, she wasn't planning to tell Christian about her returning nightmares but she felt like she needed to. She had already told him so much.

"Oh, baby. It's okay, I'll never let you fall, never" Christian reassures Ana and they hold each other for a while longer, in silence until the sound of Christian's phone ringing breaks their silence. He stands and heads into the hut to take the call, he's reassuring someone that everything is fine. It's probably Grace; Taylor must have called her to let her know what had happened to Ana.

After the phone call Christian and Ana set off to meet Taylor and Gail for lunch, Gail insisted on cooking for them so she had travelled to a market with Carl and Collins for the morning before preparing lunch for them all. When Ana and Christian arrived at the Taylor's temporary residence their moods automatically lifted at the sight of Gail and Taylor with big grins on their faces, the table was set out and had a centrepiece of flowers. Ana wasn't familiar with what they were but only assumed that they were freshly picked from somewhere around the resort, the moment Ana stepped in she could smell the scent of fresh bread. Gail had gone all out for lunch today and Ana already couldn't wait to tuck in.

"Ana! Come with me to the kitchen and leave those two to brief or whatever, I can show you what I've prepared" Gail says with a grin, it's clear that she's been enjoying her stay here and with this being her last day she's doing what she does best.

Ana follows Gail into the kitchen and smiles at the feast; she was right about the fresh bread. It sat on a wooden board with a few slices already cut, but that wasn't all. Gail had baked a cake, it was chocolate and maybe coconut too. Beside the cake was a small bowl of fresh raspberries and a tin of whipped cream, Ana smiled and then moved to Gail's side where she stood over a pot of bubbling soup. Ana knew immediately what Gail was cooking.

"I thought you might like something that you're familiar with instead of all of the traditional food they have here" Gail comments as she lifts the ladle out of the pot and takes a look at the soup.

"Of course, besides I love whatever you cook anyway" Ana replies, Gail had prepared Tiger bread and multiple spreads along with chicken soup with chicken pieces and her special ingredients. Gail also made Chocolate and coconut cake, the cake was decorated with chocolate butter cream swirls. It would be served with fresh raspberries and or cream.

"It will be done in ten minutes, why don't you go tell Jason and Mr Grey and I'll pull out the necessary china whilst you're gone" Gail suggests gesturing Ana to head into the living room where Taylor and Christian talked quietly.

Ana enters the living room and sits beside Christian as the pair catch up, the last time they had seen each other was the day before yesterday simply because it was Taylor's day off for his anniversary with Gail. There was some stuff to brief in with between the two men but it seems that once Ana has joined, they are already over with. Taylor sends a smile to Ana and sits back on the couch whilst Christian puts his arm around her.

"Gail said that lunch will be ready in around ten minutes, everything smells and looks delicious" Ana says as she remembers the food in the kitchen, she couldn't wait to sit down with everyone and eat.

"Okay, I suppose we should move up to the table soon then. Are you okay now Ana?" Taylor asks with real concern, the sight that he had seen this morning had scared him. He had never seen someone go the way that Ana did and he sure as hell didn't want to go through it again.

"Oh, yes I'm fine now. I managed to talk it out with Christian, it was hard but it's made me feel better now" Ana replies with a smile, it was true talking it out with Christian had made her feel better.

"That's good to hear, just don't do that again okay? You scared us half to death" Taylor chuckles and so does Ana, Christian however just sits with a smile as he watches Ana.

"I suppose we should save talks about your day yesterday until we're at the table, I'm sure Gail can't wait to share" Ana says after a few moments, Gail enters with drinks. She's prepared a fruit punch, virgin of course.

"Yes, I'm sure Gail would want to be the one to tell you both what we got up to" Taylor kisses his wife on the cheek as she sets down the drinks and watches as she blushes and smiles.

"Oh, definitely. We'll save that for the table, just a few more minutes. Ana, come join me" Gail gestures to follow her and immediately Ana picks up her fruity drink and follows Gail.

It seemed that Gail was up for taking help today as she told Ana to place the bread on the table and four plates, she told Ana that she would then bring in the soup and call everyone to the table. Ana carries the wooden board with the dollops of spreads neatly placed on the board to the table with four plates under her arm, it was a tricky trip but Ana made it there with no harm done. Ana then goes back to collect the bread knife and other necessary utensils and places them on the four designated places. Gail calls Christian Taylor whilst she brings in the pot of steaming soup; the dishes are already stacked at the end of the table ready to be used when everyone was done with bread.

Christian takes a seat next to Ana whilst Gail takes hers next to Taylor and immediately Gail cuts up the bread into twenty slices which left five equal slices for everyone. Immediately everyone went for the different spreads, Ana opted for cheese spread and spread a thin layer on two of her slices deciding to leave the rest for her soup she then spread a thin layer of butter on the remainder of her slices. Christian opted for something different, spreading his bread with each different spread minus the butter. Each spread had a different infusion, whether it was chili or garlic or even lemon and lime. Once the bread was done with, the soup was passed around so that the bowls could be filled.

"So, Gail what did you get up to yesterday?" Ana asks after some time of silence, everyone had been busy devouring the delicious bread to start conversation.

"Oh, Ana it was wonderful. We spent the day on the boat with a picnic and just enjoyed each others company and then we came back to a beautiful meal on the beach, we had a real feast. It was absolutely perfect, Mr Grey we can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity to join Jason out here so that we could spend that day together and of course the rest of my time. You will never understand how grateful I truly am for this" Gail sends Christian a warming smile

"Call me Christian please, and really it was no problem Gail I would never let you spend this day apart. I know how much it means to the both of you, to be together" The words that came out of Christian's mouth left Gail's hanging open, she was truly shocked at his kindness.

"Thank you, Boss. Maybe next year you'll fly us to Europe?" Taylor chimes in with a smirk; Christian begins to laugh and tells Taylor that he might do just that.

The soup and cake along with the raspberries and cream went down so well that Gail had allowed Ana to take an extra helping of soup and cake back to the hut for a snack later; it was a lovely afternoon with the Taylor's. Ana liked spending this time with them; even Christian had warmed to being more than just staff to him. He was beginning to accept them as a family in his heart and soul; he was beginning to love them like he loved the rest of his family. Gail and Jason had been there with Christian for many years, dealing with his bad tempers and his many subs that he had in his life but most of all they had deal with the changes in Christian's life. How he had become a happy, healthy man and began to love. They would always be grateful to Ana for that.

Back at the hut, the music was blasting and the hut with filled with happy vibes. The couple had made love in the living room, bedroom and fucked hard in the shower. Now they were dancing around the hut together, laughing and joking whilst Ana's music played through the hut. The songs were upbeat and modern and were much different to what Christian was used to, but he liked them. He liked them because Ana did. The electric music made them both feel better; it was giving them more energy and a greater outlook on life right at that moment.

Nothing mattered apart from each other; it was just Ana and Christian against the world right in this moment as they continued to stare in each others eyes whilst showing off their dance moves. Both of them were completely naked and wet from their shower, they were also thoroughly fucked and couldn't be happier than they were right now. Although this morning had given them a minor setback with Ana's sudden turn of events but it was resolved and thrown out of the window, she had forgotten about the fears and made sure they were locked up and the key was thrown away.

"Fuck, I love you and that sexy little ass so much" Christian says as he smacks Ana's ass in a way he never had before, Ana gasps and narrows her eyes.

"Hey! Get here Mr Grey" Ana yells as she begins chasing Christian through the hut, she finally catches him trapped in his closet. She forces him to turn around and spanks his ass with her bare hand, she then giggles and runs off into her closet intending to get ready for their evening tonight.

Ana finds Christian watching her as she replaces her naked body with a set of lacy lingerie, she then spins around giving Christian a full view before shooing him out of the room so that she can change into her outfit that she had made a mental note of this morning, pulling out the blush pink fringed maxi dress Ana sets it on the back of the door as she tries to find a pair of sandals to go with the dress eventually Ana settles for the same sandals she had worn previously with her morning outfit.

Ana then rummages through her draws intending to find something pretty to go in her hair, she had decided on a side bun tonight and she wanted to put something a little extra in her hair. After a few minutes of searching Ana comes across a slide-in, it was an arrangement of cream roses and Swarovski crystals that symbolised leaves. After setting it aside she then finds a double strand pearl necklace, she had never realised that she had this before so she decides to wear this too along with the pear earrings she is already wearing.

Once the outfit is selected Ana heads into the bathroom, happy to find Christian nowhere to be seen. She rummages through her make-up bag and finds a red lipstick; it was an elegant red and would be perfect on her lips. She then sets out her usual make-up and begins to work on her hair and make-up. Forty five minutes pass and Ana is all ready, her only task is to put on her outfit and accessories and then go on a hunt for Christian. Fifteen minutes later and Ana is in the kitchen, Christian is nowhere to be seen. After a few moments her phone begins to buzz.

**Christian: **Meet me on the beach, Sawyer will escort you

Ana grins and opens the door to find Sawyer waiting with a car that she didn't recognise, it was an old Mercedes. The roof was down and the interior was black leather, it was a beautiful car one that Ana will never forget in this perfect moment.

"Hello, Luke" Ana greets Sawyer as he helps her into the back of the car.

"Hello, Ana. You look nice" Sawyer replies as he then makes his way around to the driver's seat.

Sawyer drives slow, being careful not to ruin any aspect of Ana's hair or make-up. He didn't want to be the one to blame for the work she had spent on getting herself ready for this moment with Christian. The beach slowly came into view and Ana could see the effort that Christian had made, resort staff stood along a make shift path with fire torches guiding the way to a yacht that was decorated elegantly with fairy lights. Ana was fighting back the tears at this point until she saw Christian, standing at the end of the path with one of Ana's favourite suits on. It was navy blue and he had his trademark crisp white shirt on underneath, the top three buttons were undone and showing a glimpse of his chest.

Ana stepped out of the car with the help of sawyer and began her way down the path, greeting each staff member as she slowly walked down. She was almost shaking in the warm heat as she neared closer and closer to the man she loved. Christian's smile was unmistakable; the grin was almost from one ear to the other as he took in Ana's appearance. She looked mesmerising and this was only for a special meal with a special agenda, he couldn't even begin to imagine what she would look like on their wedding day when the time came.

"Hello, baby you look beautiful, care to join me on the yacht?" Christian asks as he extends his arm, Ana nods and turns back to Sawyer who's watching the couple. He was happy for his boss and Ana, so happy that he himself almost had tears, Ana waved to Sawyer and then descended up the extended steps. Once they were safely on the yacht the steps moved themselves back in and they began to move out into the ocean.

"Let's eat shall we? How do oysters sound?" Christian wiped away a stray tear from Ana's eyes and then sits back a little as the oysters are presented on the round table with lemon wedges.

"This is magnificent Christian, the yacht, these oysters. You" Ana picks up her first oyster and knocks it back, it was slimy but she could handle it the lemon after was refreshing.

"It's all for you baby, all for you. You only deserve the best" Christian says before knocking back is second oyster.

The oysters were finished with and Christian then revealed that they would also be having tuna fillet with boiled potatoes, fresh salad and tar tar sauce. Ana and Christian talked about the view, their day and where they would be spending the night. Christian had kindly asked Gail to pack a bag for Ana for their overnight stay on the yacht that was named 'Steele' he then revealed that the yacht wasn't his but if Ana really liked it, he would purchase it and have it delivered back to the States. After some debate Ana decided that she would think about it after spending the night.

Very few words were exchanged between the couple after the discussion, instead they just stared into each others eyes. Grey to blue, blue to grey. They didn't need to speak when there were already so many words spoken with their eyes, the love they had was strong it was unbreakable there was no doubt about that as they had already been pushed over the edge but yeah they still came back fighting. The silence give Ana and Christian time to think about their time together, it was just a few months but it seemed like the right time to go to the next step, to officially declare their love for each other, for their ownership to each other to become official, to get married.

Two hours pass and Ana and Christian are standing on top deck, holding each other as they watch the view. They had come to a stop sometime during their meal now that they were far enough from the resort, this was Christian's perfect moment. The crew had left, leaving Ana and Christian alone with the yacht to himself. The evening had been peaceful and perfect, all he needed to do was get down on one knee and declare his love for Ana he needed to make this moment complete. He needed to pop the question.

Christian moves around to face Ana and slowly gets on one knee, Ana's face is a mixture of shock and happiness as he produces a red velvet box from his trouser pocket. He then slowly opened the box as he whispered Ana's name.

"Anastasia Rose Steele" Christian whispers, beginning is well thought speech. He clears his throat and begins again.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, the love of my life. I never thought I could love until I met you, even though we started off on a bad foot I still knew at that moment that I wanted you to be mine in any way you would allow it. Fuck, you were a tough cookie but inside you were soft and pleasant and everything I thought you would be" Christian clears his throat once more.

"I love you more than I thought I could, you fixed me Ana just like I hope I fixed you. We've over come some bumps but we're here, we're still together and fighting strong. We're unbreakable and seeing you on that hospital bed just over a month ago made me realise that no matter what happens we will still be stronger than ever. You're beautiful, gorgeous and insatiable I don't think I will ever grow tired of you're smart mouth and your sexy body. You're my everything, Ana will you marry me?" Christian looks into Ana's eyes, she's crying now as Christian keeps to his knee waiting for an answer.

Ana didn't need to give it much thought, she already knew she would say yes in a heart beat but some how now that the moment had come she couldn't speak. She was tongue tied, so instead she nods and pulls Christian onto his feet before crashing her lips onto his. They kiss, they kiss again and finally the ring is on her finger.

It's white gold, encrusted with diamonds around the split band. In the centre of the beautiful ring is a 4 carat diamond, she was glad that the ring wasn't extravagant and over the top it suited her perfected on her finger. Around the centre was another set of diamonds that matched the band, it truly was elegant and everything Ana could wish for. She just hoped that Christian would never tell her the price because she never wanted to know, before the ring was placed on her finger Christian made sure to show her the script inside the ring. 'Forever mine and forever yours' the tears continued flowing as they pulled each other closer and continued their kiss.

After at least ten minutes it finally sunk in, no words had been spoken but Ana finally found her voice. She would be Anastasia Rose Grey sometime in the future and no one would stop her from marrying the man she loved, the only man she will ever love.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Christian Grey"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Here is Chapter Thirteen! It's a little shorter but I have my reasons, I wanted to use this as a sort of filler for the next chapter which will be the last chapter of their vacation before the drama begins I promise the next chapter will be as long as the last couple have been. I kind of enjoy writing the longer ones, I hope you all enjoy the little surprise I have in the chapter._

_Polyvore set for this chapter, remember use polyvore dot com before copying and pasting the link below:_

_/fs_twister_chapter_13_ana/set?id=94927838_

_As always, feedback is very much appreciated._

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ana's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the skylight in the master bedroom of the yacht, the night before had given Ana a reason to wake up with a grin on her face. It was the best night of her life and she didn't think it could get any better than how it was right now, after Christian proposed they then spent the remainder of the night in each others arm before they made love to each other right on the bed she was still curled up on. Ana sat up and realised that Christian wasn't beside her, it must be late. Not bothering to shower, Ana pulled on her nightmare that had been ripped off of her last night and exits the bedroom with a mission to find Christian.

She reaches the top deck and finds Christian talking on the phone; he's talking quietly after he heard Ana's faint foot steps on the floor. He turns to face Ana and smiles before gesturing for her to get herself ready whilst Christian finished his conversation on the phone, Ana returns to the bedroom and picks up her over night bag. She's thankful that Gail had packed for her because Christian wouldn't have had a clue about matching clothes, Ana pulls out the orange dip hem pleated skirt and black crop cami along with a floral print bikini before stripping of her clothes. She then changes into her bikini and then her packed out; Ana chucks her clothes from the previous night into the bag and then begins fastening her black sandals.

Ana then proceeds to pull her hair into a messy bun before leaving the bedroom and heading back out onto top deck where Christian has finished his conversation, he is now sitting on one of half a dozen deck chairs with a smile on his face. He was up to something and wasn't prepared to reveal to Ana just yet. Christian pats the chair beside him and Ana immediately joins him, kissing him on the cheek once she reaches his face. He notices the ring on Ana's finger and only smirks before he takes her hand into his, taking a closer look at the ring he had chosen for his now fiancée.

"How does breakfast sound?" Christian asks as the sound of the staff muttering orders at each other fills both of their ears.

"Sounds great, I'm starving" Ana says as they both stand the pair head to the small round table and watch as the chef brings out two bowls of granola, Greek yoghurt and freshly chopped strawberries. Ana gives Christian a confused look before he tells her to eat up so that the next part of breakfast can arrive.

Ana soon eats up her granola leaving non to spare, she sips on her tea as she sits back and looks at Christian who has also finished. The couple stare into each others eyes, both in deep thought as they wait for more breakfast. She was unsure of why Christian was insisting on eating so much today but she really didn't complain, the food was beautiful here and she really did enjoy food so much more now that she was feeling a lot better about herself.

"What do we have planned today?" Ana asks, breaking the silence. She saw Christian's smile and it only made her more curious.

"Let's just say we're going on a little trip today, if you're up for it that is" Christian replies with a coy look, Ana rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the new food in front of her.

Ana is met with bagels and salmon with cheese spread, Ana licks her lips and tucks into the salmon bagels before washing it down with a tropical fruit smoothie. She then stands and places herself in Christian's lap, he wraps his arms around her holding her on his lap as she nestles her head into his chest.

"What do you have in mind baby?" Ana asks as she lightly kisses Christian's jaw bone, earning her a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know I was thinking maybe we should go to Cabo San Lucas?" Christian takes a look at Ana and notes that she is well and truly shocked, she gasps and then stands up.

"You want to leave here early and go to Mexico?" Ana says still shocked that Christian has planned this.

"Well, it was the plan all along; we've been here for half of our vacation. We don't have to go if you don't want to" Christian replies as he stands beside Ana, and then wraps his arms around her once more.

"When will we be leaving?" Ana nestles her head back into Christian's chest and awaits an answer.

"A few hours, I figured you'd want to buy some souvenirs and our stuff needs to be packed too" Christian announces as they both watch the sea.

"Are we going back to the hut? I'd kind of like to pack my own carry on" Christian then points out that the yacht is moving and indeed taking them both back to the hut.

Christian and Ana's day was mostly spent on the plane but it was worth it, Ana decided to spend the journey reading one of her favourite books whilst Christian worked on his laptop. He had promised not to work during vacation but Ana told him to go ahead since his emails were probably almost at full capacity due to his absence. The silence was peaceful minus the few frustrated grunts from Christian and his mumbled profanities. The food on the plane was light and tasty; Ana had chosen her usual chicken ceaser salad whilst Christian opted for a steak baguette. Neither wanted to sleep, it would be late when they arrived and they didn't want to waste any more time of their vacation.

The couple landed in Mexico with a short journey ahead for Cabo San Lucas, Christian had chosen hotel Capella padregal. He had booked the beach front suites to accommodate himself, Ana and his security men. He assured Ana that the suites were beautiful but Ana never doubted him, she knew that he only liked the best of the best when it came to vacations. Ana and Christian arrived outside of the hotel, Ana was mesmerised by the beauty as was Christian, it truly was a beautiful hotel and they couldn't wait to spend the remainder of their vacation here. Although it wasn't so secluded they didn't mind, it would do them good to be around people for a few days.

"I love you so much Christian Grey, more than words could ever describe" Ana whispers as she strips herself of her clothes before jumping into bed, Christian joins her and pulls her closer allowing her to snuggle into him.

"As do I Anastasia Steele, you're the only person I'll ever love" Christian kisses Ana's forehead as she closes her eyes with a smile on her face.

He truly enjoyed making Ana happy, and he would spend the rest of his life doing so.

Christian was the first to wake up, it was 9:00AM and it was time for a brief in with Taylor over breakfast. He decided to keep Ana out of the loop until he was sure the most recent threat was going to harm her, sitting down at the table Christian picks up a piece of toast and takes a bite. Taylor and Sawyer were sitting opposite Christian with a full English breakfast, eating slowly to savour the deliciousness. Taylor pulled out his iPad with the list of topics he needed to go over with Christian.

"Good nights sleep boys?" Christian asks as the attendant brings him his coffee.

"Yeah, it's a nice place you rented Boss. Shall we get this over with before Ana wakes up?" Taylor replies as he begins to scroll through the list.

"Sure, go right ahead" Christian says as he finishes his toast and begins his coffee.

"Leila Williams and an Ally Jacobs have been seen entering Seattle; I've had Reynolds and the other guys keeping a close eye on her. Making sure to send out people she doesn't recognise so that she doesn't suspect that we're on to her. She's been seen with Miss Jacob's on a few occasions as well as being seen with a few other people from your... past" Taylor begins, it was clear that he wasn't finished yet.

"Jeana O'Neil, Naomi Haskins and Chelsea Michaels have also been spotted with Leila meeting in public places like coffee shops, restaurants and parks. Whilst we still don't have a motive pinned on her yet we assume that she has assembled-" Taylor's phone begins to ring, he doesn't ignore it. It's Reynolds.

Christian tries to listen to the conversation going on but it's quiet chatter, an important conversation. Taylor is trying to be coy but he can't hide his anger as Reynolds.

"We've been contacted by number 1, Maria. Leila tried contacting her for a meet; she plans to take you and Ana out. If she can't have you then no one can we need permission to tackle her before this situation gets worse?" Taylor breaks the news, Christian only nods. He remembers Maria, his very first sub. Even though things ended badly between them because she fell for him, she was prepared to stand by his side to take down Leila and her army of ex subs.

"So, Leila has been doing research and she's been gathering my old subs and trying to use them against me? This is low, even for Leila fucking Williams" Christian spits as he slams his coffee onto the table.

"She wants to take you both out, Sir. She plans to torture you both until she's bored, Maria says she sounds delusional, insane we need to get a hold of this situation" Sawyer then steps in, the three of them are heading outdoors now. The topic is too heated to continue indoors with Ana just a few rooms away.

Ana opened her eyes and immediately smelt bacon, but she didn't want that. She was content with Granola and Greek yoghurt, dragging herself out of bed she immediately headed for the dining area. Happy to see that there was Granola on the counter, the attendant greeted Ana and gave her a quick tour of the suite before leaving her to her own devices. As she had planned, she poured the Granola into a bowl along with the yoghurt and then threw in chopped strawberries and a few blueberries. The attendant who was called George poured Ana a glass of freshly squeezes orange juice and then disappeared so that Ana could eat, Ana wondered where Christian was for a few moments before she looked out of the huge floor to ceiling windows that showed the beach. There stood Christian, Taylor and Sawyer in the middle of an intense conversation. Christian turned to see Ana watching them, his face was full of worry but he quickly hid it and smiled to his fiancée before turning his attention back to his guards.

Once Ana was done she placed the bowls in the sink and then headed back to the bedroom where she picked out an outfit before showering, she had opted for a simple outfit today. Choosing a white baggy Cami and Acid wash shorts, she also pulled out her favourite peach converses and her pearl studs. The shower, described as a rainforest shower was nothing but relaxing Ana wished that she could stay under the warm water all day but she had an agenda. She wanted to explore Cabo and see what it had to offer. Ana was dressed and ready to go by 11:30AM; she didn't mind if Christian wasn't up to spending the day walking around, she was more than happy to go alone. Ana stepped out onto the terrace and approached Christian with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming with me, baby?" Ana asks as Christian takes in her appearance, he truly did love every inch of this woman stood before him.

"I'll join you later, I know I promised not to work but Ros is really struggling right now, I'll make it up to you later?" Christian leaned down and kissed Ana on the lips before passing her his card, she immediately declined.

"It's fine Christian, just call me if you're up for a walk later on and we'll meet up. I think I'll pay for myself thank you baby" Ana smirks and heads off with Sawyer close behind her, Christian calls Ana and he jogs up to her handing her a set of car keys.

Ana reached outside to where a White R8 was parked with the SUV behind, Ana smirked at Sawyer and then told him to keep up. Joy riding in the R8 would be fun; she had always wanted to drive this for herself and no was her chance. Jumping inside, Ana pulled down her Ray Bans and started the ending before pulling away she took a glance at her engagement ring and only smiled before taking off and disappearing onto the streets of Cabo San Lucas. Ana loved that Christian trusted her with this car, she loved that she didn't need to ask to drive it, she loved that he had even rented one during their stay. Ana looked into the rear view mirror and saw that Sawyer was managing to keep up with her as she continued winding through the streets of Cabo.

Eventually after what felt like driving through the whole of Cabo San Lucas, Ana finally come to a stop at a market. Sawyer soon pulled up behind her and prepared himself to protect Ana if any harm came to her, he couldn't take any chances so instead of blending into the crowd he walked beside her engaging in conversation with her as a normal person would. Before entering the market Ana made sure she had money just in case she wanted to purchase something and then took off with Sawyer beside her, they roamed the market together. Purchasing fresh fruits and trying out the cuisine on offer as well as purchasing a few gifts for Kate and everyone else that she loved, she loved markets like this. They were so different to the markets back in the states; she wished that there were more of these closer to home.

After a few loops around the market Ana finally decided to leave, she jumped into the car only to find that the paparazzi had found her. From across the street they were taking snaps of her browsing the market, taking to the local people and laughing and joking with Sawyer. She was almost sure that news of her engagement would be out as her ring was clear as day on her finger as she gripped onto the steering wheel before she disappeared once more, Ana couldn't believe that this was happening she hadn't discussed this with Christian yet and she knew that Christian would be upset of the potential snap of her engagement ring. They would have to tell everyone tonight.

Arriving back at the hotel, Ana rushed into their suite. It was late afternoon and Christian still seemed to pre occupied but quite frankly Ana didn't care that she was disrupting anything. This needed to be sorted before the news got out about their engagement.

"Christian?" Ana called as she walked through the suite, Sawyer was close behind sensing her worry.

"I'm here baby, what's the matter?" Christian was in the bedroom.

Ana rushed into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, he was half naked his hair wet from a shower and his clothes laid out on the bed. He was getting ready for Ana.

"I think those paparazzi bastards got a snap of my ring, how did they know we were here so fucking quickly? We need to tell everyone quick" Ana almost shouts, she takes a deep breath.

"Baby, we can call everyone as soon as I'm dressed okay. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine" Christian reassures Ana before he slips on his shorts and shirt and then heads out of the bedroom, Ana follows him whilst he dials a number on his phone.

That was it, the news was out. Ana's and Christian's loved ones knew that they were engaged and they couldn't be happier. Of course Mia and Kate were dying to see the ring and begin planning an engagement party but Ana didn't want to think about that yet, she just wanted to spend the next four days in complete bliss with her fiancée before reality started once again.

"Let's go on this walk before dinner, then" Christian says after finally getting off of the phone to Grace and Carrick, they wanted to hear about every detail of the night but Christian promised to tell them once they were home.

Ana and Christian left the suite hand in hand, aiming to cover the whole beach before they returned for dinner. The beach was absolutely beautiful, the water was clear and the sand was almost white. Ana could see the far away islands, the rocks and the occasional boat as they trolled along the beach their hands still connected. No one bothered the couple, only stared as they passed wondering if it was the real Christian Grey. Ana giggled to herself as she caught a few women stop their game of volley ball to take a look at Christian, he didn't notice the attention he was getting but Ana sure did. It amused her that people saw him like she did, gorgeous and sex on legs.

Ana received an alert on her phone, Ana and Christian decided to sit on a few rocks whilst she checked the alert. Unlocking the phone she was met by an online article, it was by a Seattle news paper that also had a gossip section on the site. The article consisted of a few paragraphs about Ana and Christian dropping off of the face of the earth until they appeared in Mexico, there were a few pictures snapped from the night before when they were travelling to the hotel and earlier today of Ana at the market.

_'Christian Grey and his girlfriend or should we say Fiancée seemed to have dropped off of the face of the earth last week as they went on a romantic getaway, sources tell us that the couple spent 6 days in Bora Bora, Tahiti before arriving in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for the rest of their vacation. Anastasia Steele looked beautiful at the market earlier today as she was snapped wearing casual acid wash shorts and a plain white camisole top, she paired the outfit with converses and her famous Ray bans. _

_Multi Billionaire Christian Grey was nowhere to be seen though as the young newly named fashion icon was seen laughing and joking with what is thought to be a friend or even her guard whilst they enjoyed the afternoon at the local market. Ana did not leave empty handed as she was seen carrying half a dozen bags that her friend then took from her and placed in his own car. _

_When do you think the couple will get married? We're going to go out on a limb and expect a winter wedding early next year or maybe even a spring wedding. What do you think? We'd like to hear your opinions'_

Ana scrolled down past the pictures and went to the comments, she giggled as she saw people guessing the dates of her future wedding and even when they would have their first child. Christian then spent a few moments reading the article before laughing to himself and then suggesting that they should continue their walk. Ana and Christian finish their walk, arriving back at their suite in time for dinner. The couple sat at the dining table where the paella was the centre piece, the chef had cooked chicken paella infused with garlic and lemon, Ana was excited to try this she had never tried paella before and she loved to try new foods.

Christian was more than happy to see Ana eating more than she usually had; he saw it as a good thing. Ana used to eat barely anything during her dark period and it killed Christian to see her go so thin and frail in just a matter of weeks, but now she was back on track and the weight was finally coming back to her, Ana looked healthier than ever and she was happy the way she was. There was a time during those weeks that Christian thought Ana was slowly destroying herself, like she was trying to cut all ties from everything she knew and everyone she loved. The day she walked into his office with confidence he knew that he had her back for good; they were never going to break.

Dinner was a success, after it was washed down with a few margaritas Ana and Christian decided to sit on the terrace with a bottle of Bollinger in between them both. Ana was already tipsy but she wanted some fun, she wanted to feel drunk again. Christian sat with his iPod in hand; he was busy creating a playlist for their evening. Once the iPod was connected to the speakers that were placed throughout the suite, he focused on an increasingly drunk Ana. She had taken the liberty of drinking from the bottle, Christian smirked and took the bottle from her hand raising a brow at her.

"What's brought this sudden need to be drunk on?" Christian asks before taking large gulps of the Bollinger herself.

"We got engaged, I think we should celebrate by getting drunk. Its fun, isn't it?" Ana says as she takes the bottle back and gives him a playful smile.

"Fun indeed" Christian replies watching as Ana stands, she's trying hard to keep her balance which causes Christian to laugh at her attempts to walk. She stumbles over and lies flat on the floor, groaning.

He stands from his deckchair and heads over to Ana; he hadn't had as much as her so he found himself walking perfectly normal. He picks her up and stands her onto her feet, Ana looks up to Christian and gives him a grin. The music is booming through the suite, making Ana want to sway her hips to the beat. The song was one of Ana's old favourites and she couldn't help but pull herself closer to Christian as she begins to dance, she was having fun and right now in this moment she never wanted the fun to stop.

After a few dances and stolen kisses Ana was tired, the alcohol had taken a toll on her and she was more than ready to drag Christian to bed. It had been a fun evening, one that she didn't want to forget. She never wanted to forget her nights with Christian; she wanted every single memory stuck in her head for as long as she lived. Christian was her life.

"Come on baby lets go to bed, you're exhausted" Christian says as he scoops a drunken Ana up into his arms.

"I had fun tonight Christian" Ana whispers as she runs her hand down his chest.

"Me too, I'll just go get you some night clothes" Christian disappears leaving Ana.

In those few moments it took for Christian to strip down to his boxers and grab a t-shirt Ana, she had gone out like a light. Christian tucked her into bed and slid in beside her, snuggling with her as she slept heavily. It was cute how she did this; he loved tucking her in bed and making sure she was comfortable. He loved to take care of her.

It was times like this that Christian would always cherish.


	14. An apology for my readers

This is just a little note explaining why there isn't an update this week and what will be happening for the next couple of weeks.

First of all, I am sorry that I was unable to get an update out this Friday but I've been very busy and as of right now I have maybe a quarter of a chapter written and it's nowhere near ready to be published. I'm trying to find the time to finish the chapter and maybe even get ahead a little bit because as of the 3rd of September which is today, I've started studying again and I'm unsure of how much of my time it's going to take up. I really am trying my hardest to stay on top of this and I don't want to just stop giving updates all together so please stay with me whilst I try to figure all of this out and get back on track again.

I'm going to try and get an update out for next week but this week there will be no update unless I have found the time, I want to make it my priority to settle into my new routine and then see where I go from there. I promise that everything will be back to normal soon, the sooner the better!

Again I am sorry for the lack of updates but sometimes life has to come first in certain situations and this is one of them.

Chloe x


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Finally I have an update for you all! I'm so so sorry that I was unable to get this out sooner but homework and settling into my new routine has sweeped me off my feet I was lucky to find some spare time in between some free lessons this afternoon and preparing for my step brothers birthday party at home to finish this off. Unfortunately I haven't quite gotten ahead so I'm unsure of when I'll next be posting but I hope it'll be sooner than this update. _

_I'm going to try and allocate a time for me to write updates during my week once I have a full schedule of homework and stuff so that I can get myself back on track. In the next few weeks that should be sorted which will be fabulous!_

_I'm also posting this the day before my birthday which is very exciting, I'm looking forward to spending my day studying...meh. But I will get to see my family so thats a plus!_

_There's no polyvore link today as I really haven't found the time to create it but maybe I'll get one up over the weekend including a bonus one if you're interested in seeing it._

_Enjoy the longish chapter and please fav, like, review I don't ask much but I'd really like it if you did._

_Chloe xox_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

For the last day of Ana and Christian's vacation, heavy rain greeted Mexico and the couple. Ana didn't mind the rain; in fact she almost danced with joy when she looked out of the windows this morning. To see the rain pouring over the beautiful sights of Cabo San Lucas was comforting, it relaxed her a little as well as earning some normalcy. She had spent 11 days in the hot sun and she had grown sick of it, her tan was so bronze that she would rather stay out of the sun and spend her days in the shade.

It was afternoon, Ana and Christian had spent the morning at he dining table checking their emails after breakfast and taking random phone calls. The conversation was kept to a minimum as Christian seemed to be tense, at first Ana wasn't bothered by how tense he was but as the days grew on he was getting worse. Ana knew that something was being kept from her but she hadn't bothered to ask what was wrong, she thought it would be a phase but instead it wasn't. Over lunch, Ana and Christian only communicated with eye contact as they devoured their pasta salad. Long gazes were held as they both slowly chewed the ingredients of their meal.

After lunch Ana stood and carried her bowl to the sink where George, the attendant then asked if she would like anything else. She asked for wine which he gave her and then disappeared, Ana slowly sipped on the wine as she watched Christian her own anger slowly boiling as he continued to stay silent. Once Christian had finished his own lunch he stood and left the room, leaving Ana alone. The door slammed as she noticed that he had left the suite completely, it was then that she realised that he had received a phone call. Something was wrong and she was unable to put her finger on it, just as her thoughts began to deepen the sound of the door filled the room and she was met with a very happy Sawyer.

"What's up Ana, you're drinking early" Sawyer nods to the empty glass in her hand, she stands and heads for the bottle pouring more wine into her glass.

"I think it's allowed when Christian has barely said two words to me today" Ana replies with a cold tone, Sawyer sighs and takes a seat on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"He's moody huh? How long has he been like this?" Sawyer genuinely seemed concerned for Ana; they had become closer over the period of this vacation.

"Since we pretty much got here, Bora Bora was so nice and peaceful and then we come here and his mood changes, he's getting grumpier and grumpier and I don't know why" Ana's eyes began to water, it began to dawn on her that she might have done something wrong.

"I hear it's been pretty busy over at GEH, maybe that's the problem?" Sawyer suggests, Ana stands and gives it a thought but she knew it was deeper than that.

"It's something else Luke, he doesn't just get like this over work. Something is going on and when he comes back I'm going to get to the bottom of it" Sawyers eyes widen, she would be forcing herself into the situation that Christian was trying his hardest to deal with before they returned to Seattle and Sawyer was beginning to worry.

"Oh Ana it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll be back soon why don't you sit on the terrace for a while and I'll call Taylor and see where they've gone" Sawyer smiles as Ana nods, she grabs her bottle of wine and heads out onto the terrace. She was glad that there was a roof over the terrace; she would be able to watch the rain without getting wet.

On her way to the terrace Ana grabs her iPad and a blanket then sits on the comfy deck chair, today she had opted for warmth and comfort. Taming her hair into a side French plait and wearing an oversized deep red sweater and black leggings finished with faux fur boot slippers to keep her feet warm. Stepping out onto the terrace, Ana placed her wine glass and bottle on the round table beside her as she got herself comfy on the chair. She then placed her blanket over her and grabbed her half empty glass, it wasn't long for sleep to over come her and the sound of the heavy rain soothed her more than she had prepared for.

The glass dropped out of her hand, smashing on the tiled terrace as she found herself in a deep sleep. Her sleep was pleasant with no night mare in sight; her mind was filled with happy memories of her vacation with Christian. The nights that they had made love in Bora Bora and then the night of their engagement, she would give anything to live that night once more or even just a fraction of it. Everything was perfect in Bora Bora; there were no worries there like there was here in Mexico. As beautiful as Cabo San Lucas was, she didn't feel happy here like she did there. She would give anything to spend one more night in Bora Bora, in a blissful place.

"Ana?" The faint voice floated into Ana's ears, a pair of hands began softly shaking her awake.

"Ana, baby wake up" Ana began to stir; her eyes didn't want to open yet.

"Fuck, Ana come on wake up you've made a mess out here" The voice was clear, it was Christian's. Ana's eyes opened slightly and saw him sitting on the edge of the deck chair, he looked happy but Ana knew it was only an act. She turned her head and saw the shattered glass on the floor with her iPad sitting on just a few centimetres away from the glass, the iPad was shattered too.

Ana ignores Christian and sits up, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. She then stands, making sure that she steps over the mess she had made and heads back inside leaving Christian on the Terrace alone. Inside she was met by a hovering Taylor and Sawyer who were talking quietly, they both nodded and then watched as Ana headed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. For some reason Ana was pissed but she couldn't understand why, maybe it was because she was woken from her happy slumber or because Christian thought his act would fool her. She had no idea but she wasn't bothered, she would get to the bottom of this mess by the end of today.

She lay on the bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she heard the noise of the door open and then quietly shut. More weight on the bed made Ana head deeper into the mattress as Christian hovered over her; he raised a brow as she seemed to look straight through him.

"Oh come on Ana what's bothering you?" Christian asks as he flops beside her.

"Let's start with you first, Christian" Ana speaks as she sits up and crosses her legs.

"Why me? I'm fine" She gives Christian a look and then sighs.

"No you're not fine, you've had your head up your ass since we got here and it's pissing me off. You've barely spoken to me today, so why don't you tell me what's weighing on your mind so much" Ana demands with a serious look on her face.

"Baby, nothing is the matter just trust me" Christian tries to reassure Ana but he could see that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I don't want you hiding things from me; this isn't how it's supposed to me Christian. This is an equal partnership, fuck we're supposed to get married and you're going to do this to me? Tell me Christian or I swear to god I will leave Mexico and stay with Kate. No secrets Christian" Ana yells, she saw the shocked look on Christian's face he wasn't expecting this. He had no choice but to tell her what was going on.

"Baby, please calm down, I'll tell you but can we at least do this after dinner when everyone has gone?" Christian asks his voice quiet as he took a hold of Ana's hand. "I promise, no more secrets but you have to understand why I didn't tell you okay?"

Ana nods and then follows Christian out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they join Sawyer and Taylor; the pair lean against the counter and watch as the rain continues to pour harder. A conversation has broke out amongst the men but Ana fails to pay attention to them, the only thing she was bothered about was calming down and talking with Christian.

"You know I think I'm going to go and sort our things out for us to leave tomorrow, call me when dinner is ready" Ana says as she heads for the bedroom.

Once Ana was out of the room Christian turned to Taylor, he wanted to know how the situation was before he told Ana.

"So far, we're trying to get a hold of her. She's onto us and we think she'll be ready for you both to return, I've upped numbers at Escala and both of your parents there is no way she can get anywhere near both of you" Taylor says with certainty.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Christian asks as he begins to type an email furiously on his blackberry.

"We think she is staying outside of town, some of the guys followed her last night and they were taken to a place in the middle of nowhere. We assume that's where she is hiding" Taylor confirms as he points to a digital map of the location.

"Is it safe to tell Ana? If I don't tell her she'll leave Mexico tonight and won't be waiting for me at home" both Sawyer and Taylor saw the look of worry and concern on Christian's face, he then hid his emotions and quickly took a sip of his water.

"We believe so, but we have this under control and when we return the situation will be dealt with as soon as we get off of the plane" Taylor replies, they exchange a few more words before Sawyer and Taylor leave the suite.

Christian didn't know how Ana would react to the threat on hand but she did deserve to know, everything inside of Christian was telling him to not tell Ana but he didn't want to lose her. They had found happiness and they were going to be husband and wife one day, they were going to live life to the fullest and be happy for the rest of their lives. They could over come this minor bump, Christian was sure of it. The chef entered the suite armed with his ingredients and helpers; he had a smile on his face as he entered the kitchen and insisted that Christian sat in the living area. Tonight for their last meal in Mexico they would be enjoying a simple chicken fried rice served with various vegetables. Whilst Ana packed their belongings, Christian decided to focus on work for a while. He understood that Ana needed space after their talk this afternoon; he didn't want to push Ana over the edge.

Suddenly, Christian's phone began to ring. The number was unknown but he didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well, well if it isn't Christian Grey" The voice speaks; it was clear who it was and it angered Christian that she had gotten a hold of his private number.

"What do you want, Leila?" Christian asks with a voice full of anger.

"Just you and your fiancée dead, I was unable to have you for myself so I figured why not just get rid of you so no one can?" Leila laughs for a moment before going silent; Christian is close to destroying his phone.

"Do you know how fucked up you sound? You'll never get close to Ana or me, your plan will be ruined and you'll be in jail before I can snap my fingers" Christian hears the sigh from Leila and then a deep breath.

"I love you Christian, why can't you see that? We're supposed to be together, we should be married and I should be giving you children" Leila pauses and takes another breath "but that bitch is ruining everything, I wish I hadn't saved her I wish I had just killed her instead" Leila admits her voice had changed, Christian had no reason to not believe every word she had said.

"If you really loved me, you would let me be happy. Like I said, you were only a sub and you will never be anything more. Why don't you go get yourself some help" Christian suggests with sincerity, he really did want her to get help. It was clear that Leila was unhinged.

"I don't need help, I need you and if you don't leave Ana then I will come after her and make her suffer" Leila says before hanging up, Christian sighs and instantly sends a message to Taylor alerting him about Leila.

Soon, Taylor is at the door and has Christian's phone in hand. He was going to trace the call to locate Leila so that they could resolve this once and for all. Once Taylor had left, Christian heads to the bedroom the room is full of music as Ana hurries in and out of her closet with piles of clothes in her arms. She had already packed Christian's and made sure that he had something to wear tomorrow, it was now time to pack her own clothes, half of it still unworn. Ana didn't realise that so much had been packed for her until she packed everything away, she didn't bother to pack neatly she just wanted everything done before morning.

"Hey, baby" Christian whispers, he was having second thoughts about telling Ana about the situation at hand. He didn't know what she would think about Leila's true identity and the fact of potentially coming face to face with her in her darkest hour.

"Hi, I've packed almost everything. We just have to sort our carry-ons and then everything will be done, what's up?" Ana asks noticing the change in Christian; he had gone from tense to worried. She hated to see Christian worried about something.

"I know what this could do to us but baby I really can't tell you, it's for your safety and I want to keep you safe. I know how much it must kill you to know what's going on but I think it's best if you didn't know" Christian runs his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He watches as Ana drops the pile in her arm and glares at Christian.

"Really Christian? You're not going to tell me? You're really going to ruin this lovely vacation just because you're too fucking scared to tell me something, I'm a big girl Christian I can take things on the chin, I can handle myself" Ana yells, she was mad, she was real mad and she couldn't help herself. She had to try to contain herself but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please understand" Christian pleas with Ana as she storms into her closet and grabs herself a bag, she begins throwing in her personal belongings and cash. She wasn't staying here anymore, she was leaving Christian behind.

"You agreed no more secrets and here you are keeping a secret. I'm done Christian, I'm leaving and you won't stop me" Ana gives Christian a look before she disappears once more into the closet, her bag in hand. She slams the door behind her and pulls off her slippers, Ana then replaces them with a pair of black converses and grabs the only kind of coat she owned in Mexico, a parka.

Ana ignored Christian's pleas for her to stay, she wasn't going to stay. She couldn't face Christian right now; she didn't want to face him. There was only so much that she could take and right now she was at her limits. Emerging from the closet, Ana picked up her phone and dialled Sawyers number. He was going to accompany her back to Seattle because she felt like he was the only friend she had here, the conversation between then was short and it didn't take long for him to arrive with his belongings.

"Are you ready, Ana?" Sawyer asks as he stands in the kitchen.

"Yes, lets go. I don't want to be here anymore" Ana slips off her ring and shoves it into Christian's hand. He was distraught at what he had just caused and there was nothing he could do.

"Please Ana don't-"

"Fuck you Christian, you had your chance and you blew it" Ana says as she shuts the door behind her.

X

Ana was back in Seattle, it had been two days since she had left Christian in Mexico. She had decided to stay with Kate in their old apartment, it had finally been renovated after the fire and Ana was glad that she was back with her best friend in a place that held so many good memories. But she was a mess, she hadn't see the outdoors since had arrived and she had no intentions in moving anytime soon. The realisation of her crumbling relationship with Christian had settled in and it hit her like a smack in the face, Kate's attempts to make her happy had failed and she was at the point of wanting to kill Christian for doing this to her best friend.

"Ana, do you want tea?" Kate asks as she towers over Ana, she only nods.

"Come on, you have to move and eat!" Kate demands to Ana as she sits staring at the wall.

"I'm heartbroken Kate; I never thought it would be the other way around for us two. I mean I always used to take care of you when you broke up with something but now look at us, we've changed. I can't do this Kate, I'm dying inside" Ana speaks up as she looks to her best friend; it was the most Ana had said in two days and Kate was glad that she had spoken.

"I know, I know. We'll get through this Ana, now you need to eat before you waste away on that couch" Kate pulls Ana onto her feet and checks her over; she looked physically and emotionally drained as well as a little skinner. Ana had barely eaten and it was taking a toll on her.

"Look at you, Steele! You've lost weight, come on eat something for me please?" Kate gives Ana a look and sighs with relief when she slowly nods.

After drinking her tea Ana decides to take a shower. Kate was right, she needed to eat and go outdoors. She couldn't mope forever about this; she had to get on with life. Once Ana had finished in the shower, she quickly dried her hair and changed into an oversized t-shirt, skinny jeans and a leather biker jacket, she then finished the outfit with a pair of heels. Ana didn't bother with make-up; she only intended to go for a drive with Kate and to get some food. She emerged from the bedroom and instantly had Kate's attention.

"Off out somewhere?" Kate asks with a smile.

"Yeah, we are. Let's go and get some food" Ana replies picking up her bag and following Kate out of the apartment.

_Multi Billionaire Christian Grey returns to Seattle alone, there's only one question on our mind. Where is Anastasia Steele?_

_The couple had just recently got engaged and spent a long vacation together in Bora Bora and Cabo San Lucas, is the honeymoon period over for the couple? A source tells Seattle Gossip weekly that the pair has in fact split, the reasons are unknown but we suspect it's something serious. Steele has been out of sight for four days now it is known that she also returned to Seattle with only her detail and little baggage but where is she hiding? A source tells us that she is staying with a friend during this hard time. _

_Will we see the couple back together?_

_We sure hope so! Here are some of the couple's happy times together. Grey and Steele met at the annual Coping together Gala, their romance soon kicked off as Steele was employed by Grey after being so impressed by her. Shortly after, the couple was spotted in Miami holding hands and then spotted again in Seattle with friends. For a while the couple went off of the radar as Ana was the centre of an accident that found her confined to Grey's Escala palace with a broken leg. The couple re-emerged weeks later, happier than ever as they were seen shopping just a week before their vacation. After six days out of the media's eye Grey and Steele were spotted in Mexico, an elegant ring on Ana's finger as she shopped in the market before later joining Grey for a romantic stroll along the beach._

_But where did it all go wrong? Please, get back together!_

Ana laughs at the article, there had been many like this over the course of two days and it was starting to become funny to see various magazines releasing stuff like this as the news spread through America. Her thoughts began to wonder to Christian, how was he holding up with this? She had left him so abruptly after his unwillingness to tell her what was going on. To be honest it seemed quite petty now but she had to make a stand, she needed to make a point that she couldn't be kept in the dark about everything. There couldn't be any secrets between them; she didn't want to live like that.

"Same article?" Kate asks as she glances at Ana's iPhone.

"Yeah, I think it's clear that America likes us being together. But I can't just pick up the phone and call him" Ana admits as she closes the article on her phone, the article had shown pictures of Ana and Christian at their happiest moments and she couldn't look at them for much longer.

"I know, Elliot said he had a word with Christian earlier today and he's not holding up well but it has to be done" Kate replies as she pulls into a small car park.

The pair get out of Kate's Mercedes and head for the cafe on the opposite side of the road, Ana immediately spotted paparazzi taking snaps of her as they followed her down the street. It was a short journey to their destination and it was enough time for the half a dozen men with cameras to take more than a hundred snaps of Ana and Kate together, they asked questions and called Ana's name repeatedly but she didn't answer, it wasn't their business. Once inside, Ana sighs and they choose a table at the back of the cafe.

"They're relentless" Kate says as she looks over the menu.

"Like you"

"I'm not that bad, Steele"

A burger and fries later, Kate and Ana emerge once more. The paparazzi seem to have disappeared, the pair walk in silence to Kate's car before jumping in and leaving as quickly as they can. Ana's phone begins to ring, it was Grace. She had called a few times to check in on Ana but she hadn't had the heart to answer, now that Ana was trying to sort herself out it was time to finally face Grace.

"Hello, Grace" Ana says as she answers the call.

"Oh thanks goodness, Ana I've been so worried about you and Christian are you both okay?" Grace asks her voice full of worry.

"No, I'm trying to just sort myself a little at the moment. Christian and I needed a break, I think it's for the best that we get some space" Ana says as she stares out of the window.

"I'm worried for you, Ana. We all miss you so much and you just got engaged too, can we meet sometime?" Ana couldn't lose her friendship with Grace over Christian, she loved Grace so much and she was glad that Grace is as understanding as she is.

"Sure, I'm free whenever"

"How about you come over tonight for drinks, you can bring Kate and we'll have some girly time" Grace suggests, the thought of having drinks with Grace was tempting. She couldn't resist.

"Of course, I'll let her know. We'll see you in a few hours then, Grace"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!" The phone call ends and Ana immediately turns to Kate who is waiting to hear what Grace had to say.

"We're going to Bellevue tonight" Ana announces, Kate only nods.

For the next few hours, Kate takes Ana around the city of Seattle. It had been a while since they ventured out together; Kate enjoyed having her best friend around but she hated seeing her like this. It hurt her too and it only added to her list of things that she disliked about Christian Grey, she wasn't his number one fan and she never would be. Kate vowed to tackle Christian when she next sees him and she couldn't wait for that day to come, he deserved what was coming to him no matter what anyone says. He had hurt her best friend and for that he needed to pay.

"We're here!" Kate announces as she pulls up outside of the Bellevue mansion, the place was truly beautiful. Both Ana and Kate loved coming here; they both hoped that one day their homes would be as magnificent as this.

Ana and Kate made the short walk to the huge double front doors and made sure their knock was loud enough for Grace to hear, the door opens to reveal Grace who has a beaming smile plastered on her face. She first hugs Kate and then allows her inside before greeting Ana with a hug and a warming hello, the door closes and Grace then directs Ana and Kate to the patio where they will be having their drinks this evening.

"Have either of you eaten this evening?" Grace asks as they take their seats.

"No, we got side tracked on a trip around Seattle" Ana admits as she allows herself to get comfortable.

"Oh, well let's fix you something shall we? We recently got a new cook, Claire is just fabulous. She can fix us nibbles to go with our drinks" Grace says as she stands and heads back into the kitchen.

For a few moments Kate and Ana just stare at each other, before Kate decides to speak what's on her mind.

"What if this is a set up and moneybags is here?" Kate asks as she gives Ana a serious look.

"I don't think Grace would do that, Kate" Ana replies returning the look.

"If you say so, Steele" Kate whispers as Grace re enters with a tray of drinks.

There were three glasses of red wine on the silver tray, she set it down and took one for herself before Ana and Kate got their own. For a moment or two, they sit in silence as they sip on their wine. The silence was awkward, Ana wasn't sure how to talk to the mother of her ex fiancée and Grace wasn't sure how to take this situation. She had been given little information from both Christian and Ana and she felt like there was more to the story, of course there was but the truth was, Ana had no idea what Christian is hiding and Christian is too proud to seek help from his mother.

"So, Kate how are you and Elliot?" Grace asks as she turns her attention to Kate who seemed to have been caught off guard.

"Oh, well we're going fine. I'm more worried about Ana than my own relationship right now though" Kate says as she places her wine on the table that centred the trio.

"I see, and Ana? How are you coping?"

"Fine, I've just been keeping off of the radar. We all know how the paparazzi are" Ana shifts in her seat a little; it was obvious to Kate that she was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Mom!" a familiar voice sounded through out the house, it was approaching the kitchen.

"I told you, she has guests. You can't just storm in shouting!" Carrick tries to take a hold of the situation as the voice grows closer.

"I don't give a fuck!" the voice yells before emerging on the patio.

Ana closes her eyes and places her hand over them, she knew the voice and she wasn't ready to see the owner of that voice yet. However she heard a scrape of a chair and a harsh slap that made her uncover her eyes, she found Kate and Christian standing face to face ready to battle. Kate begins yelling obscenities at Christian whilst Grace stands watching shocked.

"You hurt my best friend you bastard, do you think you can just get away with that moneybags?" Kate yells as Christian holds his hand over his cheek.

"You're a cold hearted prick and you don't deserve the love Ana ever gave to you because look how you treat her! Keeping secrets and look at the mess she's been in, I know all about the danger she was in before Hyde came into the picture and that was your fault" Kate pauses, Christian had nothing to say.

"I hope you realise what you've lost because you see that girl there?" Kate points to Ana who is trying to find the strength to stand and leave "She's special, she's the best kind and you've blown it" Kate pushes Christian away and takes her seat before apologising to Grace.

"Christian, a word inside please" Grace says sternly as she gives him a look, he immediately heads inside and Grace follows.

Ana finally finds the strength to stand; she heads down the steps onto the lawn and begins the walk to the hammock that was placed in between two trees. She reaches the hammock and begins to pace, trying her hardest not to let a tear fall over the man that she still very much loved. She couldn't help it, no matter how much shit went wrong and however much he hurt her she still loved him and there was nothing she could do about her feelings. The memories came back to her, the ones she tried to forget, the memories in Bora Bora, her engagement, the countless nights they spent in each others arms. Those were the memories she wanted to forget, but she couldn't. They were special, they were important to her. Christian was her life whether she liked it or not.

Ana collapsed on the floor, the grass masking her fall, she didn't pass out she just wanted to lie down and let the tears take over once more. She was distraught at her actions; she regretted walking out on him. She wished she had stayed and worked it out, of course the secrets bothered her and she still wanted to know everything but she didn't want to lose Christian over this. They were happy, maybe the happiest they have ever been and everything was ruined. She didn't know if this could be fixed but she wanted to try and make it work. It would be her goal to do this now.

Sitting up, Ana looked out to the patio where Christian and Kate stood arguing once more. She noticed Grace had begun the journey towards her and she was glad that it wasn't Christian himself. Ana wiped her eyes and got back onto her feet. She made her way to Grace who had her arms open ready for Ana.

"Ana, are you okay?" Grace asks as she takes Ana into her arms, she holds her for a few moments before taking a step back and examining Ana.

"No, Grace. I thought I could do this but I can't, I regret ever leaving him and I don't know what to do" Ana admits as the tears fall again.

"He's right there, Ana. I had a word with him and he wants to be open with you. He just wants you safe but if you want to know then he will tell you what he's been hiding; I think you need this talk. You're both not coping and I think this would be good for you both" Grace encourages Ana to talk to Christian; she knew that they both needed this and she wanted them both to be happy. Ana was more than a friend, she felt like a mother to Ana and she wanted to help her.

"Okay, I just need a few moments to sort myself out. Do you think you could keep Kate away from him so that we can talk?" Grace nods and then waits for Ana whilst she braces herself for the upcoming conversation.

Together, Ana and Grace make their way back to the patio where the arguing still continues. It seems to be getting louder and louder as they near closer to the house. Kate notices Ana walking beside Grace and instantly quietens after giving Christian a quiet warning. Kate takes her seat once more smiling at Ana who seems to be unimpressed with Kate's behaviour, Christian is silent only staring at Ana, even in the state she was in she still looked beautiful. He loved her and nothing would ever stand in the way, not even her pesky best friend who seemed to hate him.

"Kate, why don't we head inside and give these two some space" Grace suggests with a soft smile, Kate sighs and storms inside without saying a word.

For a few minutes, Ana and Christian stood in silence. The eye contact was minimal, neither knew where to look. It seemed to be awkward; the two days had been hell for the both of them. Christian had been moodier than ever at work and he had been cold towards everyone, when at his Escala home he spent his nights in the office drinking hard liquor and staring at their personal holiday snaps from Bora Bora and Mexico. The threat hadn't gone, Leila had gone off the radar and not even the best of the best could track her down. For now it was safe for him and Ana and he wanted nothing more than to spend these days with Ana happy and carefree. But his stupid decisions had ruined that, he wasn't sure where this conversation would go but he hoped it would go in the right direction, right into his arms.

"You hurt me Christian, you agreed no secrets but you still kept that secret. What was it Christian? Why couldn't you tell me?" Ana starts as she looks right into Christian's eyes

"I was afraid that I'd lose you if I told you, but I lost you anyway so what do I have to lose now? Ana I love you, I want us to be together but I'm afraid that this mess will get you hurt" Christian admits, Ana shakes her head.

"Christian, I'm a strong woman. We have been through a ton of shit and up until two days ago we were happier than ever, but you keep hiding this stuff from me and all I want is to be in the loop. I can take what you throw at me" Ana sighs, she hated being treated like this and she had to make her point stick.

"I know, you're right I'll tell you I promise I will. I want us to be alone, no family, friends no one" Ana nods in agreement, they make arrangements to talk things through and after another brief conversation Christian leaves to join Carrick.

For a few minutes Ana thinks over their conversation, she was finally getting the truth tomorrow and maybe this would set them both straight for good. She wanted for them to be on the right track again and the sooner that happened, the better. Grace joins Ana with a tray of nibbles, although Ana didn't feel like eating right now she decided to take a few of the mini sandwiches and quickly eats them before taking a sip of her newly poured wine.

"Where's Kate?" Ana asks as she places her glass on the table.

"She headed home, I think she needed to calm down a little bit after the argument she had with Christian" this left Ana wondering how she would be getting home tonight, she had driven here with Kate and she had left her.

"Oh, well that leaves me in a sticky situation then"

"I can arrange you a driver home, it's no problem" Grace offers, Ana was grateful that Grace was kind enough to do this for her.

The next morning, Ana woke up in a haze. She barely remembered getting home last night but she was thankful for her bed, beside her was a glass of water and two pain killers for the on coming headache. Kate took such care of her even when she wasn't here, sitting up Ana quickly sipped on the water after taking the pain killers and then stretched as she slowly got out of bed. It seemed too quiet but then again it was Monday morning, opening her bedroom door Ana walked out and almost screamed at the sight in front of her. A tied up Kate and Jane and three other women holding guns were stood around the living room.

"Well, if it isn't Ana..."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG!_

_Finally I have given you an update! I am so so so sorry that my updating has been bad lately but I really am finding it hard to balance my studying with homework and writing. I've also had this really big addiction with the game League of Legends which hasn't helped one bit! I'm not forgetting about any of you, I promise I'm not I am just trying to figure everything out so that I can get everything running smoothly again._

_I noticed people were curious to know a little bit more about me so I've updated my profile just for you so that you can find a little bit more out about me, I've also added a twitter link which I will start using to let y'all know the progress of my chapters._

_I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to FF&R_

_Chloe x_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ana was confused; she didn't know why this was happening. Why would Jane be here with a gun tying Kate to chairs? It didn't make sense, she had helped her recover but then she just disappeared. Why would she just disappear after she had done so much for Ana? The questions ran through her mind, wondering why Jane would do this. There was obviously another motive and the quicker Ana could find out, the better. Her first instinct was to rush to Kate but she was unsure if she should.

Instead she said nothing, deciding to hold her hands up in defence. There were four guns trained on her and she wanted to get herself and Kate out of her alive.

"Your friend was a little noisy so we shut her up, I wanted us to have a talk before we get down to business" Jane says as she steps closer, immediately Ana takes a step back and finds herself hitting the wall.

Ana looked at the time, she was supposed to meet Christian soon. Hopefully he would show up after noticing that she didn't make it, until then she had to keep Jane and her band of psychos occupied. Maybe this was what Christian was keeping a secret; did he know that these people were on the loose looking for Ana? How did they even get in here? With the new refurbishment the apartment was supposed to be virtually impossible to break in to. These questions wracked Ana's brain but this isn't what she needed to worry about right now, she needed to ensure her safety as well as Kate's.

"I don't understand..." Ana trailed off as she noticed that Kate had been knocked out by a tall girl that had long flowing brunette hair, an audible gasp left Ana's mouth as she quickly rushed to Kate's aid.

"Leave her alone or you'll be knocked out too, who knows what we'll do to you then?" Jane speaks with a grin on her face, her gun hadn't left Ana's head but Ana didn't care she wanted to help Kate.

"What's your problem? Why are you doing this to us?" Ana asks as she takes a step away from Jane who has moved closer.

"Why don't we go and have a talk in a more private place, lets say your bedroom right there" Jane points to Ana's bedroom door and begins to move towards Ana, roughly grabbing her wrist and pulling her along to the bedroom.

Jane barks a few orders to the other girls before shoving Ana into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her, it was just Ana and Jane now as they stared at one another. The staring continued for a few moments before Jane took a seat and sighed, she was already bored of waiting and thinking up the best way to make Ana suffer for stealing Christian from her but her mind ran dry. Previously she had planned to take Ana away to her place out on the outskirts of Seattle where she had a beautiful set of instruments to use on her but Christian had been one step ahead of her and had her property destroyed.

She was prepared to back off for a few days until she had gathered more supplies but after witnessing Ana's and Christian's almost reunion just yesterday she needed to push forward. Jane knew that Christian would be on his way after he noticed Ana's absence from their meeting this morning, it was perfecting timing and she couldn't wait for his arrival.

"You don't deserve to have Christian, he should have been mine all those years ago when I was his sub" Jane says as she makes a dramatic sigh as if thinking about Christian pained her.

"You were his sub? Is that why Hyde wanted you?" Ana asks curious, she paid no attention to the gun that was still trained on her; she had been in front of plenty of them. Her father was in the Army and had taught her how to handle just about every gun he could get his hands on, this was nothing to her and when she got her chance she would take this bitch down.

"Probably, but that's irrelevant. My problem is you and I have to take you out" Jane says with a serious look, she cocks her gun but Ana doesn't flinch.

"So take me out then, I'm standing right here" Ana replies, she keeps her poker face and stares right into Jane's eyes. Jane stands and moves closer, this was Ana's chance to take her down and she wasn't going to miss it.

Suddenly Jane tries to take the shot but Ana is quick and jumps out of the way whilst she successfully knocks the gun out of Jane's hand with all her force and punches her down to the floor her hand is in pain but she needed to do this to eliminate the threat, Ana kicks the gun out of her reach and then pins Jane to the floor where she proceeds to repeatedly punch her until Jane stops her struggle. Ana smirks at her for a few moments, allowing her throbbing hand some rest. Jane stares back up at her, she didn't have the strength to shout for help from her friends neither did she have the strength to fight back. Ana was stronger than she thought and she couldn't come back from this. Jane knew that this was her only chance, after this she would be locked up or even killed if Ana decided that fate for her.

"So tell me, who are you? You don't look like much of a Jane" Ana could see the obvious pain and anger in Leila's cut and bloody face.

"My name is Leila; I went in hiding after my contract was ended with Christian" Leila says, in between coughs. Her voice was rough and quiet, Ana was glad that she had been subdued enough so that Ana could get answers.

"And all of those out there are ex subs too?" Leila attempts to nod but she found her strength quickly leaving her, instead she croaks a yes and gives Ana the names of the girls. Ally, Jeana and Naomi.

"You thought you could just get away with killing me and Kate could you? Do you not have any brains? Do you know how many paparazzi I have swarming me daily? Someone would see you and instantly you would be known as the killer, you're stupid Leila if you thought you would ever get one step ahead of Christian" Ana laughs, she debated collecting the gun for a few seconds but decided that this was much more needed.

"Christian never wanted to pursue a relationship with you, Leila. He did with me; do you see the difference in that? Christian loves me, not you so why are you trying to ruin it? If you loved Christian so much you would let him be happy, I think you need help maybe spend a few months in the psychiatric ward so that you can clear your head and find your purpose in life" Ana pauses for a few moments, registering Leila's reaction. The blood covered it but she still saw the tears that flowed down Leila's face.

"Christian is the love of my life, and after today I'm going to allow Christian back in my life because I can't live without him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. No one including you will never get in the way of that. Do you understand me?" Ana moves in a little closer to Leila only to receive spit in her face. Ana rolls her eyes and slaps Leila before leaving her on the floor.

Ana trains her eyes on Leila whilst she fishes around the floor for the gun that she had kicked away, it couldn't have gone far. Finally Ana finds it under her bed, she quickly grabs it and trains it on Leila deciding how to immobilise her temporarily so that Ana could tackle the other problem in the living room. Leila is struggling to move, to try and get the gun out of Ana's hand but she's too slow as Ana makes the decision to shoot her in the knee. The gun shout is sounded and instantly a spark of chatter outside of the door has begun; two of the girls are debating whether to check on Leila.

A knock on the door is ignored by Ana as Leila writhes in pain silently, her voice disappearing as she silently screams in agony. Ana had gotten the upper hand on Leila but now she had three other psychopaths, the door slowly opens and Ana quickly jumps behind the wardrobe. First to walk in is the tall brunette girl that had knocked out Kate; her first instinct is to call the other girls. She shouts for Ally and Naomi which only leaves the tall Brunette as Jeana, the three of them quickly stand and begin to wonder where Ana had disappeared but Ana is even quicker and shoots all three in the knee. Their guns are knock out of their hands as they barrel over in pain.

Ana quickly grabs her phone and picks up the guns before running out of the room to check on Kate, she's groggy and clearly in pain as the bruises on her face has already begun to form. She unties Kate and helps her up onto her feet where she then guides her to the door that would take them out of the apartment; once they left they would never come back. This place had been set on fire and now they had been ambushed, it was enough for them to never come here again. Kate had fully woken up but she was still unaware of her surroundings, Ana had placed her on the floor in the lobby whilst she called for help. The quick call to 911 had alerted police and ambulances of the situation and Ana was glad that she and her best friend had gotten in safely.

After a couple of minutes Christian and Taylor burst into the lobby with Sawyer, Carl and Collins close behind. Immediately Christian went to Ana as he ran his hands through his hair with a look of worry on his face, Taylor and the rest of the boys made the journey upstairs to check the situation. There was nothing but silence as Christian and Ana looked into each others eyes and held each other tight, Kate sat helplessly on the floor trying to survey her face with the help of her the mirrored lift. She was audibly shocked at the bruises but she didn't care because Ana had saved her, her best friend had taken control of the situation single handily.

"Why couldn't you just tell me who she was?" Ana asks the question made Christian wonder; he was so used to keeping everything a secret that he didn't have a real reason.

"I guess it was just a habit, all my life I have kept secrets and this was just another one for me to keep. I thought you'd be disgusted if you knew who they were, I didn't know that she was going to come here today Ana. If I knew I wouldn't have let you go home last night and I would have told you everything, I guess I just didn't know the severity of the issue. I'm sorry baby" Christian admits, Ana allows a tear to fall down her cheek as she reaches up and kisses Christian.

"I forgive you Christian, I don't care who those girls were. It's over with now; I resolved it and she will never come to harm us again. I want us to be together, to be how we were just a few days ago. I miss you and I hope that you can take me back after I was such a bitch to you in Mexico, I'm an only child and I guess I'm just not used to getting what I want. I more than over reacted and I'm sorry for what I did" Ana replies before she kisses him once more, Kate makes her presence known once more.

Kate was confused; she didn't know what had happened or even who the girls were. She only recognised Jane, someone who had worked hard to save Ana when she was on the brink of death. So many questions swarmed Kate's mind but she knew better than to ask when moneybags was around, she was happy for her best friend and she would always be there to protect her just like Ana protected her today. They had both gotten out alive and that's all that mattered today.

The police came rushing into the building with paramedics close behind, two officers noticed Ana, Christian and Kate and decided to stay with them whilst the others disappeared upstairs into Ana's and Kate's apartment. Kate instantly tried to stand but she had no luck as her strength was not yet back, instead Ana walked over to Kate, hugged her and then helped her on her feet. They shared a few words as Christian spoke with the officers, it was a polite conversation one that Christian was more than happy to partake in whilst Ana collected Kate from the floor.

"Good morning officers" Ana greeted as she nodded to both of the officers dressed in their standard uniform, they smiled and brought out their note pads ready to take notes.

Whilst Ana and Kate recounted this mornings events, Christian only stood by and listened to how Ana successfully disarmed the four women and shot them in the knee. It was the only way she knew how to keep them down so that she could get herself and her best friend to safety, it was purely self defence and she would never go out of her way to hurt someone but this was necessary for her and the officers had already made the decision that they would charge Ana for her method of defence. However, further questioning would need to be done after they had gotten statements from all four of the women that had ambushed the apartment. The guns, and security takes were handed over as evidence and within an hour the apartment had cleared of all police and paramedics.

Ana hoped that she would never come face to face with Leila again; the last time she ever wanted to see her was when they carried her out of the apartment building on a stretcher writhing in pain. She wasn't sorry for what she done and she never would be because she had done the right thing and she couldn't feel sorry.

"Let's get out of this fucking hell whole, I knew I shouldn't have let you both come back" Christian says as they all get into the SUV. Taylor begins to drive back to Escala whilst Sawyer and the other guys travel in Ana's and Kate's cars. Christian made the call to Elliot to let him know what happened whilst Kate slept peacefully on Ana's shoulder.

"So are me and you good now?" Christian asks as they pull into the underground car park.

"Of course we are, baby. I just want to spend today in bed and forget that this ever happened" Ana replies before quietly waking Kate up so that she could make the journey to Christian's penthouse.

"I had Gail make up a bed for Kate in the guest room, I'll make us some tea for when you get back" Christian says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Ana nods and makes her way to the guest room with a sleepy Kate, they shared a hug before Ana left her best friend to rest and sleep off the head ache that she claimed to have. Ana didn't blame her for wanting to be alone but Ana wanted different, she wanted to be with Christian. After the tough week that they had both had, they wanted nothing more than to share today together in each others arms.

"We're here!" Elliot calls as he enters the penthouse with Grace and Carrick close behind.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay, Ana" Grace rushes in and hugs Ana for a few moments before stepping back and checking her over, she finds only her hands to be bruised and bloody from the punches she had given Leila. Grace bandaged them up and gave Ana some painkillers for the pain before going to the guest room with Elliot to see Kate.

"Would you like a drink Carrick?" Ana offers as she stands on her feet.

"Oh, no let your hands rest Ana I'll be fine" Carrick says as he gives her a smile, Carrick wasn't a man of many words when he was outside of work although he didn't show it as much. He was glad that Christian and Ana were together and he was glad that they were able to work out their bump in the road.

Ana sits again and rests her head on Christian's shoulder as he wrapped her arm around her, for the twenty minutes that Grace was absent a small conversation had started. Carrick and Christian were talking about legal action where as Ana wasn't interested. She had done enough talking for today and all she wanted was to curl up in bed beside someone she loved. That person was Christian, once Grace returned she said her goodbyes to Christian's family and dragged Christian to bed they needed time together, just to hold each other. Although it had only been a few days, it felt like forever. The time they had spent apart only showed them that they wouldn't be able to live without each other; they needed each other more than they had realised.

"I'm so glad you're okay and with me baby" Christian whispers into Ana's ear with a soft kiss.

"Me too, I truly am sorry for the way I treated you" Ana replies as she snuggles into him

"It's done with Ana, lets just move past this and think about our future together"

The next morning soon came and Ana woke up to see her beautiful engagement ring on the bedside table, she didn't know if it had been there the whole time but she was glad she had noticed it now. Picking it up, Ana slipped it onto her finger and entered her closet. The closet had transformed, her old clothes gone with the new season making way for warmer clothes. It was September now and soon it would be her birthday, for a few moments the thought of celebrating crossed Ana's mind but she would rather have a quiet evening with Christian. Ana picked out a light grey T-shirt, pale jeans and black hunter boots she pulled a Navy blue knit cardigan from it's hanger and shrugged into it before throwing her hair into a messy bun and leaving the bedroom.

Entering the kitchen Ana found Gail, Taylor and Christian engaging in conversation as they held mugs of hot drinks in their hands. Gail was the first to notice Ana's presence, a grin wide on her face as she quickly fixed a mug of English tea. Taylor nodded silently with a smile whilst Christian placed his mug on the work top and headed straight for Christian, kissing her on her soft lips. He caught a sight of her engagement ring on her finger and grinned before kissing her once more. Hand in hand they made their way back to the kitchen as took a seat on the stools.

"Morning Ana, I'm so glad you're back" Gail says as she places a mug of tea in front of Ana.

"Me too, I hope he hasn't been too moody" Ana gestures over to Christian and Gail only laughs.

"Nothing that we can't handle, I'm glad to see that you didn't get too hurt yesterday too Mrs Grey gave me some more pain killers to put in the medicine cabinet just in case your hands get too painful" Grace explains as she picks up her mug once more.

"That was nice of her. Are you working today Christian?" Ana asks as she faces Christian, the heat from the mug weirdly helped her hands of the pain that she was received her fingers were unaffected but her knuckles were bruised and cut from the punches that she had thrown the previous day.

"I have a meeting in a couple of hours, but I can come home early" Christian answers as he tears his attention away from Taylor who he had been sharing a joke with.

"Oh okay, I was thinking that maybe I should go and visit mom and dad today. I haven't seen them in a long time and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" Ana says before sipping on her delicious tea.

"Sure, I'll join you. I'll meet you there around lunch time, anything I need to bring?"

"A change of clothes maybe, I think I'm going to take daddy dirt biking today" Ana grins. Christian gives her a look but sighs and nods.

"Okay a change of clothes. I'll call you when I'm on my way down"

After breakfast the couple said their goodbyes and then Ana watched as Christian left Escala, once he was out of sight Ana called her parents and let them know of their visit. They were excited to see their daughter after so long; Ray was especially excited to hear that his daughter wanted to go dirt biking when she arrived. Ana collected a water proof coat and her own change of clothes and left the apartment with Sawyer close behind, they had decided to take Ana's car for today though Sawyer insisted on driving to save Ana's knuckles more pain.

Ana had left Kate in Escala giving instructions for Gail and the guards on shift that she couldn't leave on her own, half way into her journey to Montesano Ana received a call from Gail to tell Ana that Elliot had collected Kate and was going to spend the day with her so that she wasn't alone.

"Was he bad when I was gone?" Ana asks after thirty minutes of silence.

"Yes, he was hell bent on finding Leila so that he could keep her from you and she slipped from his fingers the day before you went to Mr Grey's parents. She showed up maybe ten minutes before you two were supposed to meet and it was already too late, Christian ordered every guard on shift to get to your apartment and by the time we got there you had already dealt with the situation. Which by the way, good job on that I couldn't have done any better if I did it myself" Sawyer speaks keeping his eyes on the road.

"At least we've sorted that out now, but if he would have told me sooner I would have been prepared. I don't care who they are or what relations they have had with Christian I would have stuck by him. Of course it hurts that they have been with him but that's in the past. I'm just glad you all survived his wrath" Ana and Sawyer laugh for a few moments before returning to silence, there wasn't much to say anymore. No one knew what to say about the situation they had all found themselves in.

Ana and Sawyer arrived outside of the Steele residence, Ray was dressed in his biking gear holding another set of gear in his arms whilst Carla had her usual cleaning attire on that she wore whilst she was doing her big spring clean. Both wore grins on their faces as Ana made her way up the small pathway leading to their house.

"Annie, honey how are you?" Carla hugs her daughter and kisses her head before passing her onto Ray who hugged her tight.

"I'm fine thanks, Christian will join us later. He had a meeting this morning" Ana replies as they enter the house, Sawyer introduces himself although they were very aware of who he was.

"I made lemonade, would you like some?" Carla asks looking at both Ana and Sawyer.

"Of course, I'll have a glass before I go and take the bikes for a spin" Ana smiles and takes a seat at the kitchen table. Sawyer chooses to stand as he scans the room.

After a refreshing glass of lemonade Sawyer and Ana leave Carla to finish her cleaning. Once they both change into the biking gear that Ray had provided they jump onto the dirt bikes and ride out to the jumps that Ray had built himself recently. The course was fairly simple; Ana and Ray were able to run the course easily whilst Sawyer had some problems. He had never jumped a ramp before and Ana was more than surprised, she quickly taught him the basics before letting him go off on a small ramp. He had found biking to be enjoyable and hoped that he would get to do this again some time soon.

"Oh, shit my phone's ringing" Ana shouts over the bikes signalling to turn them off. She quickly answers the call.

"Hey baby I'm here" Christian says before hanging up the call, Ana raises a brow and slips her phone back into her pocket. Suddenly the noise of a bike rings through Ana's ears and she rolls her eyes, Christian rides through with Taylor close behind on a separate bike.

Christian runs the course once before joining Ana, Ray and Sawyer. He removes his helmet and grins, kissing Ana before shaking Ray's hand and nodding to Sawyer.

"I brought my own gear if that's alright with you" Christian says with a smirk.

"Show off" Ana mumbles

A late lunch was soon ready after another hour or so on the bikes, Ana had enjoyed spending time with her father and the people she enjoyed being around. Ana was glad that she had took the decision to spend time out in Montesano today, she had enjoyed time with her father and was now going to help her mother clear up during a well needed catch-up before she headed back to Seattle until they saw each other again.

"How have you been Mom?" Ana asks as she wipes the dishes.

"I've been good, of course it would be nice to see you more often but I know you're enjoying your time with Christian" Carla replies with smile, she really was happy to see Ana settling down in life and she loved that Ana and Christian were so perfect for each other.

"Yeah, it's been a busy time. You can come up to Seattle for my birthday if you like, I mean we're not doing much but you'll get to spend the day with me" Ana suggests, she continues helping Carla clear up.

"We'd like that, oh Ana dear what happened to your knuckles?" Carla catches a glimpse at the bandaged knuckles and a frown forms on her face.

"Oh, mine and Kate's apartment got ambushed and I threw a few punches. It's okay though Mom, both of us are fine" Ana admits not wanting to share too much information about yesterday's events.

"Well I'm glad that you and Kate are okay, maybe you should sell the apartment and move somewhere else" Carla suggests, Ana smiles and nods her head.

"We will be, I've moved in with Christian and Kate will be staying with us until she finds a place. I hope she and Elliot move in together soon"

"Oh yes that would be wonderful they look so good together, they visited us when you were away with Christian they were passing through and stopped by for lunch. Kate truly is a lovely girl" Carla has a smile on her face as she remembers the laughs that she had with Kate and Elliot that afternoon.

"I'm glad to hear that she's visiting and still updating you on what I'm doing" Ana giggles but Carla shakes her head.

"No no, we just buy the newspapers and magazines now" Carla holds a straight face for a few moments before bursting out with laughter. "Of course she is still updating me on you"

After a long conversation Christian announced that they had to leave. Ana was having too much fun with her mother but she knew that Christian had planned a night in on the couch with chocolate covered strawberries and movies. They said their goodbyes and took off in Ana's car whilst Sawyer and Taylor were left to put the bikes back into the small trailer on the back of the SUV and return it to it's lock up. The journey home was quiet as they listened to their favourite songs and occasionally brushed their hands on each others legs, Ana was pleasantly surprised to find out that Christian had a secret love of dirt biking. She hoped that they could go out biking together in the future.

Once back at Escala the night was spent in front of the TV with Mac and Cheese and as promised chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Today had been a joy and it was nice to have normalcy after the way they had spent the previous day. Christian whispered 'i love you's' to each other all through the night and fell asleep in each others arms with a fluffy blanket covering their curled up bodies.


End file.
